Redefined Honor
by Kung-lou
Summary: The death of the Heir to the Jurian throne sparks the beginning of an intergalactic conflict which quickly engulfs Ranma and his home world.
1. Book 1: The miscarriage of honor

Honor Redefined  
  
I would like to thank my beta reader Jesanae Tekani I hope you can all tell the difference. I sometimes thing that beta readers have it harder than authors.  
  
Ch1:  
  
Untitled  
  
Ranma lay back on the tiled rooftop of the Tendo dojo, gazing at the stars as he had done so often in the past. It was a welcome break from the insanity that his life had become. His fiancées rarely bothered him up here, Suon and his old man were usually drunk by this hour and Happosai was always out stealing panties. Time spent up here gave him time to reflect on the direction that his life was taking, and try to find solutions to the mess he found himself in since arriving in Nerima.  
  
When he had first arrived in Nerima, it was with some dejection. He and his father had just received their respective curses, and his father, instead of being sympathetic about his curse and helping him look for a cure, just dragged him to some dojo in Tokyo, continuing their seemingly endless training trip.  
  
'If it had just been the curse,' Ranma almost groaned, 'I probably would have been able to adapt, given time.' And he had, in a way; despite his father telling him almost all his life that women were stupid and weak, a view that he hadn't been able to refute on his training trip from lack of experience, he had revised his opinion since his arrival in Nerima. There were, he decided, different degrees of weakness.  
  
When he turned into a girl, he certainly didn't feel week. Sure, he lost some of his physical strength, but for what he lost in strength he gained in speed-and in some of the fights he had been in, it had been that speed that had been the deciding factor. The curse, he decided, made him a more versatile and adaptable fighter. In fact, if it were just turning into a girl when splashed with cold water, he wouldn't have minded it too much.  
  
It was the other part of the curse, the part that caused people to constantly splash him at the most embarrassing times, the part that had Kuno chasing him as a girl and trying to kill him as a guy, and that part that meant he was always having to be on guard against an unexpected splashing and a quick grope by Happosai. No one else was game to risk his ire after seeing him trash Kuno on a daily basis.  
  
It wasn't the curse, though, that had him coming up to this very rooftop so frequently. His life had always been strange, and in hindsight the curse was probably always going to have happened to him, a natural progression of chaos. No, what had Ranma coming up to the rooftop thinking and reflecting so often was the state of his honor and integrity.  
  
He was honor bound to marry at least three women, to carry on the family school and repay all of the monies stolen by his father to fund their training trip. Ranma wasn't even sure what else he was required to do for the sake of his family's honor; he didn't even know if he had any family other than his father. Certainly his father had avoided any mention of his mother or any possible siblings and or cousins, so, perhaps rightly, Ranma assumed that not only was he the heir to his family's school of martial arts, but the heir to whatever family he had left.  
  
Throughout his stay in Nerima he had tried to act as befitted his station as family heir. He had tried to act with honor and integrity, and that was exactly his problem. Somehow he was constantly being manipulated, and when he came up here to think on his actions he didn't always like what he saw. Ranma saw his father, Suon Tendo, his fiancées and rivals manipulating him through his honor; and he saw Cologne, Nabiki and Kasumi manipulating him through his integrity. Once they had started his problems had seemed to spiral out of control, making it easier for them to manipulate him.  
  
Staring up at the stars, it seemed so easy to see through their manipulations, and yet he knew that come tomorrow, he would continue to act without thinking things through, continue to make it so easy to be manipulated and continue in the rut that his life had become. 'Damn it, old man, you knew exactly what you were doing when you raised me like that.' It was like, after having been taught how to punch and training his body to be able to instinctually punch that way for ten years, being told that it was in fact the wrong way. Every time he got into a fight he would instinctually use the wrong technique, and that would possibly lose him the fight.  
  
That was exactly what seemed to be happening here. At nights he would review the day's events and curse his instinctual foot-in-mouth comments, but he didn't seem to be able to change it, at least not quickly enough. Events in Nerima seemed to ensure it, since whenever things seemed to calm down enough for him to work on changing things, something always interrupted. What he needed was time away from his Nerima and his father. Time away would also be a boon for his martial arts; it had been too long since he had been able to just let loose and push his limits.  
  
Despite knowing this, he doubted he would leave-he liked the attention too much, another thing to curse Genma for. He had had so little human contact over the years that he was just enjoying being around people, even if most of his 'friends' wanted to kill him. He was also a little wary about leaving alone; he had always had his father with him, and while he knew that he would be better able to survive without him, it was the unknown that held him back.  
  
Ranma sighed again as he refocused on the night sky. It took the light from those stars anywhere from tens of thousands of years to millions of years to reach him here on the rooftop of the Tendo's dojo. Maybe it was knowing that which made it so easy to put his own life in perspective, though he did at times wonder what it would be like having such a unique perspective. It would make things seem so much easier, less intense, viewing things from such a distance. Knowing his luck, if he ever did find out what it was like, then his current problems would be replaced with worse problems, making his current ones seem easier.  
  
*****  
  
Washu, or Little Washu as she preferred to be known, was currently working in her huge laboratory which, although it was big enough to cover the surfaces of five whole planets, was situated beneath the stairs of the Masaki home. Actually, it was only the door that led to the laboratory that was stationed beneath the stairs. Washu's laboratory was located inside a pocket dimension created by the self-styled greatest scientific mind in the galaxy.  
  
No one would dispute the claim, though; minutes spent with the sharp-witted genius would do a lot to convince anyone. Currently she was working on improving the designs of one of her latest creations, the part-mineral, part-organic life form which had established itself as one of the most powerful spaceships in the fleet.  
  
When the emperor and his wives had visited, his second wife Funaho had requested that she build them for the sake of galactic security. Seeing the potential for misuse, she had declined, instead assuring Funaho that she would not make any more.  
  
She would keep that promise until such time as she was released from it, however that didn't prevent her from exploring possibilities. After all, the greatest scientific genius had to do something to occupy her, and dabbling in intellectual curiosity never hurt anyone.  
  
-Bleep-bleep- Washu cursed; one of the sensors that she used to spy on the Masaki home had just gone offline. She shrugged. "Probably Mihoshi's bungling. No one else on this backward planet can so much as detect them, but somehow she accidentally destroys them. I'll fix it later-just a few strands to go and I'll have spliced myself the perfect life form."  
  
It didn't bother Washu that every time she had invented something she declared it perfect. In her mind, everything she created was perfect, but her creations couldn't possibly stay perfect. Events were always changing and life would become incredibly boring if nothing she made ever required perfecting to fit current events.  
  
As Washu once again lost herself in her work, forgetting the sensor that went off line, something important was taking place. It was an event that would change the fate of the Jurian Empire, and by the time she remembered, it would be too late-far too late.  
  
*****  
  
Tenchi watched in disbelief as his blood pooled out from where he had slumped after the fight with the …thing. Although it was humanoid in shape, he had enough experience with Washu to safely say that not everything that was humanoid was human. The fact that it looked and fought more like a shadow was a dead giveaway. He had managed to hit it once during the fight, and he had expected his Jurian sword to slice it in two like everything else he had hit with it.  
  
That had not happened. It was almost as if his sword had been blunted. The shock of seeing the tenchi-ken so ineffective was enough to make him pause. Seeing what he had previously thought as almost an unbeatable weapon stopped with such ease was enough for him to become distracted in the fight. That distraction was all that was needed for his apponent, his killer to be able to slice a hole in his torso the size of watermelon. He had lost. Tenchi couldn't believe it; he had beaten Kagato and with the help of the girls, and Dr. Clay as well.  
  
He had been extremely confident that he would be able to handle any threat that came his way. After all, if by any chance his impressive skills with the Tenchi-ken and the light hawk wings failed him, there was always a super-powered space pirate, a princess of Jurai and her guardians, and the greatest scientific mind in the galaxy-and if by any chance *they* all failed, there was Tsunami.  
  
Tenchi felt he had reason to feel confident. Now, though, it was all he could do to ignore the pain. He had lost; somehow, he had been ambushed and either the others had been unable to come to his aid, or were unaware of his situation as he fought for his life.  
  
It had been all up to him and he had lost, possibly opening up the way for the attacker to proceed to attack the household. He had failed in his quest to protect the girls-he had failed.  
  
Tenchi's last hope was that someone would find him in time to give him one last chance at life. No one did.  
  
*****  
  
Azusa stared sadly at the holographic image of the Milky Way. The image was an awesome sight, detailing around 400 billion stars, along with thousands of clusters and nebulae. The model was too small for him too make out each individual detail, but he knew that they were there.  
  
He watched as the six galactic arms that made up the spiral galaxy slowly rotated around the relatively large, bulbous formation that made up the Galactic Center. It was truly inspiring knowing that the Jurian empire stretched from the tip of the Cygnus arm, on the very edge of the spiral galaxy, to a spot well into the Orion arm.  
  
Azusa, despite being the emperor to such a huge empire, couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the vastness of space. Sure, his empire spanned over thirty thousand light years, but the Milky Way alone stretched over one hundred thousand light years, and the galaxy in which they had made their home was only one out of many. Originally his family and those of the other three royal families had fled from a neighboring galaxy to make their own here in the milky way.  
  
It was a testament to their strength and determination that there empire, which had started of so small. Had flourished and after ten thousand years spanned the stars to what it was today. He had received some troubling news though and in an attempt to reflect on what could well turn into a major incident Asuza had been drawn to the model, which was housed inside his palace on Jurai. Word was that one of colonial worlds on the edge of the empire had been bombed to oblivion. Normally the galaxy police would have dealt with such a matter; after all, it was in their jurisdiction.  
  
The colony in question was the latest of a series of pushes by colonists settling further and further away from the central authority of Jurai. While this had the advantage of a greater level of self-government, it also held the threat of a lesser presence of galactic law enforcement. This made them a favorite target for space pirates and other terrorist activities.  
  
It wasn't always space pirates or terrorists that provided a threat to new colonies, however, but also space itself. The galaxy was not always the safe place that his government led people to believe. Meteorites, gas clouds, super-sonic dust clouds, and intense bursts of radiation caused by supernovae had wiped out their fair number of colonies before and would continue to do so. A colony was very vulnerable to those kinds of threats early in its lifetime, at least until a fair amount of technology could be built, anyway.  
  
He and the rest of the galaxy police had assumed that the latest colony located on the far edges of the Cygnus arm had been a victim of such an event. It wasn't until the galaxy police and a team of scientists descended upon the former colony that they had discovered that it had been, in fact, bombed.  
  
What really had him and the council worried was what else they had found in their investigation. A large concentration of Tau neutrinos was evident above the planet. Such a large concentration, so long after the destruction of the colony, suggested an enormous concentration at the time of the colony's demise.  
  
The scientists who discovered the presence of the neutrinos also speculated that they had been produced, rather than naturally occurring. The implications of that supposition were staggering; the news that someone was going around bombing colonies would shake the foundations of the empire.   
  
Worse, news that they had a hold of some technology that wasn't known to law enforcement would spark fear. After all people felt secure knowing that the government had the biggest guns with which to protect its civilians with. If it was discovered that the galaxy police hadn't even been aware that it was occurring, then people's faith in him to protect them would start to falter, being that he was ultimately responsible for such a calamity.  
  
What made it worse, though, was that the council was using this very opportunity to increase their power and standing, at the expense of putting forward a united front with him to reassure the people, or at least the people that were allowed to know such things.  
  
Azusa almost growled when the door burst open, interrupting his brooding; he quickly cut off any objections at the sight of Misaki running into the room. "Waaahhhh, it's terrible!" she cried as she dove into his embrace. He shook his head as she started mumbling incoherently against his chest; he loved his first wife dearly, but sometimes she found the most inopportune times to require comforting.  
  
When his second wife Funaho walked in, he knew something was wrong. Misaki interrupted him all the time-it was the way she was, and he loved her for it. Funaho only interrupted him when it was important; she had a great political mind and was invaluable for smoothing over squabbles between the galaxy police, academy and the council. That wasn't to say that he didn't love his second wife, just that she was very different from Misaki.  
  
"Azusa, we must recall Yosho and the princesses from Earth."  
  
"But, dear," he almost whined over the top of Misaki's head, "I've already tried to persuade them. Yosho is adamant and the girls won't leave Tenchi. Besides," he continued in a gruffer tone, "you know as well as I do that the education they are receiving on earth will benefit them greatly when it becomes their turn to rule. The risk with the latest attack on one of our colonies doesn't change my mind about that."  
  
"Azusa, Tenchi has been assassinated. I doubt the girls will object to returning now and the council demands an heir. Between the bombing and the assassination we have a plot, one that stretches the length of the empire and that we cannot ignore."  
  
Azusa sighed and once again glanced at the scaled down model of the Milky Way. "Very well. Recall them and increase the alertness of the guards; until the threat has passed, it will indeed be safer on Jurai."  
  
*****  
  
A/N -For the Tenchi universe I have only seen the OAV's, so that is what I'll be following. The other universes are a little different.  
  
- for information on the Milky Way, an excellent source is http://members.nova.org/~sol/chview/chv5.htm  
  
- for those non-physicists, information on neutrinos is found at http://www.ps.uci.edu/~superk/neutrino.html 


	2. Book 1: A new start

Honor redefined  
  
I must reiterate my thanks to my proof reader Jesanae Tekani  
  
Ch2:  
  
A new start  
  
Ranma sighed at the unfairness of it all. He had just finished catching up on his sleep in time for lunch when he realized that he had forgotten it. The stupid tomboy had rushed him out before he had had a chance of grabbing it from the counter where Kasumi had prepared it.   
  
"Here, Ranma, I made you lunch."   
  
'Great, now the tomboy is going to try to feed me her toxic waste,' he almost groaned. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate someone making him lunch, he did. It was just that he hated being used as a guinea pig just because Akane couldn't accept the fact that she just couldn't cook.  
  
"Ranma-honey, I heard you forgot your lunch today! Well, don't worry, I'll have you some extra special okonomiyaki, coming right up!"  
  
'Okay, I'm saved; now all I've got to do is get rid of the baneful sludge that Akane made,' Ranma thought as he watched Ukyo set up her portable barbeque and start cooking him lunch. The smell had already started him drooling in anticipation.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, hussy?" Akane yelled, starting to lose her temper. "I made him lunch and he is going to eat it."   
  
'Well at least it's only two of the girls here; their fights aren't nearly as bad as when all three are involved.'  
  
"Who you calling hussy, stupid violent pervert girl?"  
  
'Okay, I'm doomed.' All three of his fiancées had arrived, distruction and a painfull beating could only follow.  
  
"Ranma eat too too delicious Raman, yes?" Shampoo chirped as he started to back away from his three fiancés.  
  
"Ranma, you will eat the lunch that I made for you!" Akane demanded.  
  
"Ignore that biohazard of Akane's and have lunch with your cute fiancée," Ukyo entreated.  
  
'This isn't good…' Already Akane had started to generate a very large aura based on anger and jealousy. Ukyo had unsheathed her large spatula, quickly forgetting the burning okonomiyaki on the grill, and Shampoo had recovered her bonbori.  
  
As he continued to edge away from the time bomb that was his three angry fiancées, he bumped into Nabiki. "3000 yen and I'll resolve this problem for you." She pointed in the direction off his fiancés. He just nodded eagerly and reached into his pocket for his rapidly diminishing supply of cash.  
  
"Ranma, you pervert, isn't your harem large enough? Stop flirting with my sister!" And with a massive swing of her mallet, Akane sent Ranma flying of into the direction of the dojo.  
  
*****  
  
Stomping off in anger, Akane didn't expect this argument to be any different from the ones they had had before. Even when Ranma didn't return to school for the afternoon classes, Akane wasn't too worried; she just figured that she had hit him a little harder than usual. It wasn't until she arrived home to be greeted by a cleaned-out guest room that she rethought some of her actions.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma growled as he sailed through the air toward the dojo. It wasn't so much the mallet strike that had hurt, but the lack of trust. He had always tried to live honestly and show character, despite the constant manipulations and blunders that his father kept springing on him. It wasn't so much his actions that were judged, though, but his appearance.  
  
Even he realized that his lack of education, his constant unthinking comments and his over-eagerness to fight were corroding his image. How could he change that, though? School was useless; sure, he managed to pass everything, but that wasn't to say he understood it. He couldn't when he was missing all of the knowledge that what they were trying to teach him was based on.  
  
The constant moving around and training didn't really give him time to think things through or socialize. Everything that wasn't combat related he delegated to his father, so in effect his father became his brain. Now, though, he had been in Nerima longer than he had stayed anywhere. It had awarded him time to think and learn that there were things out there that, while being useful to know, weren't combat related.  
  
Of course, with so many people hounding him at all hours, he hadn't had time to learn many of them, and so he remained the same. Ranma realized that he presented the image of someone who couldn't think his way out of a fight-who didn't want to. He became someone who didn't have any aspirations in life but to fight.  
  
That, would change today, but the environment in Nerima wasn't suited for the type of training he had in mind to help him change things. He would, he decided, need to go on a training trip to think things through and try to change the way he had been raised; it wasn't too late he decided to retrain the way he thought. His martial arts progress had been slowed of late also, this would be the perfect opportunity to correct that.  
  
Ranma just cursed as he landed in the Koi pond. It didn't matter, though, and if he had his way then this would be the last time that happened. Climbing out and being careful not to slip on the wet rocks that surrounded the koi pond, Ranma looked up to see Kasumui watching him from the house.  
  
"Yo, Kasumi. Tell pops That I'm off on a training trip. I'll be back soon and tell him that ill get more trainin done without him and Akane taggin along."  
  
He was sure that Kasumi would relate the message just as he was sure that the to old men, Akane and possibly the Amazons would come looking for him. That was okay, he and his father had been hiding from people almost the entire trip and since he had come to Nerima he had learnt a few new stealth techniques. They wouldn't find him before he was ready for them to.  
  
With that, he went upstairs and packed his few belongings. When he returned, he would be a changed man.  
  
*****  
  
Yosho looked around as he sat for the evening meal that Sasami had cooked. Where once mealtimes would be filled with life and activity, today there was a solemn atmosphere. He had called a family meeting, and yet where once he would expect six others, now only Sasami and Ayeka were in attendance, Tenchi's death had affected them all. Mihoshi had left to rejoin the Galaxy police and to place a report, possibly undergoing reassignment. Washu hadn't left her lab since his body had been found, and Ryoko had gone mad with grief and run off to who knows where.  
  
The reason for the meeting really only affected the two princesses sitting in front of him anyway. 'It is a testament to their strength that they are here at all,' Yosho thought. "I have received communications from Azusa that you are to return immediately to Jurai. There have been events that directly threaten the stability of the empire and you are needed there." He didn't even bother mentioning that it would be safer on Jurai, or that he was being recalled as well. He didn't plan to leave Earth anytime soon; he had come here for a reason and he wouldn't be leaving until he had achieved what he had come to do.  
  
"But we have to find out and punish those responsible for Tenchi's murder! We can't possibly leave until whoever is responsible pays for their crimes! And what about Ryoko? How can we leave this planet to that pirate's tender mercies? " asserted Ayeka bursting into tears. Sasami just sat there staring at the food that she had prepared.  
  
"Azusa is preparing a fleet to escort you two, which should be arriving shortly," continued Yosho, completely ignoring Ayeka's hysterical outburst. Washu had kept him up to date with events in the empire, and he was even less inclined to return than he would have been normally. What the people needed wasn't someone who would further destabilize the empire, though with Tenchi dead there was only one other possibility.  
  
His other daughter had also had a son, one that he had not seen since his birth, when he had inhibited the boy's Jurian powers. While he had been a little skeptical about his daughter's marriage, he knew that she always kept her family foremost in her mind. Nodoko would not let the piece of trash she had married interfere with the way her family was run, which was a good thing, since he had held no secrets from her. Yes, he would need to find out what had happened to his estranged grandson.  
  
*****  
  
Nodoko Saotome had been, for the last eight months. preparing for the return of her son and husband. Their trip, she knew, had ended over six months ago, but she didn't doubt that they would return, at least to Tokyo. She had built a dojo on the back of her estate so that her son would be able to teach the family art when he returned, and she had also been redecorating the house. Her son would be a man among men and one of the best martial artists in the world. However Nodoko didn't deceive herself; Ranma, no matter how good he was or what training regiment Genma put him through, just would not have the experience required to be the best.  
  
When the phone rang, Nodoko ran for it as she had done every time over the last six months. "Daughter, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news." It was her father, Yosho, and those words struck terror into her heart. The combination of what he was saying and the sound of his voice filled her stomach with dread. Yosho had always been a strong and hearty man whom nothing could faze, and his voice had normally reflected the confidence that he held; today his voice held no confidence and little strength only bleak despair.  
  
"Tenchi has been assassinated.  
  
All at once it was as if a weight from her heart had been removed. Her son wasn't dead-but then a different weight replaced it. "No, you said he wouldn't be needed for the succession. I haven't seen him in over ten years, Father-how can you think of taking him away now?"  
  
"Daughter, didn't you hear what I just said? Tenchi was assassinated. Assassinated! It is even more important now that we have a clear line of succession." The argument with his daughter was returning strength to his voice, if not the confidence that she remembered it containing.  
  
"It doesn't need my little boy, Father, it has you! After all, aren't you the son of the emperor? The line of succession seems clear enough to me," Nodoko retorted, though her argument seemed to lack spark as though she had suggested such before and already knew what the reply would be.  
  
"You know full well what the results of that decision, daughter. It is the reason that I exiled myself to this planet in the first place. If I were to inherit the throne, the empire would be split down the middle, and we would be looking at civil war at best and annihilation at worst. Both the council and the people need someone to eliminate division, not create it."  
  
Nodoko sighed at the futility of the conversation; she had always known it would come to this. It was in part why she had chosen such a dishonorable husband as Genma. It was also why she had sent Ranma off with him at such a young age. If what she suspected was to occur, then her son needed to be strong enough to protect both himself and others. Genma was a first class martial artist with a lot of potential, even if his master had squandered a lot of it.  
  
The first few years of Ranma's life, she had taught him to live with integrity and honor, enough that Genma's dishonorable ways would not completely rub off on him. The brain is an incredible organism, and those first few years were very important in a child's development. Oh, she was very certain that he had picked up a number of terrible habits from her disgusting husband, but after those first few years they would not be impossible to squash.  
  
"There is a little problem if you expect to just come around and pick him up, though, Father," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Nodoko, this is no time to play games. The situation is grave." Yosho's voice held a warning.  
  
"Officially, my son's training trip finished six months ago, and yet were is he? I'm positive that he isn't dead, but the only other possibility is that Genma has done something really stupid and is hiding the boy from me."  
  
"It is very important that you find him, daughter. Let me know if you need help."  
  
Nodoko rubbed her eyes as she hung up; as hard as it was for her, she was sure that what her father planned for her son would be harder. She just hoped that Genma had done a reasonable job of raising her son, and that her father would let her join him when the time came.  
  
Somewhere in Nerima, a panda shivered despite his thick fur coat.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko just lay with her back towards a tree and sobbed. After running from the image of Tenchi's body, still slumped over a pool of dried blood, for what seemed like hours, she had found herself in a forest. It was strange, though, since she was sure that she had already passed through the forest that bordered the Misaki Shrine.  
  
'It really doesn't matter were I am, I will never be with my Tenchi again' she thought. "This wasn't how things were meant to end," she mumbled as her sobbing intensified. When Yosho had defeated her and sealed her in the cave that was to become her tomb for the next seven hundred years, she had felt nothing but relief. She had hated how Kagato had enslaved her will and used her as a living weapon. Ryoko remembered well the faces of those she had slaughtered while she had been under his control.  
  
While she had been trapped in that cave she could feel Kagato's control over her slipping. It was decades later, however, that his control had been finally silenced. She had been looking forward to being released soon after that. After all, you do not blame a knife or a gun for the use its owner puts it to.  
  
She had been fortunate, though, for she had been created from a combination of Washu's ova and some genetic material from the Mass. While the powers she had been given from using the gems that Washu had given her had been great, they weren't the only powers that she had.  
  
It was true that it was the power of the gems that made her such a terrific weapon and had drawn Kagato's attention, but when Yosho had taken those gems from her and trapped her in her tomb, it hadn't removed the powers that she had been born with.  
  
As a result, she had been able to create an immaterial double to keep track of what was going on on the outside. Due to the energy draining properties of the cave, it wasn't something that she could do all the time, but it was something that she could do enough to keep her sanity.  
  
It had been centuries more than she had anticipated before she had once again started hoping for her eventual release. Tenchi, even as a young boy, had seemed to almost sense her presence; at least, he had always seemed to know when her immaterial double was around, even if he didn't show any evidence of being able to see or hear her.  
  
It was something new. In all the centuries of containment, Tenchi had been the only one that seemed to be able to sense her. Not even Yosho, crown prince of Jurai, someone who had been powerful enough to stop her at the height of her power, had been able to do that.  
  
So naturally, she had taken an interest in this small boy. Ryoko had followed him everywhere when she had had the energy to, and throughout the years had fallen in love with him.  
  
It seemed to be a natural ending to an unnatural love affair when he had freed her from her imprisonment. It was her hope that she would be able to further her relationship with the boy. Then Ayeka had arrived, complicating things, especially when she seemed to take a liking to Tenchi.  
  
She still shuddered when she remembered Kagato, where Tenchi had nearly died. Then there had been Dr. Clay's assassination attempt. It had all worked out in the end, though, and she had even become more human through her merging with Zero.  
  
Things at that point seemed so certain to work out; she had been getting closer to Tenchi and he seemed powerful enough that she didn't need to worry about him dropping dead one day. He had, though, and every time she closed her eyes, she could see those filmy eyes that bespoke the end to her fairy tale ending.  
  
That just wouldn't do. She would join him for her fairy tale ending even in death. She couldn't do it with a blade; her increased healing would make that extremely messy. No, all she needed to do was replicate the draining properties in the cave, and with the gem on her wrist, that would be relatively easy to do.  
  
Ryoko raised her arms and concentrated in pushing her energy into the surrounding woodlands. It seemed to be working, too; already she could feel her strength lessening. She would be with her beloved Tenchi soon. She would have her happy ending.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma stretched out his limbs after a hard day's run. It had been a couple of days since he had left Nerima, and he felt great. He hadn't realized how repressive the atmosphere had become in Tokyo.  
  
No more interfering old men, no more fiancées and no more old ghouls. It had given him an idea why his father seemed to run from his problems; it would be so easy for him never to return to Nerima. The weight of his responsibilities would force him to return, though, and sooner rather than later.  
  
Currently he was at Yakushima, the furthest he could be from Tokyo and still be in Japan. Relatively undeveloped and remote, it provided him the best chance he had of remaining undisturbed for a couple of weeks. If he didn't move by then, the chances of being found by the Nerima crew began to stack up.  
  
Even though he had had to travel hard and fast to avoid detection, Ranma had been able to use his creed of turning everything into training to garner some quality stealth and conditioning practice. Now that he had arrived at his destination, he could use the extra time that he wasn't traveling to broaden his training regime.  
  
Casually brushing past a low branch, Ranma lowered his camping pack. 'This will be a good place to camp,' he thought, looking around at the clearing he had chosen. It was far enough from town not to cause any problem and near enough to fresh water that he could make do with the rations he had gathered on his way.  
  
Ranma stopped setting up his camp as he felt a rush of energy into the surrounding wilderness. At first he had thought it was Ki, but that didn't seem right-it was definitely something that he needed to investigate. Dropping his half-constructed tent, he dashed off to find the epicenter.  
  
Reaching it, he was quite surprised to see a rather attractive girl around his age leaching her own energy into the surroundings. 'So what was that other energy I felt earlier?' Ranma just shook his head and tried to remember the shiatsu point that Tofu and used on him, both to block Ki flow and induce unconsciousness.  
  
When he was sure he had it correct he jumped down from the branch he had hidden himself on and applied it. Not a moment to soon, it appeared; she had almost drained herself dry. Whatever she had done almost killed her. Ranma shrugged to himself and started dragging her to his campsite, but not before making sure that she was really unconscious. The last thing he needed was for her to wake up and jump to conclusions.  
  
Besides, it looked like she needed some care, which she wouldn't get slumped over almost dead in the woods. 


	3. Book 1: A softening up

Honor Redefined  
  
I've got to Say WSRaptor really breathed some life into this. Wonderful job, I appreciate it, Proofreading cant be easy.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A Softening Up  
  
"Unidentified vessels, please respond." Azusa was perched on the edge of his throne in anticipation. It seemed that the people who were responsible for the destruction of the outer colony were back. "Unidentified vessels, if you continue on your current approach vector, you will be deemed hostile and fired upon." Although they had, by all appearances, brought friends, surely they wouldn't try anything since Oculus Prime was one of their larger and more advanced colonies. "Unidentified vessels, this is your last warning." the voice boomed out of a speaker in the corner of his throne room.   
  
An aide had notified him as soon as the brigands were spotted on an approach path to Oculus Prime. The galaxy police had dispatched a fleet of their more powerful warships, followed closely by support ships. The support ships that followed were mainly rescue and recovery vessels in case the situation turned hostile.  
  
Due to the vast distances involved when traversing the empire, if the bandits did decide to try something, the colony would be on its own for a day or two. It would be significantly more if they tried something on the outer colonies. Throughout the history of the Jurian empire, he and his forefathers had embarked on a building campaign, but expansion had far out sped any construction of infrastructure that enabled speedy access to his colonies.  
  
"All personnel to battle stations. This is not a drill. Fire a warning shot." Azusa's knuckles whitened as his grip on the arm rests increased. "They still haven't deviated their course. Targeting their engines..." He almost couldn't bear the wait. "No, that's impossible! Use the mark III plasma torpedoes, maximum kinetic!"  
  
"How is that possible … weapons ineffective! I'm detecting an energy spike in the vicinity of the unidentified vessels!" Where once the voice on the other end of the speaker had been calm and professional sounding, there was now evident an edge of panic.  
  
"Divert all power from non-essential systems to the shields!"  
  
"Mayday! Mayday! This is Oculus Prime requesting immediate assis..."  
  
Static replaced the dialogue that had him informed of the situation at Oculus Prime. His prayers that the situation would somehow work out peacefully weren't answered. It was not something that any emperor wanted to hear. One of his colonies bombed. So many of his people killed, people that relied upon him for their safety. Turning to his aide, Azusa managed to whisper "Summon the heads of the council and a representative of the galactic academy immediately. You are not to speak of this to anyone outside of the royal families. Is that understood?" Getting an acknowledgement from the aid, he continued, "Ask my wives if they would care to join me. Their advice would be invaluable." The aid bowed and quickly left to carry out his instructions.  
  
Azusa didn't have to wait long before his wives walked in to sit beside him. The three chairs at the end of the extensive chamber were an intimidating sight. It was an effect a number of emperors had relied upon and used to their advantage. "The news has spread husband," Funaho informed him. "While the stations internal coms were on a secure link, the final mayday was broadcast on public channels. There is no way you can keep this under wraps. You need to focus on damage control."  
  
Funaho's calm interpretation of events was interrupted as the heads of the other three royal families walked in. Ushio Kamiki filed in with Amasi Tatsuki, both of whom were in what looked like a heated discussion. Kuzuki Amaki accompanied the representative of the galactic academy.  
  
"What have you been doing Azusa? This is the second colony we've lost in as many months!" Ushio cried out angrily.  
  
"What has Tsunami had to say about this? It is clear that we are facing a threat we may not be able to handle ourselves. An outer colony that has barely enough technology to survive without the direct support of Jurai is one thing, but if they could so easily destroy Oculus Prime then Jurai could be next!" Amasi joined his voice to Ushiro's questions.   
  
Out of the three representatives of the royal families and the heads of the council only Kuzuki was silent. While he was busy talking to the representative of the galactic academy, he still could have joined his fellows in protest.  
  
Azusa trembled in anger. It was one thing to become overwhelmed at the news that they were after 10,000 years facing a direct threat to their sovereignty and he would have forgiven any disrespect if that had been the case. But their disrespect seemed to be founded on a blatant jockeying for power at his expense. He was the emperor and direct representative of Tsunami their goddess. To be treated with such disrespect for such a disgusting reason was a slur at Tsunami.   
  
"Enough!" he shouted, quieting down what could have led to an uncontrollable argument. "I have asked you here today not to lay blame or spread rumors but to gain answers. If it wasn't for the fact that we need to present a united front in the face of attack I would have you regretting those words!" His family had access to the light hawk wings and so was responsible for the safety of the empire. If they had no respect for him at least they should respect his position as emperor and living representative of Tsunami.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, there is with us today a representative of the galactic academy." the weaselly-faced man twitched as all eyes focused on him. "Please tell us you have some information on those responsible for bombing our colonies."  
  
"Ah, yes. Well of course, that is why I'm here," he started with an embarrassed laugh. He rearranged the pile of notes and equipment he had brought with him and continued, "We hypothesized that the large concentration of Tau neutrinos at the alpha site were a result of some unknown technology. A technology that was either used or carried upon the criminals' ships. This allowed us to have a trace on when and where they were likely to turn up next."  
  
He started to become more confident as he lost himself in what was obviously a passionate subject for the young scientist. "We started to monitor the neutrino spectrum near those colonies that had a sufficient technology base to allow us to do so."  
  
A holographic graph appeared in the space in front of the conference of people, "This is a representation of the neutrino spectrum over time around the Oculus system." He explained to the emperor, his two wives, and to the three heads of the other royal families.  
  
"The six bars represent a percentage of each type of neutrino." The scientist pointed as the graph became a bar graph with six vertical columns. "The horizontal dotted line above each column represents the average value over time."  
  
"As you can see at around this time we can see a rapid increase in the concentration of Tau neutrinos at the expense of the remaining neutrinos." The displayed showed the middle column increasing apparently being fueled by the decrease in the remaining columns. "If this were a natural occurrence you would expect the increase to be repeated across the spectrum, not just this small section of it. It is fascinating to imagine what..."  
  
"This is all very interesting doctor, but please keep the details and suppositions to a minimum," Azusa asked as he watched the faces of those around him start to lose focus.   
  
"Yes of course," he answered a little embarrassed by being so easily distracted. "As you know, it was at this point that we notified the galaxy police that there would be a possible attack at location beta. The good news is that evidence has been found suggesting that Oculus Prime may have survived the bombardment, though with serious damage."  
  
"What is worrisome though is how their fleet was able to jump in from an unknown location, past site betas primary defenses, all without being detected by our sensors. We don't know how they did that yet, nor do we know why conventional weapons were ineffective."   
  
"From the large number of unknown technologies being used by the fleet as well as the strange vessel designs, it has been speculated that what we face is nothing less than an incursion of an alien power. Why, to think that there is another Civilization that has gathered enough resources and is advanced enough..."  
  
At the frowns he was receiving from the other members of the conference, the scientist decided that his speculations were not being well received. Clearing his throat he finished his briefing, "We have plenty of images of the fleet and we are working on possible theories about how their technologies work. Without working models, though, it could take a while."  
  
"Thank you doctor. Please keep us all informed of any further developments. Also, may I remind you that finding out who these invaders are, if they are indeed alien to the empire, is secondary to developing an effective defensive and offensive weapon against them." Azusa waited for a nod before he dismissed the young researcher. An image of the alien fleet was left hovering menacingly in place as the doctor left the room leaving the Jurian elite to discuss the future of the empire.  
  
*****  
  
"So son-in-law has left Nerima." enquired the ancient martial artist in an awfully smug tone. "By himself. Now isn't that interesting. You're sure that he didn't leave in response to a challenge that he received?" Cologne added by fixing her great grand daughter with a penetrating stare.  
  
"Very sure Great Grandmother. Already sneaky mercenary girl is organizing search party. Will we join matriarch?" Shampoo almost bounced around the room. It had been too long since she had been allowed to hunt.  
  
"No, it seems that the game has shifted. It is no longer useful to preserve the status quo. This is the opportunity that we have been waiting for. If we play this right you will have your husband very, very soon." explained Cologne.  
  
"We find Ranma alone and take him to China then. I knows Great Grandmother powerful enough to do so." Chirped Shampoo eagerly, relishing the idea of finally being alone with her husband.  
  
"What have I told you about willing allies girl?" Cologne rasped in exasperation. "A willing ally is infinitely more valuable than an unwilling one. No, son in law is growing up. He is maturing and if we can become a part of that process then we will have snared ourselves a very willing ally. It will require patience and a lot of planning, but the chances of success are well worth the extra time it will take. All we have to do is find the boy and our success is almost guaranteed!" Cologne almost cackled with glee. "I have a feeling that Son-in-law will make an exceptional ally."  
  
"Mr. Part-Timer!" Cologne barked out "We're going out. When we get back, the restaurant better still be here!" The search for Ranma had begun, and the amazons were determined that they would be the ones to find him.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko found herself sitting against a tree facing what looked to be a camp. She felt healthy, disgustingly healthy. That technique must have either failed, or judging by the fact that she was in the middle of a camp, some do-gooder had found her and saved her life.  
  
Taking in her surroundings, Ryoko looked around what was she had to admit, a well-ordered campsite. There was a tent pitched over one side of the clearing beside a campfire with what looked and smelled like lunch. Finally, there was a clothes line with... "WHAT THE HELL?!?"  
  
That was her laundry being hung up and aired even though she was not naked. Somehow she had managed to obtain a silken Chinese out fit, black trousers with a red silken top, replacing her usual attire, right down to her panties.  
  
"Ah good your up, it's been three days I was getting worried." Whoever owned the camp had apparently decided to make an appearance, he had obviously heard her outburst.  
  
"What did you do to me, and what did you mean by three days." Ryoko was angry, not only had this person decided to save her life but also taking a closer look he seemed to bear a remarkable resemblance to her beloved Tenchi. It was almost like he was mocking her loss. It was almost symbolic. A Tenchi look alike was preventing her death as if he was reaching from beyond the grave. It did not change the fact that she would much rather join him in the after life.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down lady! When I found you, your aura was somehow being leeched into the environment. You passed out from a lack of sustainable Ki and I brought you back to my camp. Don't worry, I made sure you were fed, cleaned and bedded. I had nothing better to do while I waited for you to recover." Ryoko's eyes narrowed. There was something that he wasn't telling her. His description of the last three days was far too brief.  
  
'Did he just say...?' she took another look at what she was wearing and glanced to where her clothes were being aired. 'Fed, cleaned and BEDDED?!?' she thought. Why that no good molester. She was going to kill him and then she could get onto dying herself.  
  
The young man that bore a remarkable similarity to Tenchi backed away from her as she started to draw heavily on the power of the gem on her wrist. "You will die now," she said in a low menacing voice. There was something wrong with the way her body seemed to handle the amount of power she was handling but Ryoko just put it down to her near death experience. 'Anyway,' she thought 'I have better things to do, like kill the pervert' as she started to slice up his camp with her energy sword in an attempt to slice off some of his more important limbs.  
  
"Ah crap, I just knew that she was going to be some crazy chick that wanted to kill me." The young man muttered as he dodged her sword with a skill that she hadn't seen since her fight with Yosho. Even Tenchi had not managed to gain the skill necessary to spar with her. 'Of course now he will never be able to get that skill' Ryoko thought darkly as she renewed her efforts. "What's your problem? What did you expect me to do, leave ya in yer own stink for three days."  
  
"Just die!" she shouted as she was starting to get a little frustrated at his success in dodging her strikes 'I haven't become that rusty have I? Ah well, time to bring out the big guns,' she thought, drawing upon more power from the gem in her wrist.   
  
"Let's see how well you deal with this you molester!" Ryoko shouted before letting loose an array of fire balls at the pig tailed pervert. When it became evident that he was avoiding her blasts with almost the same ease as before she decided that she would try something new.  
  
Not so much new, but a variation on an old technique. Molecular manipulation would, she felt certain, finish this guy off where her other attacks lacked the strength to do so. Grabbing control of the trees that abounded this area of what she presumed was still Japan, she ordered them to attack. There was no way that he could defeat the 15 trees that she sent after him, so she sat back to watch what would be a very satisfying end to the sordid affair.  
  
Ryoko almost crowed in victory after the trees tagged the young man despite his best efforts. It wouldn't be long now. She only wished she had popcorn. She felt little concern when he seemed to get a little more serious. After all, she doubted she could beat 15 trees if someone as skilled as she was controlling them.   
  
It wasn't until she lost track of him that she felt a little worried. How could she have lost track of him? Losing track of what appeared to be a skilled fighter in the middle of a fight was always a bad sign. "Sorry lady," she heard the young man say almost mournfully as she felt the world spinning out of control. It didn't last long though and after being slammed painfully into the ground, she wished it had lasted longer. Needless to say, after that, she had lost control over the trees and was too exhausted to attempt to regain control.  
  
Ryoko looked up at the sky and sighed. She had lost again. Something that had been happening far too often. Before this fight, she had believed that if only she had been with Tenchi, maybe then, she would have been able to protect him. Maybe then, he would still be alive. She had just had her ass handed to her on a plate by a human though; quickly dashing the thought that she could have made a difference.  
  
Ryoko looked at the young man wearing Tenchi's face and burst into tears. Tenchi was not coming back and nothing she could do would change that sad fact. She didn't even notice that she had been gathered into a firm embrace or the fact that she no longer had the desire to end her life.   
  
A/N - Real life bites, already I've lost two proofreaders to it. Ah well.  
  
-For those wondering what the 'Tenchi look a like' stuff is well, family resemblance. 


	4. Book 1: sending out the search parties

Honour Redefined  
  
Ch4: Sending out the search parties  
  
I've got to Say WSRaptor really breathed some life into this. Wonderful job, I appreciate it, Proofreading cant be easy.  
  
The elite of Jurai had gathered in Azusa's throne room to discuss the threat to the empire. Azusa, emperor of Jurai, sat between his two wives Misaki and Funaho facing the heads of the three royal families Ushio Kamiki, Amasi Tatsuki and Kuzuki Amaki. The image of the three alien vessels that had destroyed one colony and significantly damaged another hovered hauntingly between them where the young doctor, who had briefed them all on the threat, had left it.  
  
"Gentlemen, however it may seem, we have in our history weathered worse storms than this one." Azusa started in an attempt to calm the mood of his peers. "Let's put it all into perspective: one colony has been damaged, one destroyed, and an heir to the throne of Jurai has been killed over the course of a few months. The Jurian Empire spans over hundreds of thousands of such colonies and has several heirs to the throne. It may sound callous, but the empire has grown so large, that all but the most advanced colonies face extinction everyday. It is the nature of space."  
  
Azusa secretly grieved for Tenchi and every single one of his citizens that lost their lives in what was looking more and more like an invasion as time went on. An invasion from whom or what and with what motives was still unclear, but he knew that if he allowed the panic to spread from this room then the war was half over. The heads of the royal houses had been keen to exploit any perceived political weakness upon the destruction of a starter colony. However, with the death of one of Tsunamis knights and the attack on a colony that was almost as well defended as Jurai they had quickly grown fearful.  
  
"It is..." Azusa cut off what he was about to say when he saw a body phasing through the roof. Fearing that his security had been breached, he almost reached for the light hawk wings in an attempt to protect himself, his wives and the heads of the houses.  
  
"It is wise that you stay alert at times such as these, my son." Before he could even make out her face, Asuza recognised that the gentle voice belonged to none other than the goddess, Tsunami. "I am not here to bring harm to any in this room, but to advice on the troubles ahead."  
  
Tsunami looked on as the Elite of a powerful empire bowed in supplication before her. While she did not crave such attention like her sister, she still found it flattering on the odd occasion. Still, Tsunami disliked too much. It was one of the reasons her visits to Jurai were so sparse.  
  
"As you have no doubt heard by now, one of my knights has been slain on the colony world of Earth. He died to awaken you to the deadly threat you and the people of Jurai now face. It is a struggle that every Jurian will need to face for the Empire to come out stronger for it. Sadly, it is a struggle that I can take no part in. You must rise or fall by your own merits." She was now suspended before all those in the great hall. "The Jurian Empire will become more united and achieve supremacy in this galaxy or it will fall and become a distant memory for those of your citizens who survive. This may be a turning point in the history of your great empire. However, you all should know that if I didn't have faith in you overcoming this hurdle, then I would never have chosen to help the ancestors of your families when you chose to form your own confederation."  
  
She then began to fade away, like mist in the wind. However, before totally vanishing from where she had appeared, she whispered, "I may not be able to interfere directly, but never forget that I am always watching."  
  
*****  
  
Silence followed her departure. While everyone in that room had expected Tsunami to comment on the latest problems, even foretell what the future had in store for the people of Jurai, none had expected the message to be so dire or so public. While in Jurai's long history, it was not unheard of for Tsunami to appear before people other than the emperor or her knights, it certainly didn't happen often. For her to appear before so many people at once seemed to add weight to her already hefty announcement.  
  
"Lord Azusa!" the doors to throne room burst open to reveal an aide. It was apparent to everyone in the room that the red faced aide gasping for breathe had run in order to bring whatever news he carried to the assembly.  
  
"Lord Azusa!" he managed to gasp out again in a vain effort to catch his breath. "Merchants on route to Jurai from Ombus III have discovered one of our patrols…. guttered."   
  
News of a guttered patrol evidently shocked and surprised many of the people in the room but it quite clearly angered Azusa. "How could one of our patrols be completely destroyed without our being aware of it and why was it left for some merchants to find?!?" Azusa growled. The threat that Tsunami had warned them about was here and they were woefully unprepared for it.  
  
"I want patrols doubled and restricted to the inner colonies. The outer colonies will have to fend for them selves for the time being. Someone hurry the academy! We need answers yesterday!"  
  
"But what about the people who live in the outer colonies? They will be helpless if they were to be attacked. How can you justify just abandoning them like that?!?" argued Ushio Kamiki.  
  
Azusa almost exploded in anger. How dare he question his authority before the others?!? If he had doubts then they should have been brought up privately. Only the fact that his wives sat beside him stopped him from reacting more forcefully. "We must protect our scientific and industrial centre, without which we would surely lose this struggle. Already it must be obvious to everybody that our defenses are inadequate and we haven't enough ships for patrols. Once we correct these oversights, then we will show these invaders why no one has threatened the Jurian Empire for ten thousand years!"  
  
He found it hard to ignore the skeptical looks he received in reply to his statement.  
  
*****  
  
Nodoka walked slowly, almost stately, through the streets of Tokyo. In one hand, she held her family Katana and in the other, she held the address for the Tendo dojo. Today, Tsunami bless, she would see her son for the first time in over ten years. If Genma had run into trouble on his trip, which for a dishonourable cur like him would not be hard, then Soun, his old training partner, would be the first place he went.  
  
It had not been as hard as she had thought it would be to track down Soun after all these years. He had married and settled down in a well known dojo in Nerima. A few questions about such a well known personality very easily yielded some answers.   
  
She had heard that Soun's wife had died leaving him to raise three daughters alone. He would make an easy mark for her conniving husband. Nodoka just hoped that she would be able to make recompense for whatever troubles he had brought upon and would no doubt continue to bring upon them.  
  
Finding the right place, she knocked. It seemed that Soun had come into some money since the days he trained with her husband. The house was large for a property in the middle of Tokyo; the taxes alone must have cut a dent into their wealth. No wonder her husband had not come home. He was in the lap of luxury compared to where she would have had him living.  
  
Within a few moments the door opened to reveal a young woman wearing a plain housedress and an apron. "Hello, can I help you?" the young woman asked as she left her sentence hanging.  
  
Nodoka recognised Kasumi from descriptions that she had received of Soun's daughters. She knew her child must have had a very lonely life growing up on the road. She also knew that no one could replace her as Ranma's mother. However, from the reports she had received, Kasumi would have made an ideal surrogate.  
  
"Nodoka Saotome." she replied. "I've come to see my husband and son. I understand my husband is staying here." Even if she knew no such thing, it was best to put on a knowing face when dealing with her wayward husband and his friends.  
  
"Of course, please follow me," the young woman answered demurely. Nodoka followed Kasumi into their main dining room where the Tendo family was obviously planning some kind of trip. Genma sat in the corner eating the rations that had been previously packed, effectively undoing a lot of the work that the others had done.  
  
"Genma!" Nodoka snapped as she unwittingly saved some of the remaining rations. Genma immediately started sweating, as he jumped up and looked for a quick exit. "Where is my son?!?" the swish of her katana leaving its sheath and the thunk as it entered the wall within a hair's breath of his head stalled any hope of flight on his behalf.  
  
"Genma, what is this?!? Not another fiancée I hope! Ranma will marry Akane...just as soon as we find him!" Soun's demon head roared in anger at Genma who was, by now, cowering from his wife and his training partner."  
  
"Husband..." Nodoka drawled out with contempt, "Explain now! What is this about fiancées?"  
  
Nabiki, quick to smell a profitable situation, took charge of the degenerating situation. "Mrs. Saotome perhaps I can help?"   
  
Nodoka looked up at the middle daughter with slitted eyes. She had heard about her as well. "Nabiki, I will not pay you. If you will tell me where my son is, fine. If not..." she glanced quickly at the quivering martial artist next to her embedded katana, "I can always take it out of my husband's hide."  
  
Nabiki suppressed a grimace. It seems someone had been talking about her. When she found out who they were, they would regret it. "Ranma is engaged to my younger sister Akane..." she said, gesturing to the youngest of the daughters "to unite the schools."  
  
"He has recently gone on a training trip. We are packing to join him." 'Well, he did tell Kasumi he was going on a training trip and we are going to join him. No need to tell his mother that we have no idea where he is.'  
  
When Nodoka looked over and made eye contact with the daughter that his son was allegedly engaged to, Akane grunted "Not that I care about the perverted jerk!" as she looked away from the penetrating eyes that seemed to judge and deem her unworthy.  
  
Looking at the amount of traveling gear and hearing Nabiki's vague explanations of her son's whereabouts, Nodoka decided that there was more going on than what was immediately apparent. If she was to be reunited with her son any time soon, she decided she would almost certainly have to tag along.  
  
"I will come with you. Genma and I have a lot of catching up to do." she said smiling evilly. "Akane and I can also discuss my son on the way. What better way is there to get to know my son again than talking to his fiancée?"  
  
Nabiki just blinked and decided that she needed to make some phone calls. Genma shivered as he remembered all the training he put his son through. Akane smiled thinking, 'What better way to win the fiancée war than to get close to his mother'.  
  
Nodoka stood guard over her husband. It wasn't really that important that he didn't escape. After all, she had gotten what she wanted about 17 years ago when Ranma was conceived. What was important was that she find her son and she knew that this family would lead her to him. Yosho had made it clear that every minute that he wasn't found, brought the empire closer to a disaster that didn't bear thinking about.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma gently laid the sleeping Ryoko down on the bedding that he had made up for her. There wasn't much left intact after their fight, and what a fight it was. That sword of her's and the fireballs were impressive enough, but once she started to control those trees like she had... Ranma shivered with excitement. If the girl in front of him had been in better shape, he doubted if he would have been able to take her.  
  
As it was she was still recovering from that weird technique of hers that nearly drained her of all her ki. 'In fact...' Ranma thought with a frown '...she shouldn't have been able to fight nearly as well as she did.' Whatever energy she had been using it wasn't ki, yet the only thing he had found when taking care of her over the last few days was that weird tattoo on her wrist. 'Ah maybe that's it,' he thought remembering back to the time when Ryoga got his power up from a tattoo.   
  
Once she recovered, Ranma wanted to make sure that she taught him those techniques. It didn't matter overmuch that she didn't use Ki to fuel her most potent attacks. His school had adapted a number of techniques that didn't necessarily fit in with their teachings.  
  
'The sword and fireball might be achievable through the use of my aura. With a little bit of work, I might be able to replicate the energy blast. However, the sword would require a level of control that I just don't have.'  
  
Ranma had spent most of his time exploring his centre. He didn't often have time to do this. Something was always happening on the road and when he was living in Nerima. After Cologne had taught him the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken and the Hiryü Shöten Ha, he had felt himself to be on the verge of a new level. A level he knew he could reach if he just had the time to sit and explore the changes occurring in his aura and body.  
  
He was so close he could feel it. He had been pleasantly surprised at the control he had been able to achieve over the surprisingly large reserves he had found. He had always known that as his aura would slowly increase over time as he improved but since Nerima, it had increased markedly. He would have to thank the old ghoul.  
  
The meditation had also been good for thinking on past encounters with his rivals and fiancées. He had picked through all his encounters with them not only for further martial inspiration, but also in an attempt to avoid any misunderstandings with people that he met in the future. If he became less vulnerable to Nabiki's schemes, well, that would be a bonus.  
  
He had messed that up though. The first person he had met ended up in a fight with him. It wasn't only the misunderstanding (though he was sure that contributed), but the grief he had seen in her face. It must have been almost overwhelming for her if he had noticed.   
  
Maybe in that light, it had been a suicide attempt rather than an exotic martial arts technique gone wrong. If that was the case, not only had she been recovering from a suicide attempt, but she was also trying to cope with the death of a loved one as well.  
  
Ranma cursed his lack of social decorum. Thinking back to what he had unwittingly implied, he shook his head cursing himself again. Well, he would just have to make it up to her starting with dinner. Well, whenever she woke up and he managed to salvage what he could from the remains of his camp.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko roused from her slumber to the smell of cooking. 'What's Sasami doing all the way out here?' she thought drowsily. Painful and unwelcome flashes of recent events ensured that she quickly regained her bearings.  
  
"Good, you're awake. I apologize for any misunderstandings we may have had. I assure you I didn't do anything improper." A male voice said. Yes, it was that damned human Tenchi look alike.  
  
"I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Ranma Saotome," he said holding out a bowl of soup. It didn't look like much, but it smelt great and she was starving.  
  
"Ryoko," she said guzzling down the soup. It not only smelt good, but tasted great as well. Maybe what they said about hunger being the best spice was true.  
  
"So, who was he?" Ranma asked, tactlessly, as he handed her a second bowl.  
  
Ryoko paused, narrowed her eyes, then resumed eating at a slower pace. "I don't know what your talking about." she replied. She was not going to spill the beans to some human. Most humans on this planet still believed that they were alone in the universe and besides this particular human made her nervous. Not only did he wear a face similar to Tenchi's, but he had been able to best her in combat. Anyone who could beat her in a fight, even weakened as she was, made her nervous.  
  
Still, she was hungry, he was being hospitable, and then there was that cursed resemblance to her beloved Tenchi. "I don't suppose the name Misaki means anything to you," she asked. There was, after all, the chance that the resemblance was more than a coincidence. If that was the case, maybe there was the chance that she would have someone to talk to after all.  
  
"Nope sorry," the man said handing her another serving before starting to serve himself. "That doesn't mean much though. I've been on the road most of my life. It's not someone my old man ripped off is it?" he said it as if it had happened often.  
  
'What kind of family did this man come from if he has to ask that type of question?' she asked herself. Outloud she replied "Ah forget it. So what brings you to this remote section of Japan. We are still in Japan aren't we?"   
  
This time, it was Ranma's turn to look at her funny. "You aren't related to Ryoga are you?" he asked shaking his head. "Ah, it doesn't matter. How I came to be out here? Well, that's a long story involving martial arts, fiancées and some of the weirdest challenge matches you've ever heard of..."  
  
A/N - thanks to Dogbertcarrol for his explanation on Yosho.  
  
  
  
- I'm not sure how widely known it is that Tsunami merged with Sasami so I decided that only select people will know.  
  
- After some careful consideration and consultation with my proofreaders I decided not to spend time revising the Tenchi cast characters whom I have been told were behaving a little OOC. I would much rather get on with telling my story No I don't own Tenchi or Ranma, I'm not referring to those stories.   
  
-Heres what WSRaptor said - something I agree with heartily.   
  
1) This story happens in an alternate/crossover universe. Since the Tenchi universe and the Ranma universe have been combined, things would have to be different from the series. It's a different world so it's only natural that the characters would act differently.  
  
2) Tenchi and a lot of Jurian citizens were murdered. The empire is under attack from an unknown and powerful foe. Under these circumstances, wouldn't you think that the cast would act a bit differently from the norm.  
  
If you lost someone close to you or someone you knew, wouldn't you be affected by it? I most certainly would.  
  
3) This is fanfiction-made by fans for fans. This is not a rehash of the series or manga. If people are so hung up on making it exactly like the  
  
series or manga, then they should watch the series or read the manga and stop bothering you!  
  
I am not discouraging criticism in fact if you feel there are problems please email me.  
  
- Finally there is one issue that I feel needs to be addressed about the death of Tenchi and why he wasn't just brought back to life. Tsunami has stated that she will not interfere and that Tenchi was martyred so that the Jurians would wake up to the idea that there is an actual threat. A few colonies destroyed - happened before. A knight of Tsunami killed - That's a big problem. With her powers locked up in those gems, Washu has to depend on technology and no technology has the power to bring the dead back to life. 


	5. Book 1: Welcome Ryooki

Redefined Honor  
  
Ch5: Welcome Ryo-oki  
  
Many thanks to WSRaptor, for those who viewed the first draft his input should be readably apparent  
  
Cologne restrained her granddaughter from running to her airen as she studied Ranma from under the cover of some nearby trees. She was amazed to see how much speed he had gained in such a short amount of time though his training technique may have had something to do with it. How he had found trees that could do that she had no idea. In all of her three hundred years she had not even entertained the idea of a fighting tree. Yet, there he was frantically dodging as the surrounding trees tried their best to tag him with their branches, not all of them insignificant in size.  
  
'Time to see how good he really is' thought Cologne with a smirk. "Good to see you're taking your contribution to the tribe seriously son-in-law," she croaked as she pogoed into the clearing. As she entered the clearing, she saw for the first time the young girl that was accompanying him.  
  
"Ack," Cologne winced in sympathy as a loud thwack filled the air as one of the larger trunks caught him and embedded him into the ground. Once again she gestured for Shampoo to remain hidden. "Damn old ghoul," she heard mumbled as Ranma slowly got up. She was impressed. Not only had his speed increased but also his endurance seemed to be nearing the lost boy's. Was there no end to his potential?  
  
"Old ghoul?" To her annoyance, the young lady accompanying her son-in-law seemed to have heard his impertinence. What's more, she had the appearance of a brawler rather than a martial artist. 'What's son in law doing with someone like that, unless…' Cologne noticed that as soon as she had entered the clearing, the trees had stopped attacking. Was the girl responsible for the attacking trees?  
  
"When you reach my age you'll be lucky to look half as good as I do," Cologne snapped, itching to strike the young woman with her stick. However, she realized that wouldn't be such a good idea with son-in-law approaching. This was an especially good idea since it was apparent that he had improved a great deal and would probably make every effort to defend his companion. Besides she was here to ingratiate herself with son-in-law not antagonize him.  
  
"Mwa ha ha ha .. Old ghoul, half her age… Mwa ha ahaha!" To her annoyance the young lady had suddenly doubled over in laughter. She didn't see what was so funny as the hand on her stick continued to itch.   
  
"That's enough Ryoko it isn't that funny," Ranma said, not looking any worse for his thumping. "Would you like to join us Cologne?" he asked after Ryoko managed to get her mirth under control. When she gestured that she would he then asked, "If your staying, would you ask Shampoo to stop hiding and come out?"  
  
Cologne was mildly impressed. So, it wasn't just his speed and endurance that he'd been training in. 'I wonder what other surprises he has in store for me?' she thought as she asked Shampoo to come out.  
  
"So what brings you out here Cologne?" Ranma asked as he started to prepare some tea on his campfire. 'As if he didn't know,' she thought.   
  
"You Son-in-Law," she replied. He might have started calling her by name, but until he acceded to the wishes of her tribe, he still needed reminding of their customs and laws. "As well you know, the laws of the Amazons leave no room for discussion." She watched as his eyes started to narrow and his face hardened. She shook herself mentally. What was she doing falling back into old routines?  
  
"There is another reason I'm here though. Shampoo and I would like to join you on your training trip." Her eyes flicked to the young lady who had not yet introduced herself. If she stuck around, she might even learn the technique of the attacking trees. At her age she didn't often get a chance to learn a knew technique and it would be interesting to see how much skill Ranma's new … friend had.  
  
"Well, I can't realty stop you and I'm not going to give up on an opportunity for some more training. But if you've found us already, Nabiki and the gang can't be far behind, so we'll have to get moving.  
  
Cologne couldn't believe that this was the same Ranma who had been punted from Nerima a week ago. His speech had improved, he made reasoned out decisions and his martial arts had shot through the roof. It was clear from Shampoo's expression that she was also having difficulty with the change.  
  
"I'm sure we have enough time for you to introduce to us your friend." 'The one who had such an impact on your persona' she thought.  
  
Ranma just blinked at his oversight. Ryoko, though, wasn't having anyone else introduce her.  
  
"I'm Ryoko, 700 year old pirate extraordinaire." 'at least ive been on earth for 700 years' she thought. "Ranma here saved my life, so I've been helping him train as a way of saying thanks."  
  
Cologne suppressed a cackle and Shampoo gawked. 'That young thing 700 years old?!? She's having me on. But if its true, no wonder she found the old ghoul comment hilarious. It's a wonder she didn't bust a gut.'  
  
"Lets get going then. Ryoko can spar with Shampoo when we find a new campsite." No mater how much he had changed, Ranma would always in her opinion bend to authority. It's one of the reasons that made him such a good catch. All she had to do was look at what he endured under his father. After all, his father had abused him in the name of the art and still he would obey him. Sometimes it would take time and some convincing, but inevitably his will crumbled as events overtook him.  
  
"Sorry Cologne, I still have a lot more to learn from Ryoko. You'll have to bring your heir up to standard yourself." He interrupted her! The male interrupted her! More, he opposed her will. Still, a backbone so newly grown would be broken easily. Cologne just added it to her list of insults from the admittingly strong male. "I would love to spar with Shampoo after you're finished with her." Cologne smiled and nodded. This male had to be wooed before she sunk her teeth in. For the last comment, she would work Shampoo so hard bringing her to her potential that Son-in-law would regret that challenge. Though he was strong and constantly surprised her, she doubted that he would ever compare to 3000 years of Amazon history.  
  
Cologne looked sidewise at the 700-year-old young woman. She seemed to be taking Ranma's lead but the way she stepped in to introduce herself showed that she was far from subservient. Was she doing so merely out of gratitude or something deeper? Only time would tell and when it came time for some teeth sinking, she would either be an ally or a dead 700-year-old young woman.  
  
Nothing would come between her and acquiring Ranma for her tribe. Nothing!  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Azusa stood before the great galactic model that showed his empire. Where once it had been a joy to marvel at the ever-changing structure, the moving bodies, the expanding clouds and the occasional nova, that joy had been eclipsed. Now he kept an eye on the tactical display that overlayed his once purely ornamental model.  
  
Beside him stood his two wide-eyed daughters. They had never been in this room. Never experienced the joy of watching the empire that one day would be their's with a god-like view. They had never felt the satisfaction of seeing how their people had spread throughout the galaxy from Jurai and prospered.  
  
Now, like their father, they had been thrust into a war that they had not been prepared for. A war that his people had been unprepared for. A large scathe of his empire had been shaded yellow signifying that it had been effectively abandoned. The empire didn't yet have the resources to defend it since the enemy seemed to be avoiding creating fronts. Instead, they would appear at random at one of his colonies and either destroy or seriously damage it.  
  
They, whoever they were, had widened their net though. No longer it seemed were they satisfied with striking colonies. Ayeka and Sasami had nearly not made it from earth despite the large escort composed of the latest design of cruisers and some third generation space trees. He had asked them to accompany the escort at the last minute on a whim and it had payed dividends.  
  
When the fleet and his two royal daughters had limped back to Jurai, he had been terrified. Less than a quarter of the cruisers and only one of the third generation space trees had returned. By good fortune, it was the one carrying his daughters. The fleet commander told him of being pulled out of FTL (Faster Than Light) travel and ambushed. Something that had been previously thought impossible.  
  
For that to happen, the fleet's exact position had to be known along with a necessary device to disable the FTL drives. Azusa found it difficult to believe that he had a traitor in his midst. With so many dead though, he may never know. What was worse was that they had outnumbered the enemy by ten to one, a sure sign that their fleet was vastly inferior.   
  
The only good thing that came from the disaster was that it had given his scientists a good lead on what needed to be researched. His generals had already seized the recordings to analyse the enemies' tactics and his daughters…  
  
When the huge escort fleet had first arrived at earth they had assumed that it had come to aid their hunt for Tenchi's killer. When it had become clear that it had come to take them back to Jurai, they had protested. They had argued and they had fought the decision. However, unlike a certain rebellious son of his, they had eventually acceded to his wishes. Up until the ambush, he had not heard the end of it. It was either "Tenchi this" or Tenchi that." He had gotten sick of it. The ambush, though, had changed everything.  
  
It had demonstrated that nothing and no one was safe. The enemy could and would strike anywhere and they were powerless to stop them. The assumption that as soon as the industrial might of the Jurian empire stirred and started massing cruisers, the war would be half over had been shattered.   
  
Their cruisers were next to useless unless they hugely out numbered the enemy. There weren't enough nobles to properly defend the empire with their own space trees and his scientists didn't seem to be coming up with some definite answers within the timeframe given.  
  
Unless something changed, the war would be over sooner than he liked to admit.   
  
"Its bad, isn't it father," asked Ayeka seeking comfort from the older man.  
  
"We're not dead yet. This war has just begun," Azusa growled as he once again called the academy for some answers he knew they wouldn't have yet. He would find a way to turn the tide of this war yet. Though he wondered what his son was up to on the unprotected earth when his home, the very empire itself, was in peril.  
  
*****  
  
Nabiki led the group of martial artists and hangers-on into the clearing or rather she snuck off while everyone else argued who would get to say what to Ranma first. Rumours of strange noises, flashing lights and moving trees had started filtering out of the area about a week ago. It was a sure sign that Ranma was in or had been in the area. No one could stir up trouble like Ranma. It wasn't until a few days ago that those rumours had reached her though and by that time the search party had been on the other side of the country. She would have her lackey's..er informant's heads for that slip up.  
  
Still, it had been the best lead she had received since Ranma had left about a week ago, so she had rushed the group off as fast as she could. Though clearly, from what she could see in the clearing, they were too late. It was obvious, even to her, that someone had been camping in the clearing up until recently. The remains of a campfire and the deadened grass from where the tent must have lain were a giveaway. What interested her though was the large tree square in the centre.  
  
It seemed incredible that the positioning of the tree was natural, but the thought of even Ranma up-rooting and replanting such a giant was equally as unbelievable. When she took a closer look, she found something written on the tree:  
  
  
  
Nabiki, I haven't finished my training yet. When I have,  
  
I'll return. I have some things to resolve in Nerima. It  
  
is hard to believe how crazy things got in Nerima and  
  
even harder to believe that I just took it all. When I  
  
return, don't expect the same.  
  
  
  
- Ranma  
  
Nabiki just blinked. That didn't sound like the naïve Ranma that she knew. How Ranma of all people had expected them was beyond her. He had to be the most clueless person she knew. It's what made ripping him off so easy. There had to be some other explanation and she found it leaning against the other side of the tree. What could have been a clone of Cologne's walking stick. It was all the proof she needed that the old bat from China had started to sink her claws into him.  
  
"Nabiki," a firm voice that reflected infinite will caused her to jump. In any of the ventures involving the usual crowd from Nerima, she was used to being the brains and leader of the group. Yet with Auntie, Ranma's mother, she got the feeling that she was just bidding her time to take over.   
  
"You will explain this now." It was not a question. It was a command. "I have heard conflicting stories about my son from everyone from Kuno to my husband. No one has explained satisfactorily why he is not with us now. Nor why he left in the first place. I suspect everyone of lying and this message confirms it. Now while the others are still discussing my son," she paused as the sounds of fighting seemed to increase in intensity "You will tell me the truth. NOW."  
  
Nabiki hated the dryness in her mouth, the way she felt intimidated by this older woman. If Ranma ever learned to do that, the world was in trouble. "I don't know what to say. I don't even know the whole story of before he came to Nerima."  
  
She tried to swallow as she stalled hoping that some of the idiots would interfere but knowing they wouldn't.  
  
"Tell me what you know." Any other time that smile probably would have come across comforting. Now it made her feel like a condemed prisoner at the gallows.  
  
"It isn't a happy story auntie," she admitted as she proceeded to spill her guts not even bothering to hide her involvement in messing up Ranma's life.  
  
*****  
  
The old man listened to the message again. With the current situation on Jurai Yosho had felt it necessary to be able to be contacted. The message was from his daughter. He could barely understand her over her sobbing.  
  
"You were right father, about everything. I have destroyed Ranma."   
  
Once again he felt his stomach clench in sadness and anger. Whatever it was that had happened to the boy, had to be dreadful if it had brought Nodoka to this state.  
  
"I have left Genma and the others in an attempt to find Ranma myself. It has become very clear that they will never find him before he is ready."  
  
Yosho felt anger as he imagined what Genma had done to the boy who had shown such promise at such a young age. Hopefully that promise had been enough to carry the boy through whatever trials he had been put through.  
  
"Please ring me if you can help me in the search. I don't have the time or the stomach to go into any more details over the phone."  
  
Yosho snarled. If what he suspected was true and with what he knew of Genma, it could be worse. They would feel the wrath of Jurai. If the war degenerated much more, then no one would miss a few more bodies.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko was dreaming. Where once she had only dreamed of Tenchi's corpse and the overwhelming grief she had felt, she now increasingly dreamed of the future and the hope she felt. She still dreamed of Tenchi and the happy times they had together, but more and more often, Ranma's face replaced that of Tenchi's.  
  
She tried telling herself that she only stayed with him and helped him on his training journey out of gratitude. Gratitude for preventing her from making a dreadful mistake. Yet, like Tenchi, he seemed to have that naïve compassion that drew people together. A few days had become a week and then stretched a little longer than that.   
  
But most of all, she enjoyed their sparing matches and his stories. Somehow her life didn't seem that bad compared to some of his stories. Though she knew that much like she did, he held back a few things. Despite knowing her age, he still thought that she was from earth, even after what she said meeting the Old Ghoul. Ryoko choked back laughter thinking of that. Ayeka had always loved calling her something like that, but compared to that mummy, well she still had more than a few years on her.  
  
"Aya! What too too old brawler girl doing in airen's bed?!?"  
  
Ryoko teleported from his bed, but not before Ranma had awoken with wide eyes. He stared at Shampoo and then Ryoko. Shampoo was dressed in what seemed to be her underwear, revealing her intention to do just what she had accused Ryoko of doing.  
  
"What did you call me you over developed bimbo?!?," Ryoko yelled, ignoring the fact that Ranma was just standing there staring at her own and Shampoo's state of undress.   
  
Shampoo pulled out her bonbori from somewhere and took an aggressive stance. "You is hearing me too too old hag."  
  
Ranma's eyes started twitching at the quickly degenerating situation. Ryoko started to manifest a fireball while saying "Let's go bimbo."   
  
Ranma started to back away. He had learned the hard way not to interfere in women's fights, especially when the insults started flying and they were excellent martial artists.  
  
Ranma blinked as a rabbit-like creature suddenly burst from the edges of the light emitted from the campfire and landed on Ryoko's shoulder. She didn't even blink. It was almost as if she was expecting it. Weird.  
  
"Meeeeooooowwwww," it screeched just as Ryoko launched herself at Shampoo. Not that Ranma saw any attack as he had started running as soon as the 'cabbit' had opened its mouth. "Its happening again! All over again!," he screeched and laughed madly as he ran.  
  
Ryoko and Shampoo stopped a foot away from each other and stared at the spot where Ranma had disappeared. "Maybe we should finish this later," Ryoko offered as she left to retrieve her clothes. She had heard some of his stories, but hadn't realised it had been that bad. She was worried about her new friend.  
  
Shampoo continued to stand in the middle of the campsite wondering what just happened. 


	6. Book 1: Two steps forward one step back

Redefined Honor  
  
Again, a big thanks to WSRaptor for taking a squint at this  
  
Thanks man  
  
Ch 6: One step forward two steps back  
  
Ranma sighed as he stared up at the stars. The gentle breeze tickled his face as he swayed gently along with the canopy of trees. He had left Nerima, eventually traveling with Ryoko and later the Amazons in an attempt to escape the troubles that had trapped him, at least long enough to find solutions. He had hoped to travel and train for a little while longer before his problems caught up with him again.  
  
The stars twinkled and shined as he considered the last week of his training. Ryoko and later Cologne had really helped him excel and he had been so close to not only finding all of the elusive solutions that he had sought but also achieving what he considered the next level of training, a whole new awareness of mind body and soul. Obviously, he hadn't been close enough.  
  
That wasn't what brought him up here, gazing at the stars though. Ranma knew that it was highly unlikely for him to be able to leave his problems behind and had been expecting something to occur for a while now. No, what had him gazing at the stars was shame. He had run. Sure the cat hadn't helped things but still, he had run. He had never run from anything. He had made a few strategic withdrawals, they were in fact part of his school, but this was the first time he had actually run away from a situation.  
  
Ranma took comfort in the seemingly ageless constellations above him. They never seemed to reflect his hurt, anguish or betrayal like some people did and often his best thinking was done under the guidance of those very stars. Besides, he hated seeing those emotions on anybodies face.  
  
'What to do,' Ranma thought to himself as he tried to obtain the semi conscious state that often aided his thinking. 'I considered Ryoko a friend, a true friend that I could have trusted to support me and help me solve my problems when I returned to Nerima. Now I have to consider her someone that would just increase my problems.' He couldn't help but feel sad at the fact that he had misjudged her so.  
  
He closed his eyes, focusing on the sway of the branch beneath him combined with the cool night air, which brushed along his face. Ranma could feel Ryoko's presence approaching slowly in an erratic pattern. She was obviously searching for him. It was surprising that the Amazons had remained at the camp. It was unlike them to give up any possible advantage. Perhaps their offer of friendship was genuine.  
  
Ranma flipped down from his perch not even blinking at the multistory drop. "Ryoko..." he whispered softly from the slight clearing at the base of the tree he had just descended from. "...What do you want?" He had asked it gently, but from her startled gasp he could tell that he had surprised her. He watched her whirl around and held her gaze. He could see, as he suspected, his pain and betrayal reflected in her eyes. She was the first to drop her eyes from the intense exchange even though he hated himself for maintaining it.  
  
"Ranma..." she started haltingly "I..." Ryoko hesitated, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Where the hell am I now?!?" came a frustrated bellow surprisingly close their position. Ranma just shook his head tiredly. Ryoko seemed startled for the second time that night. Things were not going as smoothly as she had hoped.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoga trailed through the greenery of Hokkaido. He had wandered into the maze of lakes and gorges weeks ago but had yet to find his way out. Someone kept moving things around. It was probably Ranma taking advantage of him again. His cursed rival held no honor, constantly belittling him and taking advantage of his weaknesses. When he finally found Ranma back in Nerima he would give him a beating for it and all the other things he deserved a beating for. The way he had been treating Akane...no beating on earth would make up for that but he could begin delivering Ranma's penance.  
  
Turning around and growling in frustration Ryoga wailed in despair and anger "Where the hell am I now?!?" Just as he finished, he could see the flicker of a campfire through some gaps in the surrounding trees. 'A campfire,' he thought exultingly. 'Whoever it is, maybe they will lead me out of this wretched maze.' Running in the direction he thought he saw the flicker come from Ryoga's view of the campfire was quickly replaced by the site of a couple talking in a clearing ahead. Ryoga cursed Ranma again for moving the trees around him but decided that it didn't really matter as long as there was someone to lead him out of the maze that the wetlands of Hokkaido had become.  
  
As he got closer to the couple, he began to pick out their features. The sight of an attractive girl wearing such a skintight outfit almost caused him to faint from the sudden nose bleed he felt coming on. Only his slight desensitization from Shampoo's brazen flaunting kept him from it. Ryoga was so caught up staring at the half naked girl that he almost failed to recognize her companion. "Rannmaaaa, you cheating bastard! How dare you cheat on Akane like that?!?"  
  
So it was true. Ranma was responsible for trapping him in the maze and just to cover his sneaky affair with another woman. "I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!" Ryoga unslung his umbrella from the heavy pack he was carrying and charged at Ranma. At first, he tried to go around the trees that kept getting in his way. However, with the way the trees continued to move around on him, he eventually just started going through them.   
  
The couple turned in his direction watching as he first stumbled trying to avoid the trees that kept getting in his way and then just started bulldozing his way through them. "Stop moving around you coward and fight me!" Trees exploded into chips and dust as Ryoga tried to keep the cheating couple in his sight. The dust and chips of wood that came from the exploding trees just served to further impair his vision and he soon lost sight of them and the clearing. "I will have my revenge Ranma!" Well, he would just as soon as he found him again. Ryoga continued charging in a random direction, past even caring why Ranma was in Hokkaido in the first place.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma watched as his one time rival ran in circles. Ryoga's path was not bringing him any closer to the young martial artist and he didn't feel up to a fight with his rival enough to correct his path. His time for training and thinking was over. He needed to start solving the problems that plagued him now. Ranma clearly felt the line between running away and simply withdrawing rapidly approaching and he would not cross it.  
  
Ryoko just stood there beside him stunned as she watched the lost boy in action for the first time. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes...," he heard her breathe beside him. From the amount of stealth that he had sensed her using, Ryoko had obviously tried to sneak up on him earlier but he was in no mood for games now. He had decided that his time for procrastinating was over. "I can not... will not let this go on," he said firmly, desperately wishing that his problems were as easily solved as they had been in his head.   
  
He carefully schooled his face to ensure that his feelings didn't show. His less than perfect poker face more often than not got him into trouble and it wouldn't do to make his situation worse. Even so, something must have shone through despite his best effort and he found his arm held firmly by Ryoko. "No!" she almost wailed.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko stealthily snuck through the wooded undergrowth with the intention of sneaking up on her new friend. After he had run away from the campsite she had been worried. From what she had come to know of his character, she would have thought that he would have considered the idea of running away from anything an anathema. Equally she wouldn't have thought waking up with her in his bed would have had quite that reaction. Something was defiantly wrong with her new friend.  
  
Hearing a small rustle behind her she had quickly spun around. She recognized Ranma with a gasp. Only those both highly trained and containing a fair amount of Jurian blood had ever been able to surprise her like that. So how was he able to do it? As far as she could tell he was still only human, highly trained but still human.  
  
"Ryoko..." he heard him say gently, "...what do you want?" His tone held none of the demands that his words did. Meeting his eyes she almost couldn't respond to his question. His eyes, filled with so much pain seemed to hold her in place. Breaking eye contact only relieved some of the overwhelming guilt that his look had instilled in her.  
  
"Ranma..." she started haltingly "I..." What could she say in a situation like this? She didn't even know what she had done that would effect him so much. Had she misjudged his past so much? She knew that he was holding a lot of his past to himself much like she was doing but what did her sleeping in his bed have to do with it?  
  
An image of Tenchi slumped in a pool of darkening blood flashed through her head. Had he also lost someone? A bellow interrupted her thoughts "Where the hell am I now?!?"  
  
"What the...?" she thought as she turned in the direction of the well-muscled young man wearing a bandanna and carrying a large camping pack over his shoulders. What was it with her today? It seemed everyone was able to sneak up on her lately. Did her extended stay in the cave really diminish her so much?  
  
The young man turned in their direction and she watched as his expression quickly turned from one of relief to one of anger as he recognized Ranma. "Rannmaaaa, you cheating bastard, how dare you cheat on Akane like that?!?" Ryoko just glanced at Ranma in confusion as the young man continued to spout threats. She watched in amazement as the young man ran in circles demolishing the trees in his path. It seemed Ranma's stories had held more truth than she gave him credit for. Ryoko watched as Ryoga continued running in circles before finally choosing a random direction and disappearing from sight.  
  
She turned to Ranma again. She was beginning to see what she had done wrong. Ranma's stony face only highlighted the betrayal she saw shining in his eyes. "I can not... will not let this go on," his voice grated out. Once again the image of Tenchi slumped over in his own blood flashed before her eyes. She had lost Tenchi, but she would not lose Ranma as well. "No!" she wailed fearfully, "Let me explain!" Gripping onto his arm she took hope from the fact that he didn't shake her off.  
  
*****  
  
Ayeka stood at the door of the room. It was the room that her father had hardly left for the last two weeks. The cursed room, which contained the large representation of the Milky Way and the empire. When he had first shown her the model, she had been amazed that such a thing even existed. It entranced her. But, since it had been converted into a large tactical map detailing the progress of the war, her father had hardly left its side.  
  
"Father, come out and have something to eat. Your advisors will tell you if anything happens." She was worried about him. He had aged and that was something she had thought wasn't possible with the life giving waters of Jurai. Ayeka sighed as she saw his darkened eyes rise to face her as she approached. "Everyone is doing all we can. We are not beaten yet!" Her voice sounded bright and cheerful, not revealing her grim feelings on that matter.  
  
"Daughter, have a look at the map," her father responded not even bothering to rise from his chair. "What do you see?" His voice sounded tired, almost defeated. However, there was still a glimmer of steel that reassured her that he had not given up and that he still had plenty of fight left in him.  
  
Ayeka obediently glanced at the map and frowned. Something just didn't look right. "Father, why have all the colony worlds been shaded red?" Just yesterday they had been shaded yellow representing territory that they had given up, but which they intended to take back as soon as they had the forces to defend it with.  
  
"We have lost all contact with those colonies daughter. Scouts that were sent to investigate were destroyed. It has to be assumed that the enemy has effectively annexed them. Azusa's arm slammed down on the table sending ripples though the holographic model. "I have effectively lost a third of my empire!" he growled out.  
  
Ayeka gasped, "Father, that means..."  
  
"I KNOW Ayeka but there is little I can do about it since he has refused to return." She shook her head sadly at the potential loss of another family member. Ayeka had become fond of the 'old man' during her stay on earth. She didn't have time to mourn Tenchi or his grandfather and nether did her father. The war had kept them both too busy.  
  
Deciding to change the subject to something more positive Ayeka said," Father, the academy said that the new weapon and shield systems were ready for testing."  
  
"Good. I've been waiting for some good news. If they are as powerful as I've been told then there is still hope for us in this conflict." Azusa sighed again as he wearily stood up. His once impressive frame was slightly diminished from weeks of neglect. "Join me. We'll eat together," he half commanded as Ayeka took his offered arm. For the first time in over a week, Azusa, emperor of Jurai left the room. He could take one night out from the war he thought as he tried to ignore the sinking feeling that came from the thought of the enemy entrenching themselves in the foothold they had gained in his empire.  
  
*****  
  
Washu stared at the blinking cursor on the computer screen in front of her. After this there was no going back. Still could she afford not to take this final step? The scene behind her seemed to stress otherwise. She had managed to intercept a transmission on the status of a battle that had really highlighted the progress of the war. Her spy satellites that she had scattered throughout the empire had easily done the job with none being the wiser. She was such a genius!  
  
It had provided interesting watching too. Washu had always been confident in Jurai's capability to defend itself from any external threat but she had just finished watching evidence to the contrary. Hopelessly outnumbered and seemingly out gunned the invaders had still managed to wipe the floor with the Jurian forces. Yosho had been wise not to accompany Ayeka. It had been far from a safe bet that they would reach Jurai intact. The near destruction of the royal family was not what was needed at such a time of crisis in their history.  
  
Pirated recordings aside, what had forced her to take action had been the Jurian Forces lack of progress in halting these assailants. It had been weeks and they still didn't know whom they were facing and now the invaders were continuing what they had started. Already, all communications were being blocked to and from the colony worlds and her spy satellites reported that they had stopped destroying colonies and had begun invading them. It was just a matter of time before Earth fell to the invaders.  
  
Which brought her back to the flashing cursor before her. Washu could not risk her labs falling into their hands once they had secured the outback world she had been living on recently. Already, the enemy seemed to have an overwhelming technological advantage. If her research was captured, she shuddered to think of what would happen to the empire's chances.  
  
As much as she wanted to join the war effort though, Tsunami had specifically asked her not to interfere. Well, except for one thing. Washu glanced away from the blinking screen towards the small white box sitting beside her. It could be her only contribution to the war and had the potential to make not a speck of difference. Still, it was all she could do for the beleaguered defenders before she left and before she struck the key that would start the destruction of the dimensional pocket, which contained her lab on Earth.  
  
She would leave once the destruction of her lab was complete. Besides, she had better laboratory facilities elsewhere, somewhere well hidden from even the Jurians. Somewhere she could monitor the conflict she could feel coming. It was a conflict, which she felt would outstrip the few skirmishes that had taken place so far.  
  
Washu cursed the necessity of what she was about to do before hitting the button and praying for the future of the empire. The blinking cursor disappeared, being replaced by a dark red countdown. She would deliver the box and be gone by morning. Other than watch the destruction of her lab it was all she could do.  
  
*****  
  
Ranma felt his resolve cracking as he stared into Ryoko's pleading face. Maybe it had been just a misunderstanding, the sort that had always plagued him. If he refused to even listen to any possible explanation he would surely be just as bad as his fiancées. He could see himself years from now unwilling to see reality and unable to accept explanations contrary to his worldview. It wasn't a pleasant thought.  
  
"Just tell me the truth Ryoko," he said tiredly as he loosened Ryoko's grip on his arm. "I won't go anywhere until you've explained." Ranma sat down underneath the tree. If he was right, then Ryoko was about to reveal some of her past. Either that or she would start declaring her undying love and wish to marry him. Something in her eyes told him it would be the former of the two.  
  
"His name was Tenchi," Ryoko started thickly. "For a long, long time I was trapped inside a cave. The dark, the cold and the dampness was bad enough but the loneliness was worse. Whole decades would pass by and I would have nothing but my thoughts to keep me company."  
  
Ryoko shivered as she sat nearer to Ranma underneath the towering tree before continuing. "Tenchi was the light in the darkness. He was the one who finally freed me and over the next few months I begun to fall for him. Like you, my life and his was never quiet, but after all the adventures together I was sure that he started falling for me as well."  
  
"Despite having been freed, I felt the loneliness still eating at my soul. It helped that Tenchi seemed to always be close, even at night. I would often sleep as close to him as circumstances would permit and over time that loneliness started to fade as my confidence grew that he would be with me always."  
  
Ryoko's shaking became uncontrollable as she remembered what came after. "Before our relationship could even start, before either of us could admit our feelings he was," Ryoko's voice halted as she tried to regain control over her rampaging emotions.  
  
"The image of my Tenchi slumped over a pool of his own blood still haunts me, day and night. Combined with the returning feeling of loneliness and the memories of the dark, damp cave where I was trapped for the last few hundred years life really didn't feel worth living. You seem to share a rare quality with my Tenchi, the ability to lessen the intensity of those negative feelings. It was wrong and selfish of me not to ask you and it cheapened the stories of your past but please don't leave me!"  
  
Ranma had to admit that he was a little ashamed at misjudging Ryoko as he felt her shiver against him in that clearing. What he had been told was nothing like he had expected. He knew that she had lost someone close, but not the circumstances that surrounded that loss. He couldn't help but sympathize with the young woman or rather elderly woman. It was hard to think of her as elderly though from looking at her.   
  
He himself had felt the burn of loneliness frequently during his ten-year training trip. However, no mater how lonely he became though he still always had his father. Ryoko had had no one and she had been trapped for infinitely longer than ten years. If she felt the loneliness ebb by sleeping beside him at nights then he wouldn't mind. Still, he wished she had asked him.   
  
He was so focused on Ryoko at that moment he almost missed the feel of Colognes Ki flaring wildly from the direction of the campsite. Springing to his feet he looked down at Ryoko, "We need to continue this later." Sprinting in the direction of the camp, Ranma felt worry. Not even Cologne's occasional encounters with Happosai warranted this much Ki activity.  
  
Arriving at the campsite at the same time as Ryoko, he could only watch in amazement as Cologne fought frantically with a shadow. Her blazing aura illuminated the clearing and the high levels of damage done to it. Shampoo was unconscious several meters away with some nasty looking wounds. The shadow wielded a blade in a way that put Kuno to shame and had him watching the fight wearily. It was clear that Cologne was not winning despite the numerous secret Amazonian techniques he watched her pull in an attempt to prolong the fight.  
  
The shadow seemed too dexterous and the hits that Cologne was managing to land seemed ineffective. A nasty slash to her forehead ended the fight. Blunted by her staff though it was, the blow still looked vicious. Once the fight slowed down, Ranma expected the figure to resolve his/herself from the shadow that fought Cologne and into some sort of martial arts challenger. He was alarmed when the figure remained shadowy and indistinct when turning to face him.  
  
"Did you enjoy the show second son?" The voice sounded as if it was being forced through an aging speaker system. Although sounding rusty and crackling the hostility contained within it was clear. "The old woman was especially resilient. Certainly she put up a better fight than the other one."  
  
Seeming to glance at Ryoko the shadow started laughing, "I see that pirates stick together. She was with the first son as well. It didn't seem to do him much good." Ryoko tensed next to Ranma as he just looked at her questioningly. "It was an especially disappointing fight that ended to soon. I hope you'll last longer. I might even spare the others if you do."  
  
Still recovering from her earlier exchange with Ranma Ryoko was slow on the uptake; her emotions seemed taunt, skewed. It became clear though that he was talking about Tenchi, she could almost see the bloodstains on the silverish blade of his. "Bastard," Ryoko growled in anger only being restrained by Ranma prevented her from flying to attack the fiend in front of her. "Why Tenchi, why my Tenchi?"  
  
The shade just seemed to shrug, "For the same reason I intend to execute the second son beside you."  
  
Ranma interrupted the tirade nervously, "I think you got the wrong person. I'm an only child." He had seen the way that the shadow had dealt with Cologne and ego aside he didn't think he could do the same, even if he had been training.  
  
"Your death has been forecast for generations." the figure laughed before charging. Ranma desperately pushed Ryoko out of the way before dodging himself. 'This is not good' he thought to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Yosho pushed himself frantically as the sun rose behind him. In his hand he held the Tenchi-ken. It had been too long since he had really cut loose like this and it showed in his forms. Washu had left a little earlier delivering an unopened box along with a warning, "This war has caught both the empire and Tenchi unprepared. Don't let it catch you." With the destruction of her lab she said, there was no real reason for her to stay.  
  
So now he was once again alone in the shrine he had made his home. Practicing his forms and desperately hoping that Washu's warning was a false alarm. He had seen the destructive power of war and didn't wish to see it again. Still, hope was no excuse to being unprepared.   
  
He hadn't heard from Nodoka recently or Jurai and wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or not. Looking at the blood red sun he decided not and pushed himself harder in his forms. He would be ready for whatever was coming. 


	7. Book 1: When shit hits the fan

Honour Redefined  
  
WSRaptor really did a number on this one.   
  
Thanks man, I'll keep writing as long as people keep reading.  
  
Aleh - Jurai is invaded and on its way to being destroyed and Tenchi is dead, how can I maintain continuity from the series after that happened. I believe that is why its called a divergence.  
  
To everyone - All through Ranma ½, it was a common theme that everyone jumped to conclusions about Ranma. That's the point when it came to assuming that Ranma did something, its not that they weren't smart just that when it came to Ramna the NWC was all to ready to jump to the wrong conclusion.  
  
Ch7: When shit hits the fan  
  
The early morning sun reflected off the silverish blade that was being wielded by the shadow hypnotically. Not that Ranma noticed this, he was too busy trying to avoid the lethal edge that was trying its best to cut him to notice the deadly beauty of it.   
  
From the first moments of the fight, the heavily sweating Ranma knew that he was in trouble. Not only was his opponent very fast but it was also wielding an extremely sharp sword with deadly intent.  
  
Since the shadowy figure had first lunged at him, he had lost track of Ryoko. He could not afford even a moment's distraction. Ranma was also unsure how badly Shampoo and Cologne were hurt, but he wouldn't be doing anybody any good if he was distracted and killed now. Ryoko was good but having fought her he doubted she could have held up as long as even he could and besides he couldn't stand the thought of anyone fighting his fights for him. It was obvious that this blade wielding shadow was after him.  
  
Why was this figure out to kill him? Sure, plenty of people had wanted to humiliate, beat him up, or even seriously maim him but to his knowledge no one had seriously wanted to kill him. Ranma cursed as he was further unbalanced from avoiding a lethal series of strikes. If this fight were to continue this way, he would be in even more trouble than he was now.   
  
He could detect no usable aura being emitted from his opponent. That ruled out the use of the Hiryu Shoten Ha. Heck, even the frequent and draining use of Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken had failed to gain him any advantages. Ranma was becoming increasingly desperate and fearful for his friends' life as well as his own.  
  
There had to be something that he could use to alter the course of this fight. Ranma Saotome never lost when it counted and it most definitely counted now. His training had put him in good stead for this fight by boosting his stamina and speed enormously, but it wasn't enough. He was still losing...badly.  
  
Ranma back flipped over a crater, putting some distance between him and the dancing shadow. After he had stepped on a loose rock, he had to momentarily regain his balance before he was once again fighting for his life. The answer, he felt, lay not in the physical training he had done, but in his chi and aura training. The understanding of self that was so important for a master of the art.   
  
Letting himself smirk confidently, Ranma loosened his hold on his aura. If he could achieve that new level he had felt himself approaching lately, then the fight was as good as over. Already he was actively using his battle aura to strengthen his ki paths, but it wasn't enough. What he needed was something decisive.   
  
Grinning like a madman, Ranma once again leapt away from his foe. He needed a little time to set this up and if he took too long, then this shadowy figure would no doubt take his blade to the wounded. Using the trees that were still standing around the clearing as springboards, Ranma bounced around the figure. Besides providing him the time he needed there was also the chance that he could disorientate his opponent.  
  
Using his battle aura internally, he could monetarily boost his speed, strength and stamina. He had seen Happosai, Cologne and more recently Ryoko do things he had previously thought impossible manipulating their chi externally. Until recently though he hadn't been able to invest the time required to develop or at least adapt some of his own techniques.  
  
Over the last two weeks of training he had been unsuccessful in his attempts. It required more effort than he had thought, but today he felt that this was what was needed to win. Today, he would have to develop his first technique if he were to win this fight. Ranma shied away from thinking about what else might be required to win instead he concentrated on surviving this fight for his sake and the sake his friends.  
  
Keeping a careful eye on the shadow in the increasingly illuminated clearing Ranma started gathering his aura in a solid blue ball, then with a cry of effort he thrust the ball towards the middle of the clearing. Immediately launching himself closely behind his released ball of chi he watched as the shade seemed to flicker upon its impact. Not giving it any time to recover from the impact he attacked in with renewed vigour.  
  
He didn't take long to realise his mistake though. Ranma felt exhausted, barely able to continue the fight as he dodged and weaved with a greater desperation. Ranma cursed as he stumbled over one of the many small craters that dotted the clearing. He just hoped that he had slowed it down enough for Ryoko to be able to finish it off. Looking up as the shadow brought its gleaming blade to bear Ranma waited for the end. Ranma doubted that his screaming muscles would respond fast enough to avoid the shade's final thrust.   
  
He was very surprised when a glowing yellow shaft of light seemed to pierce the chest of the figure. He barely rolled out of the way of the falling blade, dropped as the shadows grip loosened. The shadow seemed to dissipate in the sunlight, leaving only his blade as evidence that he was ever there. Ryoko gave him a sad smile before stumbling away crying. He was sure he heard something about Tenchi amongst her sobbing, but was too relieved at being alive to mind. He was also preoccupied by the thought of his part in the death of a fellow martial artist.  
  
Ignoring his screaming muscles, he got up to check on the amazons. Ranma could deal with wounded martial artists, but a girl grieving for the death of a loved one was still outside of his experience.  
  
*****  
  
Nodoka strode through the greenery of Hokkaido, following up on the rumours of a group of martial artists. Certainly the sound of a distant and ferocious battle ahead had vindicated the rumours she had heard. The question was whether her son was a part of that group. Certainly, he may have joined up temporally with other skilled martial artists as part of his training.  
  
Stepping into a clearing, she immediately drew her sword as she tried to take in what lay before her. Nodoka stared at the crater pitted clearing and the sobbing girl in the corner. Her eyes narrowed as they brushed past a beaten and bloody body of an elderly woman and what looked to be her unconscious granddaughter being accosted by a healthy looking young man.  
  
Drawing what seemed to be an obvious conclusion from the beaten elder, the unconscious girl and the young woman sobbing in the corner of the isolated and scarred clearing she charged in shouting, "Get away from her you animal!" The young man whirled around obviously startled that someone had interrupted his evil actions. Despite being surprised, he expertly avoided a slashing by her finely honed katana.   
  
Allowing him to draw her away from the unconscious bodies of the young woman and her grandmother she continued to press him. His obvious exhaustion just confirmed her interpretation of events. "Just my luck another crazy chick after my blood," she heard him mumble between dodging her strikes which she found to be annoyingly ineffective.  
  
Still, she felt that it was just a matter of time before she broke his defenses. He was obviously not at his fighting peak. Nodoka smiled grimly as she heard her sword rip through the sleeve of his shirt. Monsters such as this had no right to exist.  
  
As she pressed the youth in front of her with her sword skills she did not see the young woman stop crying and produce a glowing sword of energy. So she remained ignorant of the very real and deadly threat from that direction. Nodoka by this stage was too wrapped up by her own sense of righteousness to even believe that there was a threat from any other direction but the one she was facing. The youth that she was fighting had noticed though and quickly decided that any misunderstandings needed to be cleared up before someone else was killed that day.   
  
It surprised her then that she was so easily disarmed moments after she had scored such a close hit effectively reversing the fortunes of those fighting. The move that he had used to disarm her somehow reminded her of something but before she could think on such matters the youth interrupted her by saying, "Now perhaps you could explain why you attacked me?"  
  
Nodoka glanced between the young man and her family katana judging her chances of regaining her weapon. "Lady, I will not hesitate to render you unconscious if you go for that sword without first explaining yourself." He sounded sure of himself despite the large tear in his sleeve. Recalling the speed and accuracy he had used to disarm her, even with his obvious exhaustion, she could understand why he was so sure of himself.  
  
Growling in frustration, she turned to face the young man feeling much more insecure without her sword by her side. "I saw what you were trying to do to that young lady..." she said gesturing towards the unconscious purple haired girl "...and I can only guess what you did to that poor girl." Nodoka glanced poignantly towards where the sobbing girl to had sat on one side of the damaged clearing. She just blinked when she saw the girl no longer crying but instead armed and facing her with obviously hostile intent.   
  
She was again taken by surprised when the black haired, pigtailed youth just turned and walked away towards a fallen tree. "What's with it with people jumping to conclusions and attacking without understanding the situation?" he asked himself disgustedly as he started rummaging through a pile of fallen branches to the side of the clearing.   
  
"Sit and I will explain," the youth commanded pointing towards a tree stump. The stump was not too far from where he was searching for something amongst the rubble but it was further away from her family blade. "Collect your katana if you must but do not attack me again or I will not go so easy on you."  
  
Grumbling, she did what she was instructed to do. She felt safer with her sword in her hand even though she had been so easily defeated with it by the young man in front of her. Still, she had achieved what she had set out to do. He had stopped accosting the poor girl though by know she was questioning what she had really seen. "Ryoko she's not likely to attack me again," as he addressed the girl she relaxed considerably returning to her slumped position in the corner.  
  
"We are all traveling martial artists," he started. "We'd been training for a little over two weeks when we were attacked by a very formidable challenger. Even though we had superior numbers we only just barely drove him off. Even you can see the damage we took." The young man gestured towards his companions, "I was just checking to see how seriously they were hurt, that's all."  
  
The pigtailed grunted as he pulled a large pack from underneath some solid looking branches. He proceeded to pull bandages and other first aid items from what must have been one of his emergency kit.  
  
"Now please tell me who you are and WHY YOU ATTACKED ME!!!" Nodoka blinked and felt her previous insecurities return. She had attacked him with little or no warning and he had still defeated her effortlessly. This was not someone she wanted as an enemy. "I thought..." she started. He deserved an apology for her misjudgment and an explanation wouldn't go amiss either.  
  
He was obviously just caring for his friends and companions. It must have been a fearsome fight judging from the mess they had made of the clearing. Nodoka watched as he started patching up the purple haired girls without embarrassment.  
  
"I have to apologise. I jumped to conclusions. Please let me help you with that." While she didn't expect instant forgiveness, she didn't expect her help to be rebuffed either and besides judging from the youth's level of skill he didn't have to worry about her attacking him anytime soon.  
  
"Fine. If you could start a fire and boil some water," the youth grunted. "These wounds will heal better if they are cleaned. You will find everything you'll need in the pack over there," he said nodding towards the pack he had recovered the bandages from.  
  
Nodoka nodded and started to make herself useful. Introductions could wait she decided until after the injured martial artists were cared for. By then, she hoped that she would have figured out that disarming move the boy had used.  
  
*****  
  
Cologne sat up with a start and almost wished she hadn't. Every joint in her aged body was shrieking and her muscles still felt overstretched. But she wasn't dead which meant that someone had dealt with whatever it was that had attacked their campsite. Cologne shook her head in disgust to think that 3000 years of Amazon martial experience had been so easily overcome. It boggled the mind.  
  
"Your awake elder," a familiar male voice commented as she suppressed a shudder. If son-in-law had dealt with it he would never let her live it down. "Shampoo is still out of it but should make a full recovery." Looking around she could see herself and her granddaughter propped up against a tree stump in front of a blazing fire. The bubbling pot reminded her just how much energy that fight had taken out of her. Beside them were Ranma, a sleeping Ryoko and a red haired lady who bore a remarkable resemblance to son-in-law's girl side.  
  
"That's good to know Ranma but would you mind telling me what happened and who she is," she managed to croak out. She wouldn't tell anyone but at that moment she was glad for the support the stump provided.  
  
"Not much to tell really. Me and Ryoko double teamed it." Ranma answered modestly without really revealing anything about the fight. "This lady here showed up after and offered to help. You've all been out of it most of the day. When everyone's up there will be time for introductions." Cologne looked up at the setting sun. 'Try all day son-in-law' she thought acidly. She hadn't been defeated this badly since she was a young warrior. She had been too comfortable. She had been relying too much on the superiority of her Amazonian techniques and her own vast experience. As soon as she healed she needed to do some training of her own.  
  
Ranma started dishing out extra large servings of the stew from the pot. He laughed as Shampoo stirred. "Shampoo must have a stomach like mine to time that so closely," he commented.  
  
Shampoo just blinked as she accepted the bowl. "What Ranma doing and who she?" she asked as she began to practically inhale her meal.  
  
"Someone whose better at cooking than I am," he replied as he started to devour his own serving.  
  
"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Saotome would it?" demanded the red haired lady to Ranma's right.  
  
"Could we wait until after the meal for you to challenge me?" asked Ranma tiredly while serving himself another bowl from the pot. "I can't really offer you whatever Genma promised you either."  
  
The red headed woman made a move towards Ranma announcing, "Ranma, I'm your mother." Before she could get much closer however an angry yellow bar of energy blocked her.   
  
"Earlier today you tried to kill him. I suggest you watch your actions"" Ryoko, the Teal haired brawler had jumped to Ranma's defense. Ranma just continued eating showing neither shock or worry over the woman's outburst or at Ryoko coming to his defense. Cologne guessed that recent events really had desensitized him from strange happenings. One thing she knew though, life with son-in-law was definitely going to get stranger.  
  
*****  
  
Azusa watched the Vengeance as it drifted out of the space docks of Rukuubi. He had to admire the sleek design of The Vengeance despite her monstrous size. She was the first of a whole line of star ships that he hoped would put the current conflict on a more even footing.   
  
What marked the Vengeance as unique though wasn't its monstrous size or its unusually sleek design but its fire power. The weapons and shields on this beauty were based on the experimental designs, which had been demonstrated to him earlier that week by his scientific advisors. At his behest both the scientist and the engineers had been working non-stop until she had been finished. Now he was he was glad he had insisted so strenuously. She would boost the moral of the Jurian fleet, which had sunk dangerously low.  
  
Azusa just hoped that the Vengeance lived up to expectations and gave a much-needed break to both of his daughters. They had lived up to their positions these past weeks but they were still children. Neither Ayeka nor Sasami deserved to have their childhood stolen by war, yet it was already too late for that.  
  
He knew that the death of Tenchi had scarred them both terribly and the demands of state when they had returned had not helped. Like him though they were both worried about Yosho and the inaction at the front. Ships that crossed the invisible line that had once marked the boundary between the core of his empire and the colony worlds did not return. Equally, no new incursions into the core were evident.  
  
So why was he so worried? He had his military advisors telling him that they could only be building up for a final assault upon Jurai but he suspected that something much more sinister was going on. The not knowing frustrated him.  
  
Still if it was just a build up, the invading ships would find what it meant to take on a fully woken Jurian empire. His industrial worlds were finally working at full potential with drones scouring for minerals in the many asteroid belts that abounded the galaxy. Before long, he would have whole armadas of ships that matched the Vengeance in capabilities. He had his scientists working frantically with his liaison from the industrial sector so what was he missing?  
  
It was something obvious but the answer eluded him. As his empire ground out on a war footing he couldn't help but suspect that something more would be needed to win this war than just technological advantage or strength of arms.  
  
But what?  
  
*****  
  
Bob Clarke smiled at the cameras as he bounced an infant on his knee. This was what won elections. The emotional scenes and catch cries that appealed to the American pop culture of the day. He didn't like to demean his fellow countrymen but the average American didn't really have the attention span to differentiate between policies, particularly when they were so similar.  
  
Bob tried not to wrinkle his nose as he smilingly passed the young child to one of the nurses. One of the hazards of nursing young children he guessed. He had been in the Special Forces and had led missions all over the world against terror cells. How, he wondered had he ended up here?  
  
Even as he silently asked himself that question a twitch in his knee answered him. That particular wound had ended his career in the forces and started his career in politics. Being disillusioned by what he saw as career politicians fumbling foreign policy in an increasingly hostile environment he had decided to act.  
  
Acquiring a political advisor and pushing his military credentials, showing off his war wound his popularity soared. In fact it soared so much that he had been elected, a major win for the Republican Party. He had so far avoided any scandals that so often marked presidents first terms foiling any re-election plans they might have had and so far his own re-election campaign seemed to be going smoothly. Mingling with the crowd of parents and childcare workers Bob made small talk, enhancing his image as a man of the people. It wasn't something that came naturally to him though. Making small talk with the average American was a skill that he had to acquire. It was a skill that a life in the military had not prepared him for.   
  
The rumble of military helicopters distracted him from the conversation he was having with a group of his constituents. It had been years but he could still pick up the difference between standard military issue and commercial class 'copters, SH-2 Seasprite's unless he missed his guess.   
  
Bob tilted his head to the side ignoring the cameras. There was more than one, maybe as many as 10 and they were coming in low and fast. It wasn't a sound that he had heard for years, but it wasn't one that he could easily forget.  
  
He started to walk in the direction of the nearest open field. It was where they would most likely land in preparation for whatever operation they had planned. The media all turned towards the impressive site of a fleet of helicopters zeroing in on their position as they came into site over the skyline. Something big must have happened for such an operation to be launched.  
  
Bob watched expressionlessly as the helicopters landed in formation and spewed armoured troops. He had seen it all before. His eyes followed the leaders of the assault group as they approached him and saluted. "Mr. President sir, we have a code blue invasion on home soil. You need to come with us sir." He had not been out of the military long enough to forget what a code blue invasion was. Nodding, he approached the nearest Seasprite ignoring the surrounding troops as they enclosed around him and loaded into the surrounding vehicles.  
  
The camera's continued rolling as the president left with the fleet of helicopters and the small army of men. All those present thought that what they had just witnessed was front line news. Something that would be reported on worldwide.  
  
They were wrong.   
  
*****  
  
Nabiki sat facing the group of martial artists that had joined her in search of Ranma. They were all getting frustrated which didn't provide the safest place for Nabiki to be. "Ranma said that he would return to Nerima when he had finished training. With the luck were having finding him, he'll return before we do." Nabiki addressed the crowd calmly ignoring her gnawing conscience whenever she thought of Nodoka's reaction to her story.  
  
Nodoka didn't attack her, she wasn't accused of everything and no punishment seemed to be forthcoming from the woman on Ranma's behalf. In fact, Nodoka had seemed calm and relaxed when she had left in search of Ranma herself. Only the fact that Genma had also disappeared had hinted that Nodoka had not taken it as well as she had appeared to.  
  
"How dare that IDIOT hide from us," growled out Akane as she rapidly lost control of her anger.  
  
"Small wonder he didn't leave sooner honey, having to see you every day." Ukyo just sniped from out of reach of Akane's infamous mallet.  
  
"Akane!!!" the party turned in surprise as Ryoga stumbled onto their camping site. "I found Ranma. He was cheating on you with other women." Ryoga was gasping as if he had run from wherever he had found Ranma.   
  
"So where did you find him Ryoga?" Nabiki asked before Akane could charge of in another tantrum. It had already happened a number of times through their search.   
  
"It had to be Hokkaido," he gasped out just before he collapsed from exhaustion. "He should still be there if we hurry." 


	8. Book 1: Shifting in the balance of power

Redefined Honor  
  
I have to thank every one who commented on this piece they will be able to immediately see that I tried to include criticism were I could. WSRaptor was invaluable for making this as good as it is and I emphasize the difference an editor can make to the reading of a story.  
  
Thanks Man   
  
Ch 8: Shifting the balance of power  
  
Ranma assumed a horse stance, trying unsuccessfully to recreate the feeling that led up to his successful Ki attack. He could feel his Ki flowing through his body in amounts that surprised even him. Ranma slowly siphoned some of the excess Ki off and concentrated it into his shoulders, elbows and forearms as if he were preparing for a Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken. Concentrating further, he gathered it into his clasped palms forming a visible ball of living energy. Panting with effort, he attempted to throw his balled Ki to finish the attack. Ranma grunted with frustration, as the glowing ball of energy just seemed to pop and dissipate as images of his most recent fight flooded his thoughts and interrupted his concentration.   
  
He had been astonished at the speed and fighting skill that Cologne had displayed when she had pulled all the stops. She was much faster and more skilled than he had thought possible and yet the shadow had matched her. Their unknown assailant had been out for blood and had seemingly matched her effortlessly. It amazed him that he had faired as well as he had against it and it was a testament to the training he had undergone that he had.   
  
Ranma moaned in irritation as he replayed the fight in his head. Even being that much faster than him, he still should have faired better against a weapons user. Every weapons user he had ever encountered always fell back on set patterns and that had allowed him to ultimately win the match. That practice had reinforced his belief in the limited usefulness of weapons in a fight. He had been unable to find any pattern in his latest fight with the shadow though, despite its weapons use. It had used a style that was unlike anything he had ever seen before. If the situation hadn't been so dire, Ranma would have been ecstatic at the thought of learning new techniques or a new style. The thing was, however, the thought of being hunted down and killed by these things didn't really appeal to him.  
  
Ranma knew that it was too much to hope for that the shadow had been alone. Someone had to have done the forecasting that it had mentioned which, in turn, meant that more highly skilled warriors would be after him. His only hope was to master the Ki move he had used towards the end of the fight. That move had at least slowed the shade down long enough for Ryoko to take it down.  
  
Even then, he would need to conquer what he felt was a whole new level to his art. He knew that if he worked hard enough, that level could provide him with a string of lethal techniques. He flinched at that thought and looked at his hands, imaging the blood that could stain them in the future. It was frightening to think that they were already stained with blood, even if indirectly. If more warriors followed the other, then more blood would flow. The only thing he could hope for was that it would not be his or that of his friends.  
  
He needed to master that move quickly and he didn't have time to slack in his other training either. Ranma had no doubt that Ryoga had managed to run straight into whatever search party Nabiki had organized. Heck, with his luck Ryoga had recognized where they were camping and had told them all where he was by now. He knew it was just a mater of time before they arrived. He vowed to himself that he would have mastered that move by the time they arrived along with some serious thought on the creation of more.   
  
Thinking about the others and the problems that they would inevitably bring with them, Ranma couldn't help but think about Ryoko and the Amazons. He had been pleasantly surprised by the fact that Ryoko had been just as keen on training and martial arts as he. What was even more pleasant was the fact that for the first time in a long while he had met someone who would spar with him and not cause him any trouble. He had been equally surprised when the Amazons had shown up and had also offered him the same deal.  
  
Over the course of his training trip both the Amazons and Ryoko had helped enormously with his training and he in turn had proven himself a worthy sparing partner. They had all set such a harsh pace that he had not even thought to ask what his companions planned to do after the trip was over. However, with the approach of his acquaintances from Nerima and the arrival of his mum he could almost feel that ending approaching.  
  
Despite the harsh pace he had set as they traveled the length of Japan training, he had given some thought to the solving his problems. Therefore, when they arrived, he would put the plan he had developed into place. He found it slightly fitting that he would solve his problems in a place where he had not only touched the next level of his training, but also discovered a little bit about the family he never knew.   
  
The success of his plan all depended, though, on how sincere the Amazons were and how Nabiki reacted. With the way his life had been going lately, he would solve his current problems only to have them replaced with larger more complicated ones. Once again assuming a horse stance and concentrating on his Ki, Ranma resumed his training.  
  
*****  
  
Sitting back and relaxing as much as she could under the watchful eye of Ryoko, Nodoka considered her son. After finally finding him, she had not expected such an apathetic reaction. Sure, from what she had heard from Soun's middle daughter his life had been a little rough but surely that would be even less reason to greet her so. Even the slight misunderstanding they had upon first meeting almost sounded commonplace in his life and no one had been hurt so that couldn't have been the reason for his cool reception.  
  
For the moment his companions worried her more than his reaction to her announcement though. She knew better than anyone except perhaps her father what her son's future held and she wanted smooth over any future hurdles before they happened and garner as much support as she could. After all, traditionally it was the mother of the heir that held the most influence in any future harem and she could not maintain that role without a medium of support. It was not hard to misplace the over protectiveness Ryoko felt towards her son anymore than the discreet longing in Shampoos eyes.  
  
Without that support, she would not have the authority inside the future harem of her son to do what needed to be done nor the required influence over Ranma. After all, she only had his best interests at heart.  
  
"Ryoko?" she smiled pleasantly trying to create repour, "How did you meet my son?" Nodoka ignored the not so subtle signs of interest displayed by the other two women. She had assumed that having traveled together they at least would have been familiar with Ryoko.  
  
"That is something that will remain between the two of us," Ryoko announced, firmly rebuffing Nodoka's attempt at conversation. "I'm sure you would be far more interested in how he met the Amazons than me anyway," Ryoko tossed negligibly as she floated further from the group.  
  
Nodoka's smile became strained, "I've already heard that particular tale child. I assure you, I would find yours much more interesting."  
  
"Look lady," Ryoko yawned absently looking at Nodoka with disdain "I don't much care and you obviously don't know as much as you think if that's what you're interested in."  
  
Her smile dipped a little as she wondered at the arrogance of the young woman in front of her. Imagine, lecturing her on her own son! She opened her mouth to say as much when two loud explosions rocked the clearing. Nodoka jerked her head and stared in the direction that the explosion had come from completely missing the fact that Ryoko had disappeared from the clearing.  
  
"Sounds like Ranma finally mastered that technique," Cologne cackled from where she rested before lapsing into a series of throaty coughs.  
  
"Will Ranma by alright Grandmother?" Shampoo asked worriedly from her side.  
  
"Ask him yourself Grand daughter," Cologne gestured to Ranma as he limped out of the trees that surrounded the clearing.   
  
Nodoka watched as Shampoo stared at her limping son while he tried to brush off Ryoko's offer of help "Aya, Ranma you ok?"   
  
Ranma grinned at Shampoo, "Never better Shampoo. Thanks for asking." His grin turned to a worried frown, "How are you feeling? You both had me worried in that last fight." His gaze took in both Amazons. "I'm afraid that we're about to receive visitors from Nerima and I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially if they haven't completely recovered from yesterday."  
  
Nodoka watched her son's exchange with the Amazon girl, once again feeling left out even with what Nabiki had told her. She really had missed out on his best years. Still, she was with him now and she would have a very long time to catch up in the future. Besides, if the search party from Nerima was going to catch up to them soon, she couldn't help but feel that she wouldn't remain ignorant for long. Which reminded her, "Son, my father really wants to meet you. It is very important," Nodoka had been able to sense her father's urgency when she talked to him earlier even if she hadn't been told the cause.  
  
Besides she was sure after hearing what little the others had known of her son's life, he would not take kindly to being forced into a role he knew nothing about. If she were to keep any ties with her son as his mother, it would be best for any news to come from her father. "I can't pretend that I can just walk back into your life after so long but please…son, I have missed you these past 10 years."  
  
She watched, as her sons face seemed to contort in an expression of emotional pain causing her to fear that it was too late, that her husband had caused too much damage. However, he just smiled before answering, "I would like that mum. You and grandpa will be surprised. For now we need to prepare for some visitors."  
  
Turning to address the young teal haired woman that kept hovering protectively around him, Ranma quietly whispered a request that she could barely hear. "Ryoko, you have heard a lot of my past and I don't want you to hurt anyone too badly, even if they attack me." Nodoka nodded at the precaution. She had seen how protectively the young girl was of her son and that energy blade that she could somehow produce looked deadly. Despite the warning, she didn't much like the pleased smirk Ryoko seemed to reply with. She had no doubts that her son would have been able to handle anyone who attacked him more gently, but then maybe that was the point.  
  
After seeing Ryoko's feral grin, Nodoka was a little worried for anyone who would dare cross Ranma. However, her thoughts were derailed as one of the people traveling with Nabiki, Kuno if she remembered correctly, descended from the treetops with a live blade. "So, it's true! The foul sorcerer Saotome has enchanted my sultry amazon princess and has begun to enslave more women into his harem!" Kuno's announcement seemed to echo through the trees almost drowning out the arrival of the others. "I will not allow it! I, Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder, will free them along with the pig tailed girl!"  
  
"Ryoga was right! You weren't training at all, but stealing away with other girls! You pervert!" Akane raged obviously looking around for something to hit Ranma with. Nodoka had to wonder, though, why she didn't just use that mallet that she carried around with her.   
  
"Saotome, do you know how long I've been trudging through the wilderness looking for you? You owe me big time and I plan to collect!" menaced Nabiki. She had heard of Akane's part in her son's messed up life as well as Nabiki's.  
  
"Ran-chan! How could you even think of replacing me? Aren't I your cute fiancée?!" Ukyo almost whined.   
  
Nodoka just watched the unfolding drama with interest. Ranma's training in martial arts had been exceptional, but from what she had heard his people skills were abysmal. It was something she needed to work on quickly if she was to prepare her son for the rigors of ruling. For the moment, though, she just watched. Hearing what he was like with people was one thing, seeing was another.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts by the sword wielding samurai wacko "Yes, the vengeance of heaven is slow, but sure! I will free all the women you have bewitched from your dark magic so they will be free to date with me! Have at thee!" The crazed kendoist then charged Ranma with the intent to impale him. However, before the situation could degenerate further, a large yellow ball of energy slammed into Kuno diverting his course from Ranma and causing him to crash limply to the ground with his katana singed and his body smoking. He managed to gasp out "I fight on..." before he collapsed.  
  
"Hello Ukyo, Akane. Nabiki, you're just in time..." Ranma smiled at the middle Tendo graciously before looking around at the group that crowded the clearing and completely ignoring Kuno's smoking body except for checking that he was still breathing. "If you'll all sit down and join us, I'll explain what I've been up to." Following his own advice he dragged one of the larger fallen branches that bordered the clearing and took a seat.   
  
"Not quite foul sorcerer! No demon summoned from even the lowest depths of hell could stop the mighty Kuno and his righteous blade. Have at thee!" he lunged with his still singed blade and smoking hair only to be met by a smirking Ryoko with a crackling bar of yellow energy.  
  
"So you fancy yourself a swordsmen, Kuno? I've only been defeated once in my demon days and it wasn't by a Kuno." Nodoka watched as Ryoko seemed to take great joy out of thoroughly overwhelming the wannabe samurai and beating him to a pulp. Only Ranma's request seemed to restrain her from doing anything permanent. Again, the measured display seemed to put the crowd from Nerima on edge.  
  
Everyone seemed to look fearfully at the teal haired woman at Ranma's side, the woman who seemed to have enjoyed blasting and later beating Kuno into oblivion. No one seemed inclined to take him up on his offer to take a seat as they were still taken aback by the almost casual way Kuno had been dealt with and the massive change in Ranma's personality. After all, a few weeks ago he would not have condoned such a beating or been so calm about the thought of facing them.  
  
"For too long my apparent indecisiveness has been causing everyone problems. It was one of the reasons I decided to go on this training trip." Ukyo shifted nervously from where she stood while Akane just glared angrily at Ryoko and the Amazons. Ranma just continued, ignoring the fact that they apparently weren't paying attention to what he was saying. "I have come to a decision which will end this now."  
  
"I knew you would choose your cute fiancée, Ran-chan!" Ukyo cried smiling cutely at Ranma, suddenly giving him all her attention.  
  
"I always knew you were a pervert Ranma!!!" Akane screamed hefting the log conveniently placed at her feet.  
  
"Whatever you had planned Ranma you better do it soon," Cologne announced from where she sat. She was obviously finding amusement in the unfolding drama.  
  
Nodoka just watched as the situation started unraveling before siding up to Nabiki well back from the commotion, "Why exactly did you bring them all here Nabiki?"  
  
"Initially because they paid me auntie..." started Nabiki as she stared at Ranma trying to defuse the situation. If the second Tendo daughter felt any distress from confronting Nodoka after their last encounter, she showed no sign. She also showed no guilt at the way she treated Ranma over the past year.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Ever since I found that note, I've been intrigued. Ranma seems to have changed so much since we all last saw him and…"  
  
The whirring of a blade filled the air interrupting their conversation followed by a large thunk of something solid hitting the ground. Nodoka refocused on the confusion towards the center of the clearing. It seemed something had come to a head. She saw a stunned looking Akane with half a log in her hand as Ryoko stood menacingly in front of Ranma with her sword held defensively.  
  
"I guess you didn't all read the note I left telling everybody that things would be different when they saw me next so please sit down and I'll tell you what I've decided." This time Nodoka and Nabiki followed the others in sitting down to listen to what Ranma had to say. They all seemed a little unnerved by the grinning woman that had control of so much power and enjoyed taking apart Kuno. Nodoka casually passed her gaze over the unconscious boy to judge his condition and was quite surprised seeing that he wasn't nearly as injured as she suspected. She looked at her son with a great deal more respect than she had previously. He had staged that wonderfully. It seemed that with some tutoring, she could make him into a great leader and ruler.  
  
"So tell us what wonderful solution you dreamed up that can solve all your problems," Nabiki commented wryly waiting for Ranma's decision. It was clear that despite the note and evidence so far Nabiki didn't have much respect for her son's intelligence.  
  
Ranma just grinned at Nabiki as if to say 'you'll like this one.' "It's quite simple. I will be canceling my engagements to both Ukyo and Akane."  
  
"But...what about my dowry Ran-chan?!?" shouted Ukyo angrily as she tightened her grip on her battle spatula. A quick glance at Ryoko had her quickly releasing it just as quickly however. "You can't just throw away that responsibility or the ten years of my life I spent tracking you down!"  
  
"What about the Chinese hussy?!" gritted out Akane. Her eyebrows seemed to twitch and her hands curled as if she were getting ready to strike out at something or someone.   
  
"Ukyo, your dowry and the ten years on the road is something I need to talk with you about in private," Ranma said firmly. "Go back to Nerima Ukyo. We will talk soon, I promise."   
  
"Ran-chan..." Nodoka watched as Ukyo took a step towards Ranma before nodding and turning away despondently after taking another look at Ryoko.  
  
"Go with her Akane and take Nabiki with you. I'm sure she'd appreciate it." Nodoka shook her head disappointingly as Akane lashed out with her mallet. She lacked even the basic control that Ukyo held over her emotions. She held her breath along with Nabiki as she waited for a massacre similar to what happened to Kuno.  
  
Ranma, it seemed, had overcome his reluctance to strike women on his training trip. She watched her son lash out quickly disabling the youngest Tendo and rendering her unconscious. "Take them away Nabiki," he said glancing at Kuno and Akane. "While the engagements have been dealt with, there are other issues that need to be cleared up in Nerima. First, though, I'm going to see the rest of my family." Nodoka watched as Nabiki shot a grateful look at Ranma as she dragged Akane and Kuno after Ukyo. She suspected that Nabiki understood what it had taken her son to hit her sister and respected his restraint.  
  
Taking a closer look at Ranma, she begun to comprehend that the encounter with his friends from Nerima had taken a higher toll than she realized. He seemed to be breathing and sweating heavily as if he had just run a marathon. "Son," she started only halting when looked at her with eyes that showed just how emotionally drained he was. After seeing the chaos that seemed to follow him, she could understand how he must be feeling. How he had managed it for so long, she would never know.  
  
No matter how much she would like to have the emotional torture end for her son, she knew that her father would have none of it and so she would make the best of it for herself and Ranma.  
  
Ranma just nodded tiredly and responded to her unasked question, "Let me tell you what you've missed out on for the last ten years. You can let your father know to expect us sometime tomorrow then." Nodoka looked on in surprise and then exchanged a worried expression with the Amazons as Ranma started to laugh softly at first and then louder with an edge of insanity about it. Ryoko just seemed to hover as close to Ranma as she could as they all gathered around to here Ranma tell the full story of his life.  
  
*****  
  
President Clarke stared at the dull grey concrete walls that surrounded him. He couldn't believe that through his years of budget scrutiny and greater senate transparency that the military had been able to skim enough money to build such a large underground complex. He was told that the huge underground compound that he had been whisked away to along with the military elite and planners was self-sufficient. It was perfectly capable of holding out indefinitely despite the impressive size of a small town.  
  
He had little time to explore though before he was bundled into a meeting with the very elite, which had brought him here. Opposite him sat 4 star and 3 star Generals and even some Admirals. If it hadn't been for his time in the forces, he would have been quite intimidated which was probably why they had done it.  
  
"Let me get this straight gentlemen. You want me to give you unquestioned control over homeland defence." Bob just shook his head. These fools actually thought he would just hand over the keys to the military might of the world's only super power. The president's position of Commander-in-Chief was created to balance the power of the generals. He would not willingly upset that balance. "I suppose you want my authority to let you use our arsenal of nukes at your discretion as well?"  
  
"I know it is difficult for you Mr. President, considering your military experience but it would be best for you to allow us to run the war," interceded a four star general.   
  
Bob thought over what he had seen of the compound so far. Something so big couldn't have been constructed over the course of his presidency alone but probably over many. Then, there was the speed in which he had been evacuated. The aliens had hardly touched down and he was already securely stashed away in this over grown bunker. Things had happened too conveniently for his tastes.  
  
"That general, I still haven't decided. If you would answer a few questions for me first, it would put my mind at ease." Bob sat back in his chair and organised his thoughts. Among the people pressuring him to relinquish his rights as Commander-in-Chief were some very senior and very experienced men. It wasn't enough to just deny them. He had to win them over or at least gain their respect.  
  
"Tell me about this place. When it was built? What's its purpose?"  
  
He watched the men squirm a little before one of the more senior 4 star Generals answered him. It seemed he was on to something. "Just after world war II, it had become obvious to the world that we had emerged a superpower. The military minds of the day conceived a plan that would cement our superiority further on the world stage and so this complex was built as a dedicated lab for the development of various technologies. Over the course of the cold war, the risk of Soviet infiltration made it necessary to hide the lab and so we hid it."  
  
"How could you hide something like this?" Bob demanded. "Hundreds of people must have known about it."  
  
Once again the General shifted uncomfortable, "It was much smaller back then. The compound was only expanded in order to make the community self-sufficient. Still you're right Mr. President. Records were destroyed and people were assassinated. This place disappeared in the 1960's."  
  
Bob watched as everyone seemed to fidget as if they were uncomfortable. They should be if he was reading between the lines correctly. After all, JFK was assassinated in 1963. "Since then, this place has been dedicated to computer, weapons and space research. As you can see, we are actively fortifying this place so that it can become our base of operations as soon as you give us the go ahead."   
  
"So that's how you were able to respond so quickly to this threat general?" the elderly general's worried frown and slight nod told Bob all he needed to know. The man was concerned that he had given away too much information.  
  
"How long were you aware of extraterrestrials on earth general and who else knew?!" Bob demanded in a tone he would have used to chew out his own men back when he was actively leading missions. "Exactly how long have you been aware of the possibility of a code blue invasion?!?" he yelled into the commotion he had stirred up among the men he was facing down. Strangely the Admirals were quiet, choosing to stay out of this particular power struggle. The silence of the Admirals made him hope that he could still gain enough support to retain control over the precarious situation he had found himself in.  
  
"Enough!" shouted a relatively young general quickly calming the commotion he had caused before addressing him. "It seems we have underestimated you a little sir." Bob looked at the general in surprise. He would have expected someone more senior to be in charge.  
  
"It was about the same time that we started construction on this compound that we were approached by someone claiming to be a member of the Jurian Royal family. He told us that Earth had been part of Jurian territory for hundreds of years, but until our technology advanced a little more they would respect our sovereignty."  
  
"Of course we scoffed at the very idea of being a colonial back water to a galactic empire but he was… persuasive. Since then, we have been even more focused on security because even with his assurances we have had our own experiences that would cause us to worry. We recently received a communication that the Jurian Empire had been invaded with overwhelming force and we have seen the result."  
  
"So, we must become out of necessity more involved with events outside of our own backyard." Bob sat back exhaling loudly. It was even worse than he had imagined. Damn he hated politics sometimes. "Keep me in the loop at all times and I will give you your authority. However, I wish to retain the power of veto in all operations."  
  
The room of men nodded before filling out. Only the young general remained. "It would be good for moral if you became active in your military role once again. We have the technology to repair the damage to your leg and God help us, we need all the help and fighting experience we can get."  
  
Bob just nodded in thought as the young general left the room. He had many things to think about.  
  
*****  
  
Ayeka walked into her father's throne room. It was unusual for her to be summoned by her father. Usually, he left her to her own devices, trusting that she knew her role well enough that he didn't need to interfere. Even if he was her father, he was also the emperor though so maybe he had something specific in mind.  
  
"What is it father?" she asked before noticing that they were not alone. Stepping away from the shadows, an elderly man with thick grey hair and matching moustache approached her. "Daughter, this war is rapidly spiraling out of control despite the short respite the enemy has given us. Our factories are churning out ships at ever increasing rates and our scientists are developing more powerful weapons making the ships increasingly more powerful."  
  
"I have decided to place the newly built ships under a separate banner. Their only responsibility would be to protect our borders from external threats. This will free up the galaxy police for peace keeping which has been neglected since the start of the war. I'm putting the Jurian defence armada under your command."  
  
"Father," she objected, "W-what do I know of commanding a military fleet?"  
  
"That's what Eishi is for. He has the experience and the expertise to build a fierce war engine, but you will be in charge so learn what you can as quickly as you can. Do you understand me?"  
  
Ayeka looked at the older man before nodding uncertainly towards her father and turning to leave. "Ayeka, fleet personnel will be directly funded by the emperor and the council."  
  
She almost stumbled in comprehension. Her father was creating a middle class. With the continuation of the war, the overwhelming military might of the nobles was being stripped away. As the war progressed, it was foreseeable that the might of the galaxy police and the fleet created to fight invaders would equal the might of the nobles. Provided they won this war, such a change in the balance of power would be disastrous. By creating a middle class, direct dependence on the noble class such a political shifts in power could be limited, while maintaining at least a moderate advantage for the noble class..  
  
"Lets get started Eishi," she commanded "The sooner we have our fleet shoring up our defences, the better. We have people to train and hierarchies to construct." Her father had placed a large responsibility on her shoulders, but she thought he had made a very wise and forward thinking decision.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoga strode somewhere, struggling with his overly large pack. Frankly, it had been a guess that he had been lost in Hokkaido when he had encountered Ranma and he hoped that it had been correct. While he was glad that he had been granted the opportunity to let Akane know what Ranma was up to, he was as depressed as hell that he had gotten lost before getting the chance to give Ranma his much deserved pounding.  
  
It didn't seem fair that Ranma always seemed to get everything he wanted, never once failing to rub Ryoga's nose in it. Why? He was twice the man Ranma was and yet he was constantly out done by Ranma. Why???  
  
Ryoga stopped, letting his depression rage and seethe and thought about a certain technique he had learnt while lost looking for Ranma. Allowing his depression to peak he cupped his hands and let out a roar...  
  
Shishi Höködan!!!!  
  
If anyone had been looking, they would have seen a sickly green ball of plasma rise up into the sky from miles away. Ryoga just smiled grimly. He would get his revenge!  
  
A/N – Ok keep in mind he has been with Ryoko and the Amazons for some time. Cologne in particular would not put up with poor language skills, how often is she reprimanding Shampoo "Speak Japanese girl". 


	9. Book 1: A death in the family

Redefined Honour  
  
Once again a large thankyou to WSRaptor for taking tiome from his busy schedule to prvide some proofing for this piece of work. No end in site.  
  
Ch9: A death in the family  
  
Kasumi desperately tried to work moisture into her mouth in an attempt to scream, shriek or even whimper through her clenched throat. Her eyes were fixed onto the impossibly long metallic barrel of a Browning while the sound of gunfire echoed in her ears. Even worse than the sound of that exploding gun, however, was the wet thump that followed immediately after.   
  
After firing angrily at her father, the barrel of the gun came to rest on her forehead. Kasumi just closed her eyes as she awaited the inevitable. This was not something she could brush off with an 'oh my' as she would with Ranma's other adventures she had often been witness to. It seemed too real and too immediate for that. Her life had never been as directly threatened as it was now.  
  
Her current situation had all started with something she would have associated with Ranma. After all, it seemed to be a natural progression of strangeness for aliens to invade with him around. At first, she had felt relief that Japan was not one of the places which had been invaded. It was a relief that had quickly faded as she saw the effect the invasion had on her country and those around her.  
  
It started with a report of an increase in lawlessness in the more remote areas of Japan. The prime minister naturally called for a state of emergency until the threat of the invaders had been dealt with. As time went on and when news reached Japan that the invasion could not be stopped, the anarchy quickly spread to the capital along with mass desertions from law enforcement ranks. Blatant signs of street violence and home invasions followed widespread looting. Her father had fortified the dojo and house forbidding her to go out alone. She hadn't recognised, at the time, how much protection Ranma and his friends had offered Nerima before now.  
  
Still, she had been satisfied that the situation would calm down and pass with time. Either that or she would find out later that Ranma had been instrumental in driving the aliens off before they did too much damage. It didn't bother her that she wouldn't be able to go out before the situation died down. After all, with the Saotome's gone, they had plenty of food to last. Kasumi was further comforted by the fact that Ranma had always seemed to be there since his arrival, protecting her family from any trouble that reared its head. Even if he wasn't here now, she had little doubt that he would return just in time to save them from anything too serious.  
  
She was a little surprised then when a group of men attacked their home even though intellectually she knew it was just a mater of time in the rapidly worsening situation. She had smiled proudly as her father had staged an ambush on the men. He quickly leapt onto the men felling three in a heartbeat but when the forth had pulled a gun her smile quickly turned to an expression of horror and fear.  
  
The sound of gunfire followed by a wet thunk quickly snapped her out of her unconcerned monitoring of the events that surrounded her and her family. It brought home the stark reality and risk that the adventures she had often watched with amusement carried and the realization that Ranma might not arrive in time to save her and her father.  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes at the touch of cold metal to her forehead. She had heard that people's life flashed before their eyes in the instant before death, but that wasn't what she was experiencing right now. She was experiencing all the possibilities of what might have been, all her dreams and desires for the future, which she had delayed for the sake of her family. She saw the children, which she would now never nurse or watch as they grew. She faced with regret the image of a happy and loving marriage with the man of her dreams. He held no face now and she guessed, at that moment, he never would.  
  
Kasumi wished she could have seen her sisters and even Ranma one last time before the end. It seemed so unfair that she would be taken away like her mother before she could fulfill her own dreams. Death, in her opinion, always came too soon and was never fair.  
  
"This wouldn't have been necessary if you had not interfered," she heard the man growl seeming to extend the moment of her death to eternity. Kasumi suppressed a flinch when she felt a warm liquid splatter against her face. A metallic clang followed by the sound of gruff cursing gave her a little bit of hope.  
  
"What exactly do you think your doing?!?" Kasumi opened her eyes and sobbed in relief at hearing her sister's threat filled question.   
  
*****  
  
Nabiki was so sick of hiking around Japan that she almost missed the first signs of trouble. As her little sister, Ukyo and Kuno neared Tokyo, it seemed that she was the only one to notice the drastic change in the colour of the sun. It had changed from a pale yellow to a brilliant orange, a change that Kuno immediately blamed on the 'foul sorcerer Saotome.' Still sulking over her humbling, Akane dismissed it as unimportant, but Ukyo shared a look of understanding with her. She at least understood its significance.   
  
Leaving Kuno behind, the three girls increased their pace. Nabiki wasn't overly concerned since she hadn't received any dire reports from her underlings. However, the amount of haze required to change the colour of the sun from such a distance meant a big fire or at least, a lot of little ones. Nabiki frowned. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't received any reports at all from her underlings in the last three days. 'This can only mean trouble' she thought to herself forcing the group to increase their pace again.  
  
As they entered the outskirts of Tokyo, they knew that the situation was dire. Houses were torched at irregular intervals, some still smoldering. Widespread evidence of looting met her eyes as she scanned the streets but by far the most damning evidence in her eyes was the fortified homes. Fortified homes meant that people lived in fear of their lives. Deciding to make a snap decision in the face of the disaster zone that was once a proud capital city, Nabiki merely looked askance at Ukyo. She was pleasantly surprised and relieved when Ukyo quickly picked her up and alongside Akane increased the pace again. When she finally arrived at the dojo, she could see her worst fears being borne out. Her father lay unconscious in the middle of three men whom she didn't recognise. He was bleeding heavily from a wound she couldn't see. Kasumi stood pale faced with tears silently trickling down her face, a gun held to her face. As quickly as she grasped the situation, she was dumped in favour of Ukyo gaining better access to her mini-spatulas.  
  
"What exactly do you think your doing?" Nabiki said in as hard a voice as she could manage ignoring the dirt and grass stains that messed her clothes. Ukyo had already dealt with the gun with a thrown spatula and for once, she was grateful for her quick and often hostile reflexes.  
  
"I knew that taking the Tendo dojo couldn't have been this easy," the man replied ignoring the apparent ease in which he had been disarmed. "What do you say we finish this," he said slowly drawing a bladed weapon of his own. The short blade he wielded looked ridiculous when compared to the giant spatula that Ukyo had unsheathed but underestimating anyone in Nerima Nabiki knew, was a quick way to lose fights.  
  
Seeing Ukyo move in to engage Soun's attacker, Nabiki rushed to her father's side not even noticing Kasumi and Akane doing the same. He had gained consciousness, but a compassion filled glance by Kasumi confirmed what she had already suspected...her father didn't have much longer to live.  
  
"Akane," he croaked out clearly struggling to breathe, "don't worry my princess, your older sisters will always care for you." Nabiki looked at Akane knowing that her younger sister would be taking the death of her last parent harder than herself or Kasumi. She had been too young when their mother died to really understand the significance and Nabiki felt that she was too immature now to cope with the consequences of her father's death. Nabiki quickly looked away from the wild unblinking stare in her younger sister's eyes and the shattered look on her face.  
  
"Nabiki, Kasumi," Soun gasped clearly breathing his last in her eyes "I know I don't have long to live and I'm glad I could share my last moments with the three of you, my loving faithful daughters." His pained coughing almost drowned out in the metal on metal clanging that came from just a few feet away. "There is one last thing that I would ask of you though, a promise before I die. Join the schools. One of you do it for me. Ranma is shaping to be a man to be proud of. He would make anyone of you a welcome match."  
  
Nabiki didn't know where to look, whether at her father's rapidly unfocusing eyes, the slowly expanding pool of blood, the hardening face of Akane or the grief stricken one of Kasumi. Regardless, the sound of clashing weapons was slowly overpowering the sound of her father's silent whispers and she knew that her life and that of her family's was about to change dramatically once again. It was up to her that it didn't change for the worse.  
  
Soun's final moments coincided with a final sickening thud followed by the sound of a body limply hitting the ground. "Jackass, well he put up one hell of a fight whoever he was." With the threat dealt with, Ukyo joined in the short period of grief that they could allow themselves before chaos once again overwhelmed them unknowing that Ranma had acquired two more possible suitors.  
  
*****  
  
Ayeka stood proudly on the deck of the flagship that led the Jurian Defence Armada. Though she couldn't see them with her eyes, the ships sensors told her that similar ships all crewed by her people surrounded her. The bravery of her people matched their ingenuity and drive in creating this vast fleet for her to lead and she was proud that she had been chosen for this task.  
  
"We are approaching the edge of our territory princess," although Ayeka tried to encourage an informal bond between herself and her offices so as to better gain their loyalty it was only proper that they address her by her rank during missions.  
  
"Thank you, COMs. Please relay to the fleet to be prepared to scatter at the first signs of neutrino activity and engage according to combat parameters." Today she would win back some of what had been taken. She would prove the council wrong in applying what she had learned and be the first to gain a victory over the invaders which some claimed were unstoppable. Ayeka would do all this beside the people she had trained with in preparation for this moment.  
  
"Crossing the spatial coordinates now. Communications have been blocked from Jurai." Ayeka could hear tension in her officer's voice and sympathised, but this was something they needed to be able to do without the support of Jurai.  
  
"Raise battle alertness to level 2," Ayeka deliberately spoke with a calm and confident tone to settle the crew. A hysterical commander would lose the battle faster than a tactical disadvantage.  
  
"The fleet reports nor…a jump in neutrino flux princess!"   
  
"Fleet, level 1 battle alert. Scatter," She imagined the fleet scattering in seemingly random directions in an attempt to escape the encirclement she knew would be coming.  
  
"Reports of contact princess. We lost some of squad three and four. A total of 5 losses reported," Ayeka nodded grimly. The loss of so few of the smaller, less agile ships wasn't really a surprise. She almost imagined the great crescent shaped ships of the enemy spewing beams of energy at her ships.   
  
"Squads one and two, try to split the fleet. Three and four engage at will." Out of the four fleets, which had been newly built for this role, one and two were the newer ships with the most firepower. Three and four contained a larger number of ships but of an older make which were less responsive and had less firepower.  
  
"It's working princess! We're hurting them with few losses," Ayeka smiled for the sake of her COMs officer, but knew that the fight still had a long way to go and any losses at this stage were too many.  
  
Ayeka stared at the display on her console. Her wedge seemed to be working and they were indeed doing some damage, not as much as she would have hoped but… The sound of whooping distracted her as she witnessed the destruction of the first of the invader ships of the war by the Jurian defence.  
  
Looking back at the display on her console, she tried to hide her panic. "One and two scatter NOW!!" Even as she shouted over the top of her COMs officer, she new it would be too late. To her eyes, the movements of squad one and two that had once seemed so fast and fluid, now crawled sluggishly out of the trap she could see closing. Once again, she imagined the blocky ships of the Jurian Empire, the height of technological achievement, cut apart by those malevolent beams of energy.  
  
Almost as quickly as she witnessed the trap closing, it had sprung with little more than half of her squads' ships escaping the trap. Still, she knew the fight had just begun, even if it wasn't going quite as she had hoped. Looking around the bridge, she was once again reminded of the importance of a calm commander. The atmosphere was dark and despondent where once it had been filled with hope and optimism. "Squads three and four provide backup for one and two. One and two, focus your firepower and engage your targets carefully."  
  
She listened as confirmations of her orders came in, but the mood had been broken and she could see it making an effect on the battlefield. She was losing more ships for less damage inflicted and then suddenly her own ship was under fire. Ayeka quickly sat down so as not to be disturbed by any impulse that the inertial dampeners couldn't take care of.  
  
Outwardly, she was calm as she further refined the instructions to her fleet to adapt to the current situation in an attempt to maximise the damage done to the enemy and minimise her own loses. However, she could see that the field was lost. An earpiece allowed her to listen to the channels inside the squadrons and her heart sank at the tales of bravery and heroism that to her represented the Jurian spirit. As each ship was destroyed along with the lives of their crew, Ayeka couldn't help but feel her hatred towards this new enemy grow.  
  
"Princess, call the retreat," her COMs officer looked haggard and drawn as she suggested the final humiliation. She would save the lives of those who yet fought on, a fragment of those that embarked. "To the remaining f…" Ayeka knew only darkness as her flagship clipped an angry red beam and imploded.  
  
*****  
  
Ayeka turned to face the aging man as she exited the simulation room "Eishi," she greeted "how does the construction of the fleet go?"  
  
Eishi grinned wryly "Does it matter? At this rate, you'll just destroy the fleet and loose the lives of the idealistic Jurian's who follow you."  
  
Ayeka growled in frustration and anger at the man's impertinence "By the time the fleet is finished, I will have improved to the point where I can win. I am supported by some talented officers."  
  
Eishi just nodded before making a final comment "And you are making excellent progress. Just remember that these simulations are just that, simulations. We don't know how the enemy will react to an incursion into their territory."  
  
Holding her gaze until he was sure he had gotten his point across, he nodded firmly before walking away. Ayeka smouldered with anger at the old man. Her patience was also wearing thin with regards to learning battle strategy and how to lead and inspire the troops that followed her. She vowed to herself that she would crush this threat and any future threats to her father's empire. It would be some time before she realized exactly how fool hardy that vow was.  
  
*****  
  
Ryoko trailed the people she had spent the last three weeks with through the forested path. Ranma followed his mother while Shampoo clung to his arm chirping happily. The occasional sound of laughter carried to her ears but not much else. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she once again focused on Nodoka, Ranma's mother. It seemed too big a coincidence that she would appear into his life so close to his assassination attempt.   
  
She had some suspicions about that and judging from the direction they had been heading in over the last couple of days, those questions would likely be answered soon enough.   
  
"Even after all this time, you still don't trust us, do you Ryoko?"  
  
Ryoko barely stopped herself from flinching as the old Amazon again managed to surprise her "No less than I trust his mother, old ghoul," she replied irritated that she had once again been surprised by the sprightly old lady.  
  
"Ahhh, yes I admit that his mother suddenly appearing is a little strange, especially so soon after that attack. What did happen to the body? I didn't see it when I regained consciousness?"  
  
Ryoko shifted uncomfortably at the memory of the attacker dissipating after she had struck what she assumed was a killing. "I assume you and Ranma did have to kill it?" Cologne pressed.  
  
"We buried it," Ryoko bluffed, still not removing her eyes from Ranma and Shampoo. She failed to notice the new growth that Nodoka was leading them through.   
  
"Well that's very interesting, but I suspect you know something that you're not sharing with the rest of us. Something about this attack maybe? Perhaps it should be you we shouldn't be trusting." Ryoko turned sharply to face the old woman and her accusations and suddenly noticed the area of forest that they were walking through. Time spent with Ranma had healed a lot of her wounds, but the regrowth couldn't hide the image of Tenchi keeled over a pool of his own blood nor the birds drown out the sound of his dripping blood.   
  
She didn't even notice when she collapsed to her knees as the world seemed to spin nor did she notice the strong arms that embraced her from behind and picked her up. All she could see was Tenchi's blood smeared face, as it questioned why she didn't save him.  
  
*****  
  
Yosho sat calmly waiting for the arrival of his grandson. His daughter had rang ahead and let him know that they would be returning sometime today. Now it just remained for him to consider the best way to convince his grandson to return to Jurai. It would not be easy from what he had been told of the boy's life and personality, but then even his daughter had admitted she didn't know everything about her son's past.   
  
He would appeal to the boy's sense of honour. He would save billions of lives by returning to Jurai and possibly save an empire. How could he not return? Looking up sharply and reaching for the master key, his front door burst open. He relaxed slightly when he saw a boy matching Ranma's description carrying a distraught Ryoko.  
  
"What happened, Boy?" he demanded gruffly.  
  
"She's still mourning Tenchi father," replied Nodoka calmly as she followed her son in.  
  
Yosho watched as his grandson calmed the grief stricken Ryoko and wondered if he had misjudged the boy already. The arrival of the Amazons diverted his attention before he could further consider the situation.  
  
"Father, I would like you to meet Cologne and Shampoo," Nodoka supplied while her son finished calming Ryoko "...and as you probably already guessed - Ranma."  
  
"Grandfather," Ranma bowed in greeting. His attention then focused on the plainly wrapped package with his name labeled on the side resting on the table beside Yosho.  
  
"Grandson, before I get started, I have a gift for you. It is part of your family heritage." Yosho was a little surprised by the suspicion that crossed Ranma's face at the sight of the plainly wrapped box, but noticed that the suspicion didn't stop him from accepting the gift.  
  
"My thanks grandfather," Ranma answered politely while slowly unwrapping the gift as if constantly looking for traps.  
  
"Its an egg," Ranma exclaimed in confusion when he finally had the box open. Before his grandson could say anything else though the egg started to crack and rock as it hatched. He joined everyone in the room as they watched in horror as a large worm burst from the egg. Three feet long and heavily scaled, the worm hissed aggressively at Ranma before quickly borrowing through the floorboards and disappearing.  
  
"Ahh thanks," Ranma stammered out in reply to the gift being the first to recover. "I guess it got away though." Yosho just blinked. That was nothing like Ryo-oki. What was Washu thinking?  
  
"Yes well," started Yosho ignoring the worm in favour of bringing up Ranma's Jurian heritage. "Back to..." he trailed off seeing Ranma's focused gaze staring past him at the TV. Yosho silently cursed. This could upset his plans a little.  
  
"Wide spread violence and looting continue for the fourth day as guns flood the streets of Tokyo," a news reporter stated. How they could continue broadcasting with everything that had happened surprised Yosho a little.  
  
"Ranma!!" Yosho shouted entreatingly as Ranma stood up.   
  
"Sorry gramps, but I sent my friends back into that and I have to get them out." Sharing a quick look and nod with the Amazons Ranma left with the Amazons in company. Yosho also quietly noticed that Ryoko had disappeared from the couch on which she had been resting.  
  
"Daughter," Yosho growled in a concerned voice, "you know how important he is to the empire. Do what you can to influence him."  
  
"Father, I will do what I can to turn him into a leader of men, but I am afraid it is too late to directly influence him."  
  
"You must Nodoka! Billions of lives depend on it!"  
  
Nodoka gave her father one last sad look before following her son, the incident with the worm already forgotten.  
  
*****  
  
Tsunami stood next to Washu in one of her larger labs. Both were watching the events currently plaguing the Jurian Empire with interest. A picture of a three-foot worm emerging from an egg was frozen on one of the screens. Washu just stood staring at it, open mouthed.  
  
"Ahh Washu-Chan?" asked the blue haired goddess in confusion. "That wasn't supposed to happen was it?"  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N - The following Omake is an idea that was spawned by a review from Aleh and a comment from Black Dragon. A challenge eh?  
  
Ayeka just watched as her battle line crumbled and her fleet was destroyed piecemeal. "Princess, we have an urgent message from the Menace."  
  
"Patch it through," she nodded.  
  
"Princess," came the crackly reply from Menace "the E-101 has been stolen."  
  
"WHAT!! Computer find the E-101!" A blip on her console was highlighted racing out from her battle line towards the enemy's flagships. "Connect me," she commanded as an image of Mihoshi appeared on her view screen.   
  
"Mihoshi!! That's an extremely sensitive and highly experimental ship! Return it at once!"  
  
"Princess, I'm trying to, but it just won't respond. Maybe this will…"  
  
Ayeka watched in horror as Mihoshi pressed a random red button on the control board. "NO!!" she screamed, but it was too late as the blip suddenly accelerated and rocketed even faster towards the enemy flagships.  
  
"Mmm…that wasn't it. What about this one?" By this time the enemy flagships were focusing their fire onto the E-101. The button Mihoshi pressed seemed to have an effect as the ship danced and flittered between the angry beams of deadly plasma.  
  
"Why wont this thing work?" whined the blonde displayed to Ayeka's crew. By now, she had reached the enemy flagships and was causing havoc as their own weapon's fire damaged their fellow ships in an attempt to hit the E-101.   
  
"This one will do it! I know it," Mihoshi cried happily pressing yet another random button on the dash causing a flash of energy which temporally disabled the enemy fleet.  
  
Ayeka could only shake her head as this blond ditz did more damage by accident with one experimental craft than she managed with an entire fleet. Nevertheless, she took advantage of the situation by pressing the attack.  
  
"All ships fire at will and BRING ME MIHOSHI!!!" 


	10. Book 1: Whats in a name

Redefined Honour  
  
A BIG thank you to WSRaptor for his help. You just make the whole process easier.  
  
Book 1 Ch 10: What's in a name?  
  
Ranma took a deep breath as he focused on pushing himself to even greater speeds. He grinned savagely as he succeeded in increasing his pace and holding it. Long since having caught his second wind, he was now concentrating on getting to Tokyo as quickly as possible. It had been just over five hours since he had left his grandfather's and he was just less than a quarter of the way there. However, if he was to be in any condition to fight when he reached his destination, then he knew he would need to spend at least a few hours recovering thus making his trip to Tokyo around two and a half days. He hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
Shifting the weight of his pack to rest more comfortably on his back, Ranma tried not to think about the danger he had left Kasumi and her father in or the peril he had sent his fiancés back into. Telling himself that he couldn't have possibly known didn't seem to ease his conscience. The images of the war zone that had once been Tokyo were forever burned into his mind. If anyone were killed from his absence, he would never forgive himself.  
  
He growled in annoyance as the feeling of being watched intensified. Since he had left his grandfather's place earlier that day, he had felt that he was being followed. At first, he had assumed it was maybe Ryoko or one of the other members of his party. However, as time went on and they failed to join him or playfully ambush him, he felt that it was less and less likely to be someone he knew.  
  
"All right, I know you're there! Come out and face me!" He shouted after coming to a halt. He immediately dropped his pack and assumed a ready position while glaring in the general direction of where the feeling was strongest. Ranma could almost feel time running out for his friends in Nerima. Against other martial artists they were world class but against a thug with a gun, he wasn't willing to lay any bets. He didn't have any time for meaningless confrontations right now.  
  
"I have had enough! Face me! Now!" If it wasn't one thing, it was another. The feeling of being watched wasn't the only strange thing that had followed him from his grandfather's house. He had noticed an irregularity in the pathways of his chi. It was almost as if his chi was rebalancing itself with something else, some other energy. Since he had started to actively manipulate his chi, he had become more sensitive in the flows around him and in other people.   
  
This slowly increasing sensitivity to the flows of chi made him unsure if the irregularities he was feeling was something new happening or whether he was just now starting to feel the changes. Still, the changes didn't seem to be causing him any immediate problems and what other possible energy could it be? He had just ignored it in favor of focussing on rescuing his friends and fiancés from whatever trouble he had left them in.  
  
He had quickly become tired of being watched, however, and so he was going to force a confrontation here. "Meeeoooowww," Ranma just blinked as Ryoko's pet rabbit stumbled out of hiding.  
  
"Hey, what's the big idea spying me like that?!?" He yelled at the strange rabbit angrily while releasing his ready stance.  
  
"Meow meow," it seemed to look apologetic as it cautiously approached him.  
  
"I don't care if Ryoko told you to and why would I be scared of a runt like you?" Ranma just shook his head remembering his first meeting with Ryoko's pet and put his fear down to that of being once again caught between two potentially jealous women. He didn't even question the fact that he could understand what the rabbit was saying. After all, a talking pet rabbit wasn't any stranger than Jusenkyö.  
  
"Hop on then Ryo–Ohki," he announced as he picked up his pack and Ryo-Ohki to continue his dash to Tokyo. Neither Ryo-Ohki nor Ranma saw the worm, which had also paced Ranma from his grandfather's place. By now, however, 'worm' would be a rather inaccurate term since its skin had further hardened into massive scales and it had doubled in length. The over-scaled snake looking worm hissed aggressively at the martial artist and the rabbit riding on his pack as it leapt into the air and dived into the ground, burrowing a path in preparation to follow the pair.   
  
*****  
  
"What right do they have to dictate terms to me?!?" Ayeka watched calmly from the corner of the throne room as her father raged. She was as annoyed as he at the audacity of the council, but she retained her composure knowing that whatever decision he made would change her life.  
  
"Those short sighted, self-serving sycophantic fools. They are walking a knife's edge and they don't even know it!" She watched his whitened knuckles gripping the sides of his throne and his reddened face seemed to steam in anger. It was the best thing her father had done for her by giving her command over the new defense fleet and moving her away from the immediate reach of the council. Dealings with the council were always painful and frustrating and she could see the impact shouldering the entire burden was having on her father. The council could be so infuriating at times. With the coming of the war and the disappearance of Tsunami, the council had degenerated even further. She didn't think they had the health and stability of Jurai foremost in their priorities right now, only the furthering of their own power.  
  
In the past she would help her father deflect the council, but with her new role as commander of the fleet and with Sasami too young her father was left to deal with the council alone. Ayeka started as Azusa surged up from his throne, but quickly regained her composure as she watched her father pace with a nervous energy. She quickly ran though recent events knowing what was coming. Her father had almost reached a decision. "What is the state of the front daughter?"  
  
"It has never been stronger," she replied in a proud voice. "These invaders would do well to fear us now that our industrial might has been awakened." It was true. Every day more ships were built, more crew were trained and everyday more and more of them were sent to the front. Front may have been an inaccurate term with the invaders previous tactics, but Ayeka felt that Jurian empire had never been so strong. The inner worlds were flooded with defensive crafts.  
  
"Yes, yes but what of the fleet's readiness?" he asked in an impatient voice. "Would even half the fleet be able to join an offensive campaign tomorrow if needed?"   
  
"The fleet is, out of necessity, in a constant state of readiness. It would be able to respond to any threat almost instantaneously among the inner worlds. A short offensive could indeed be achieved as early as tomorrow, but in order to maintain a prolonged offensive, greater supply capabilities would need to be built up. That would take a little time."  
  
Asuza grunted and stopped pacing, directing a passionate glare in her direction "And what of you? How have your studies been going? Do you have any chance of beating these things?"  
  
Ayeka exchanged a look with Eishi who had so far seen fit to ignore his charges antics. "I maintain a 4-1 win loss ratio father. If anyone can beat these monsters, I can."  
  
Almost collapsing in his chair Ayeka sighed, "The time for this unnatural ceasefire is almost over. I can feel in my bones a time coming where this entire empire will be fighting for survival and not just the reclamation of some lost territories. We can't afford to send any of the fleet away and yet the council has made a valid point. The people need a victory, moral is low and this government is floundering. I am floundering at a time when I must be seen as strong. Do what you must, but I want half of the fleet to remain here and be ready for anything. If we are attacked while you are tied up, then we could face disaster."  
  
Ayeka nodded and walked out already thinking of all the things that needed to be done before she could leave. She wanted to punish the invaders for the destruction that they had spread across Jurai. The time was fast approaching where she would not just be destroying these fiends on simulators and she couldn't wait.  
  
*****  
  
"Am I doing the right thing Eishi by leaving such a large burden on my young, sweet daughter? Politically, it is the only thing I could have done but…" Azusa waited patiently for the old man's reply. With Tsunami gone, he could only rely on a few people for the advice he desperately needed and Eishi was among the oldest and most reliable.  
  
"I believe it was the only thing you could have done old friend. However, I would be wary of the council. It is slowly building its own power and will move against you at the smallest sign of weakness. Even with the threat of war hanging over them, I fear that the respite in hostilities has only emboldened them. Even with our support it is only a matter of time before they strike."  
  
Azusa held back an angry retort as he considered Eishi's words. His friend was right. Not all the ships built since hostilities started were under his control and with the rapid increase in their capabilities, the number of ships being built had seriously upset the carefully maintained balance of power.  
  
"Would you do me a favor friend? Get me a list of those ships not directly under my or my daughters command. I need to be ready and not even your friendship will deter the council for long." Azusa sat back on his throne with a grim frown. No, they would make their move soon. He didn't know what threat he feared more, the council or the unknown invaders.  
  
*****  
  
It was even worse than what he had seen at his grandfather's place. The deserted markets, the rubble filled streets and the smoldering buildings all seemed to conspire to turn Tokyo into a desolate wasteland. The pig tailed youth walked down the deserted streets carrying a backpack filled to the bursting, accompanied by a strange looking rabbit. He had to restrain himself from making an ill informed dash to the Tendo dojo. If he didn't pace himself through Tokyo, then he would not be ready for whatever unhappy situation he expected to find.  
  
Ranma strained his senses to the limit. He would be reaching the dojo any minute and he wanted to be prepared. Turning the corner Ranma stopped his approach in surprise. The dojo had been heavily fortified against attack. It was something that the dojo shared with some of the larger houses Ranma had passed. What halted Ranma, though, was the large crowd of armed men gathering to attack the dojo. It looked like he had paced himself perfectly.  
  
Not even bothering to announce his presence, he jumped into the middle of the mob back-fisting one of the gun wielding men. The grating of bone beneath his fist and the warm spray of blood caused Ranma to hesitate in his attack. It was a hesitation that almost proved fatal as the mob turned on him and the sound of gunfire filled the air.  
  
Regaining his center, he resumed his attack. Armed to the teeth as the mob was, Ranma couldn't afford to go easy on them though he might like to. Every crack of bone, spray of blood and moan of pain reminded Ranma of the responsibility he had as a martial artist and the deadly strength that he constantly tried to hold back. The sudden and vicious way in which he took down the mob seemed to betray those responsibilities and caused him to question his motivations.  
  
Almost by instinct, Ranma fired a small chi blast destroying a gun, which one of the wounded had pointed in his direction. The shriek of pain further blackened his mood, but until this life and death struggle was over he would not question his actions or their consequences. Hesitation would not only kill him, but potentially those within the dojo. Leaping over a wildly swung crowbar, Ranma cringed at the whistling of a narrowly avoided bullet. Even worse was the sound of someone else taking the bullet. He just hoped that it didn't prove fatal. The last thing he wanted was to be responsible for the deaths of even the meanest people.  
  
Then, as quickly as he had appeared among the horde of weapon bearers, the fight was over. He was the last person standing or even conscious. With an exasperated sigh and a bowed head Ranma knelt amongst the bodies of his fallen foes. No one had died and if they got some medical attention no one would. If it wasn't for the immediate threat of the guns, he could have taken the mob down with more finesse. As it was, he felt like a bully. Worse than that, a bully only gave his opponents temporary wounds. He could see that some of these guys would be permanently maimed even if they got medical attention in time.   
  
The choice to take the mob down had been taken without a moment's thought, but only now were the consequences becoming apparent to him. These people, even armed with weapons, just couldn't take the damage that he and his friends regularly dished out on each other. Some of the injuries were worse than they might have been with a little more constraint on his behalf.  
  
"Ranma, prepare to..." Ranma looked up from the injured that surrounded him and stared at Ryoga's disgust filled face. It seemed fitting somehow that his rival would be here to witness this, the lowest point of his life.  
  
"So, you really are a monster Ranma! I never thought that you would so debase yourself but today I WILL kill you! Such a cowardly, dishonourable and bloodthirsty brute cannot be allowed to live!"  
  
"Shishi Höködan!!!!"  
  
Ranma stared at the greenish ball of chi headed towards him and wondered if perhaps Ryoga was right. Anyone who saw him at this moment, covered in the blood of his victims would probably feel the same way. That ball of chi might not be enough to take him out, but if he didn't resist he had no doubt that Ryoga would and could kill him.  
  
But if he allowed that in order to assuage his own shame, who would look after his fiancés and the Tendos? The amazons wouldn't as it was more than likely that they would return to china upon his death. Ryoko? He shook his head. She had only started to recover from the death of Tenchi. Ryoga sure wouldn't. He would be too busy getting lost or blaming someone else for his problems. No, he had the feeling that letting Ryoga kill him would be too easy. It wouldn't solve any of his problems and perhaps could create even more.  
  
In fact Ryoga caused a lot of those problems. "No Ryoga..." he whispered as he stood up. "NOOOOOO!!" Ranma roared as he allowed his chi to flood his body. He was also aware that the strange power that he had noticed earlier seemed to be growing. "I will atone for this action on my own terms. I will not let you or anyone else judge me for them."  
  
He ran straight at Ryoga, not noticing the lost boy's smirk as his attack was about to hit or the way that the ball of chi seemed to dissipate upon contact with Ranma's manifested battle aura. The look of dismay upon Ryoga's face as he lashed out registered though, just as the cracking of the lost boy's ribs seemed to snap him out of his momentary anger.  
  
"Stop picking on Ryoga!!"  
  
All colour seemed to drain from Ranma's face as he turned to face the Tendo's and the rest of his companions. Apparently, they had caught up with him unnoticed in the midst of his fight. The look of anger on Akane's face was unmistakable just as the reason why Ryoko was lazily draped over her, so as to prevent Akane from attacking him. Ryoko's amused smirk contrasted the concerned looks from his mother and the rest of the Tendo's. The hungry gaze of the Amazon's seemed strange, but then he had always thought the amazons were a little bloodthirsty.  
  
"Ryoko, Shampoo please see to everybody's safety." He needed to think about what he had just done and to think about the consequences of his viscous takedown of the mob of armed men. If there was one thing he had learned on his training trip that made it worth his time, it was that every one of his actions had consequences and it was best to plan for them before they caught up with you.  
  
*****  
  
Bob faced off against the young military man who he had begun to know as the general. His knees were healing rapidly from the operation and he felt confident that he should be able to participate in missions soon. That is, if the general allowed him to he thought sourly.  
  
"We can't possibly allow you to actively participate. It's too dangerous and your life is too important to the moral of the troops." Bob Clark grimaced at the rehashing of such an old argument. He should've known that the single victory earlier would have ended the maneuvering for power.  
  
"General, why fix my knees if you were so against my participation in this war?" he asked in frustration.  
  
"I'm not against you participating in the war Mr. President. I'm against you participating in high risk activities that would directly threaten your life." The general held up his hand forestalling any further comment, "Before you say anything else, there is someone I would like you to speak to."  
  
The general opened a door and escorted a middle-aged soldier into the room. "May I introduce Second Lieutenant Curtis." Looking closely Bob could tell that this man was a professional soldier, a veteran. If that was the case, though, what had happened he wondered to make this soldier so twitchy and emotionally unstable? He couldn't imagine that Curtis had been able to reach the rank of second lieutenant if he had always been like this.  
  
"Report!" barked the general.   
  
Second Lieutenant Curtis immediately snapped to attention. "I was a part of charlie battalion Mr. President, stationed just outside of Chicago. On receiving word of the routing of the National Guard, we fortified on the outskirt of the city. Our lieutenant colonel was smart sir. The fortifications were the best I had ever seen. It gave us an unrestricted view of the city and the alien activity while providing an excellent deterrent."  
  
The soldier started shuddering, but stopped at a sharp reprimand from the general. "It was inhuman Sir. The aliens seemed to be killing civilians at random and anyone they didn't kill was herded to some sort of slave pen. We accepted any refugees that reached us however, not nearly enough escaped from the aliens though. They allowed just enough for us to know what was happening outside our visual range and to lower moral. It caused problems, Sir. A few troops wanted to go in, but our lieutenant reasoned that they wouldn't leave such a large target alone for long. Besides, that's exactly how the National Guard got beaten."  
  
Curtis paused and after gulping in some air he continued, "Sometime on the third day, the entire camp was roused in the early hours by a concussive blast. Even behind our barricades we could feel the scorching heat. Everyone thought it was an attack and raced for their posts, only to be greeted by nothing. The city... it was gone. Sir, it was as if God had just decided to erase it. No trace could be seen. Except for that concussive blast and scorching heat, no one heard anything. The city had just disappeared. I've got to tell you Sir, it scared us that they had access to that much firepower, but it also confused us. Why hadn't they used it on our position yet?"  
  
Bob felt his stomach churn at the expressions of anguish and fear that twisted the experienced veteran's face. "Throughout the next couple of days, we all waited for the attack to come. It belied belief that the enemy would allow us to continue watching their operations unhindered. Especially now, that our view was unhindered by the city. Mr. President, there were only two of them and yet they cowed a whole army of slaves. What was left alive of the population of Chicago. It was a relief when they finally attacked," Curtis's face twisted into a disbelieving expression. "Two of them, against a dug in battalion." Curtis barked a bittersweet laugh. "They charged through a focused barrage of automatic and artillery fire, the mine field didn't even slow them down. I think we got one. It kind of disappeared, so it's hard to say. The one that got through, though, turned our fortification into a slaughterhouse. I..." Curtis added sadly "...don't remember much after that. Although that shadowy figure slicing through tanks like it required no effort..."  
  
Curtis shuddered, and then shakily asked, "Permission to be dismissed sir?"  
  
The general nodded and waited for him to vacate the room before directing a pointed look Bob's way. "That was one of our last battalions. Except for what we have here our forces are scattered the length of the country. You would be more of an asset helping us come up with a plan than foolishly rushing in and getting yourself killed."  
  
Bob watched as the general left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the story told by an emotionally scarred veteran.   
  
*****  
  
Ranma morosely walked around what was left of Nerima staring blankly at the smoldering houses and stepping unconsciously around the rubble strewn across the streets. 'Am I turning into a monster... into the blood thirsty brute that Ryoga believes?' he thought. 'Are these hands and feet any good for something besides destruction? How had it come to this?' he could easily answer that question. It started when that thing had tried to kill him. Was it inevitable that he use what he had spent his life learning so destructively? 'No' he decided. There was nothing wrong with the art. That meant that the problem was him or more precisely, his lack of guilt and remorse. After thinking about it, he did not regret the decision to quickly take down the mob and he would do so again in the defense of those he cared about. Even after helping kill that thing in the forest, he had never seriously hurt anyone before. Beat them up sure, but permanently maim them... no. Yet, he felt nothing for that fact. He didn't feel sorry for those men whose lives he had no doubt ruined. THAT made him worry that he was firmly set down a long dark road would end with him nothing more than a mindless killer. Was that where he was headed? If so, was it perhaps better for him to end it here and prevent his fiancées even more grief and tragedy? A rabid dog could take down one's enemies, but there was no telling when he would turn on his allies as well.  
  
Ranma stopped his musings at the surreal sight in front of him. It was a child, less than 12 months old sitting quietly by her upturned cot. She seemed to stare inquisitively up at him, unfazed by her surroundings. The burning house behind her, which probably hid her dead parents, created an evil backdrop to the child's innocence. Looking around for some other likely relative and not seeing any, Ranma carefully approached the infant. This was why he continued to fight, even knowing that he was probably treading a dark path. He was protecting people and that was the ultimate purpose in his art. That was where his honour lay. Perhaps surrounded by the very people he was protecting, he could avoid the trappings of the path he walked. Carefully picking up the babe so as not to harm her, he started to trot back to the dojo.  
  
He didn't much know how to look after a baby. He had never been around the young much and he doubted if his father's behavior could be counted as any kind of instruction despite how he himself had turned out. Kasumi would know though, rationalized Ranma as he nodded to himself. Kasumi would help him look after little Nanashi and he would continue to follow where his honor led him. He had not been unmoved by the little bundle in his arms. No one deserved to be orphaned at such a young age or indeed at any age.  
  
Still, Ranma idly wondered what had caused such destruction. It was the first thing he would need to address after he had seen to the safety of non – combatants.  
  
A/N – Okay a little note about little Nanashi. It means without name.  
  
Also, I have started to group this into books starting with Book 1. It makes a little sense from my point of view and when I eventually get up to it, hopefully any readers will agree with me.  
  
I left the angst in, but changed its focus, which in hindsight is a good idea.  
  
Damn R/L, it never leaves time to do the things you truly want to do only the things you must 


	11. Book 1: The end of Jurai?

Redefined Honor

Book 1 Ch 11: The end of Jurai?

"I was always telling you Ranma was a monster, this just proves me right!!" Ryoga's self-justified growl carried through the thin walls of the Tendo's dojo. No doubt his bloody take down of the armed mob was being discussed inside. He would have to thank Ryoko later for taking care of the wondered later. Though he didn't even want to know what she did with them, returning to a group of maimed and bloody men would not have improved his current mood much. Especially when he had been responsible.

"Yet he was the one who was here to defend us and the dojo, where were you Ryoga? Learning a new technique to defeat Ranma with," Ranma silently laughed at the mental image of Nabiki arching an eyebrow at the lost boy, after her mocking rejoinder.

"Yes, and it was even less effective than they usually are Ryoga." The scratchy reply could only have come from Cologne. "Are you losing your touch? Surely you knew that Ranma would not have stopped training just to let you beat him with a new technique."

"It just shows that he has started cheating in Ryoga's fights as well as mine," Akane muttered darkly, defending the lost boy. Ranma shook his head in amazement, did Akane still think he cheated in all the fights he won – Amazing.

"With how strong Ranma has grown," some grudging respect was evident in the lost boys tone "it might take all of us united to kill him."

'So,' Ranma thought, even with all that's happened Ryoga will not let the rivalry between us die. Ranma unconsciously bounced Nanashi in the crux of his arm as the argument got a little more heated. He was sure only Ryoko and Cologne were aware of his presence, he could feel a connection with Ryoko's strange pet rabbit even now and though he had subtly masked his presence Cologne could no doubt still detect the baby's.

"It is clear now that Ranma has been biding his time, waiting for the opportunity or time when he could let his true nature out. None can deny the viciousness of that attack or his seeming lack of remorse, a psychotic martial artist of Ranma's skill must be put down for everyone's safety. That much power in a madman and a killer is unthinkable."

Ranma felt nauseous, the sincerity of Ryoga's tone almost convinced him that he was a threat both to the world and to his friends and family. Here was someone that before civilization as he knew it was turned on its head was closest to his skill level, someone that should relate most to him. It was unclear to him if Ryoga was just acting or if he genuinely believed what he was saying but he hoped that no one bought his act.

Still it was dangerous, from what he had seen the mob he had taken down was only one of many roaming the streets. The occupants of the dojo were so busy arguing about him and whether it was safe letting him live that they were leaving a lot up to chance.

They weren't to know that Ryoko could deal with even surprise attacks, martial arts and thin dojo walls were usually poor protection against modern weaponry. It made him angry that Ryoga was manipulating the Tendo's at the expense of their safety for the sake of his revenge. Nanashi's warm body in his arms acted to cool his ire just as his rocking calmed her.

"Ranma no blood thirsty monster, he sacrifice much to protect dojo. He sacrifice innocence," Ranma smiled sadly at Shampoo's broken english. Her rebuke was meant to refute Ryoga but the Amazons didn't exactly hold the highest regard in Nerima. He had to appreciate such a heart felt defense though, it meant a lot to him knowing that she would defend him even if he weren't there. Many of his so called friends would agree or at best not participate – there were few who would defend his honor.

"I agree with Shampoo, while Ranma's actions do seem a little bit brutal and out of character, considering the circumstances it isn't totally unexpected. How would you have dealt with a mob armed with guns? I doubt even I could have dealt with them with less bloodshed." To everybody else it was an endorsement of his sanity but to him it was an acknowledgement of his skill. Cologne knew that he was eavesdropping and was letting him know discretely that there was little else he could do under the circumstances.

"Why would you want to old ghoul," Ryoko cut in lazily. "Its not like they didn't intend to kill us." Ranma grinned, Ryoko's attitude towards battle and bloodshed was well known. Her years as a pirate had effected her more than she guessed; still it was nice to have her support as well as the Amazons.

"We don't need them anyway Ryoga, with my help we can deal with Ranma no problem." Akane's aura dominated all of those in the room despite being one of the weakest. Her feeling of smug satisfaction oozed from the dojo as he asked himself how it had come to this. Sure they never got along real well but they were fiancés – shouldn't she have been the first to defend him?

"Enough Akane, Cologne and Shampoo are right. Ranma has always tried to do his best for our family. It shames me that not even a day has past since our father was murdered and already we are arguing and bickering. Father would be turning in his grave at such talk, how can we blame Ranma for what he did when it was done to save our lives." Ranma jerked in surprise momentarily upsetting the child in his arms. Old man Tendo was dead? He had arrived too late to protect the Tendo's. Ranma shook his head sadly as he tried to placate the increasingly fretful child in his arms. All that was in the past though, he had Nanashi his friends and family to protect. Dwelling on the past would not help further any off his plans.

"From what Elder Cologne has told us and the failure of the worlds military to halt the alien invasion we can't afford to alienate Ranma, besides are you forgetting Fathers death wish so soon Akane?" Suon dead, Kasumi taking charge, civilization really had been turned on its head. Sure Kasumi always tied to keep things peaceful but she had never become actively involved in any of the chaos that surrounded them before. Then again apart from that ogre incident the chaos that surrounded him never really impacted her life as much as these latest events were.

"Moving the engagement might be a good idea at this point, I can't see how fathers death wish could possibly achieved otherwise." Nabiki remarked from within the dojo as Akane's aura changed from smug satisfaction to one of anger at the mention of the engagement.

"Fine, I never wanted a fiancé in the first place!!" Akane roared completely unsettling the baby.

"Waaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!"

-Shlink- Ranma stared at Kasumi a little bit guiltily as she opened the dojo door before he once again trying to settle the child in his arms. Kasumi was the last one he would have liked to have caught him eavesdropping to their conversation. Eavesdropping was not a very polite thing to do. Glancing through the open door he noticed his mother looking a little bit guilty about not having defending him more during the previous argument. Nabiki and the amazons looked as calm as ever and Ryoko just grinned at him being caught.

"Let me Ranma," Kusumi smiled gently taking Nanashi from his arms. "What is her name?"

"Nanashi," Ranma replied seriously as he followed her into the dojo once again closing the door behind him.

* * *

Ayeka stood proudly on the deck of the flagship that led exactly half of the Jurian defense armada. Though she couldn't see them with her eyes, the ships sensors told her that similar ships all crewed by her people surrounded her. The bravery of her people matched their ingenuity and drive in creating this vast fleet for her to lead and she was proud that she had been chosen for this task.

Unlike previous missions this was no simulation. If they lost here they would die and there was little to no chance of rescue or reinforcements. "We are approaching the edge of our territory princess," although Ayeka tried to encourage an informal bond between herself and her offices so as to better gain their loyalty it was only proper that they address her by her rank during missions. Discipline was even more important now than ever.

"Thank you coms, please relay to the fleet to be prepared to scatter at the first signs of neutrino activity and engage according to combat parameters." Today she would win back some of what had been taken, she would prove the council wrong in applying what she had learnt and she would be the first to gain a victory over the invaders which some claimed where unstoppable. Ayeka would do all this beside the people she had trained with preparing for this moment.

"Crossing the spatial coordinates now, communications have been blocked from Jurai." Ayeka could here tension in her offices voice and sympathized but this was something they needed to be able to do without the support of Jurai. Besides the council and her people needed a victory and she would give them one.

"Raise battle alertness to level 2," Ayeka deliberately spoke with a calm and confident tone to settle the crew, a hysterical commander would lose the battle faster than a tactical disadvantage.

"Battle alertness has been raised, we are approaching the system now." Being the closest outer colony to their territory Cyon had the potential to be a valuable staging point for their offensive campaign. "Scanners report a partially constructed weapons platform orbiting the system – moving the fleet to engage."

So that was how they were blocking all communication top their colonies. If they managed to equip all of the taken systems with weapons platforms Jurai might never regain the territory they had already lost. "Destroying that platform is a priority, keep scanning for the enemy. It is beyond belief that we haven't been noticed yet."

Ayeka gripped the arms of her chair as she waited for the fleet to enter weapons range of the uncompleted platform. "The fleet reports nor…a jump in neutrino flux princess!"

"Fleet, level one battle alert. Scatter, squad one destroy that platform." She imagined the fleet scattering in seemingly random directions in an attempt to escape the encirclement she knew would be coming. Squad one seemed to be attempting its own encirclement of the platform.

"Reports of contact princess, we lost some of one and three." Ayeka nodded grimly the loss of a few of the smaller less agile ships wasn't really a surprise and as long as squad one managed to destroy that platform then the battle was as good as won. She imagined the great crescent shaped ships of the enemy spewing beams of energy at her nimbly dodging ships.

"Squads two and three try to split the fleet, four engage at will." Out of the four squads, which had been newly built for this role, one and two were the newer ships with the most firepower. Squads three and four contained a larger number of ships but of an older make, less fire power and less responsive.

"Its working princess we're hurting them with few losses," Ayeka smiled for the sake of her coms officer but knew that the fight still had a long way to go and any losses at this stage were too many. Still it was strange, they held an overwhelming numerical advantage. Something she had not expected when only attacking with half the fleet. Was this world so unimportant then?

Ayeka stared at the display on her consol, her wedge seemed to be working and they were indeed doing some damage not as much as she would have hoped but… The sound of whooping distracted her as she witnessed the destruction of the first real invader ship in the war by the Jurian defense.

"Squad one reports heavy casualties princess," announced here communications officer momentarily distracting her from the progress of squads two through four.

"What off the weapons platform? Has it been destroyed?" Ayeka knew it was harsh not enquiring about the losses but without the destruction of that platform then their victory was by no means guaranteed.

"…Jurai….Princess Ayeka…Must re…Attacked…"

Ayeka blinked in panic at the scratchy signal barely making its way through to their position. "Comms, where is that coming from?" she demanded.

"It appears to be coming from Jurai princess, Squad one has just reported destroying the platform and is awaiting further in……..in dire…..asis…"

Ayeka stared at the radar in dismay. It was clear that they were winning, her armada was performing greater than she had ever dreamed but did she dare take the time to route the enemy. It was clear from the message barely comprehensible through the static that she did not. "Order squad one to fall in with squad two, were retreating to the nearest system."

The fleet started to fall back in an orderly manner belying their extensive training. "And shut that thing off," even broken reports from Jurai would only serve to dampen morale. She was sure that her father could defend her home world with the remainder of the fleet but it was not a gamble she was willing to take.

"Without the weapons platform we can always return to take the system later, now lets move it!!" Ayeka roared quickly motivating her troops despite their temporary setback.

* * *

Asuza you must consider this battle lost, Asuza," Eishi stood at the emperor's side considering the battle before them. The first anyone realized that Jurai was under attack were frantic reports of the garrison being annihilated. Alarms had quickly been raised and requests for reinforcements were sent out.

Eishi considered Asuza in silence. Attacking Jurai had at first seemed a tactical mistake, the first made by the aliens since the beginning of hostilities. Ships had quickly poured into the system from all over what remained of the empire, and were just as quickly obliterated by the largest alien fleet yet seen.

By the time Asuza had rallied a force behind Kirito his first generation ship it was already too late. They were fighting a losing battle; the aliens had seized the initiative and kept it. By quickly destroying the majority of ships in system any unorganized approach was quickly and efficiently destroyed. The only thing that could possibly win them this battle was a fleet already staged elsewhere. By the time any fleet was staged with in the empire however Jurai would already be lost and Ayeka's portion of the fleet was out of contact and behind enemy lines. They had already tried reaching her.

"How is it possible that all the might of Jurai, all its scientific and engineering skill and industrial strength could be defeated so easily?" Asuza crushed another of the alien flagships only to see three of his brethren - second generation all- light up in flames from concentrated fire. "We have stood for centuries, millennia, it cannot, it will not end today." Despite the tide of battle increasingly going against them Asuza fought with a passion and drive which could not be matched.

"Sire, the battle is lost, Ayeka is not coming and all the remaining strength of the empire has been focused here. Do not waste what little you may be able to save, flee while you can. There will be other battle." Eishi urged his emperor to do something that was always enamtha to him, worse – if her were to flee now then the people of Jurai may see him as lacking in strength further undermining his authority.

"Eishi, what is that?" Asuza pointed to a battalion that was breaking ranks and angling out of the firefight. "Ushio Kamiki, what are you doing!?!" Asuza snapped before waiting for an answer, "what are you doing over there!?! Chasing space dust!!"

"We are leaving you to the mess you have created," came the impatient reply of the councilman. "All three of us have decided that you have lead our empire astray, Tsunami has abandoned us and 2/3 of our empire lie in enemy hands. If you do not perish here today we will return along with the remnants of the empire we have salvaged and you will wish you had."

"You dare betray me like this!! I am your emperor and the representative of Tsunami herself." Asuza raged wishing he could lay his ands on the cowardly and power hungry council. They had effectively signed their death warrants for their treason. "I will not forget this betrayal and when this situation is resolved I will bring the might of the empire in seeking redress." Asuza's tone had gone from a hot burning rage to a cool deadly simmer. "You have made your last mistake," he added as the communications channel switched off and the battalion, a large portion of the remaining fleet disappeared.

* * *

"So, my fiancé wants to kill me," Ranma calmly stated as he took a seat next to the Amazons and opposite the Tendo's. Ryoko lounged in the corner while his mother watched from the far side of the dojo, clearly distancing herself from the discussion.

"Even with Ryoga's help, do you really think you will be successful?" Ranma smiled taking careful note where Kasumi and Nanashi were seated. If Akane lost her temper he would not countenance any casualties. Anyone else in the dojo would either be able to protect himself or herself or get out of the way quickly enough not to get hurt. "If you are successful in killing me what then? Its not likely that you will have to worry about the police in the current climate."

His grin widened as he felt Akane's aura change from its initial nervousness to one of stubborn retribution. "I don't think Akane or Ryoga are going to do anything too drastic Ranma," Nabiki said turning the same sarcastic mocking tone she had previously used on Ryoga on him. Ranma noticed a slight tick in Nabiki's left eyebrow; she was obviously wondering how much he had overheard.

None of the other people in the dojo seemed inclined to interrupt him. His mother studied him and the others from her corner while Ryoko just continued to look board. Glancing at Kasumi's contented smile and Nanashi's sleeping form Ranma firmed his own plans, "Cologne, how many extra people can your village support?"

"We could accommodate the people in this room without too many problems," Colognes tone was puzzled. That didn't surprise Ranma all that much, how long had he been resisting Amazon hospitality. "What are you planning Ranma, even if we were all to leave now it would take months and then we would have to arrange transport to cross the sea of Japan. There are people in this room who couldn't possibly swim all the way," Ranma smirked at the way everybody's eyes avoided Akane.

"What? I'm a martial artist too. You watch me," Akane's outburst just heightened the tension in the room.

"Elder, I plan to move as many survivors as I can find. We all have friends in the area and they will have family they will not leave behind." Ranma caught Ryoko's eyes, "transport will not be a problem, in fact we can be there almost as soon as we've packed."

Cologne just nodded, he had no doubt that the sudden influx of so many refugees would be a great strain on her village but he could already see the calculating glimmer in her eyes. The power of the Amazons would be greatly enhanced if she played her cards right. That wasn't any of his concern, as long as the refugees got somewhere safe to stay and Cologne honored her promise not to force any of there laws down his throat things couldn't be better.

"Wait, who said we would go with you jerk?" The hostility being emitted from both Ryoga and Akane could be felt be everyone in the room. Still Akane lacked the killing intent of Ryoga he doubted she even knew the depth of his feeling. If she did would she still be inclined to follow Ryoga's lead he wondered.

"Akane, Ranma is right. From what Elder Cologne has said, the Amazon village is probably the safest place for us right now. But Ranma what would we do once we get there. This is our home, I…" Kusumi's uncertainty was obvious, her previous commanding presence seemed to have vanished as the reality of having to leave set in. Even with everything that happened she thought that her family would be able to stay in the dojo. Live their live much as they had.

Ranma smiled gently at the eldest Tendo, he knew only the child in her arms and the crowd of powerful martial artists stopped her from breaking down completely. It couldn't have been easy for her, with her father dead she was ultimately responsible for what was left of her family. "I plan to fight these aliens. It is clear that they have some vendetta against me and I would fight better knowing that you are safe."

"I knew that this was all your fault somehow Ranma - prepare to die," Ryoga snarled, his face twisting in hatred. Far from calming down, Ryoga had only been getting angrier and angrier as Ranma took control of the situation and stole the focus of the conversation. Here was someone that had viscously and callously destroyed the lives of the mob which had hours ago been gathering outside the dojo. The vision of Ranma drenched in their blood would not disappear from his mind as easily as it had apparently vanished from the Tendo's.

With a loud cry Ryoga unwrapped his belt, infused its edge with Ki both to straighten the belt and increase its deadliness and launched himself at Ranma, confident that not even the great Soatome could dodge the razor sharp edge at such close quarters. Ryoga cackled with delight seeing that Ranma hadn't even started to dodge, since he had been trained in the Bakusai Tenketsu little could alter his course once he had built up sufficient momentum.

It was unfortunate that the space pirate lounging in the corner had carefully been monitoring potential threats. Part mass, she was someone that could stop the lunging martial artist. Ryoga stated in horror as his ki infused belt slid seamlessly through the shoulder of the teal haired girl that appeared before Ranma. Stumbling back he didn't even noticed her sadistic grin as she carefully slid the now limp belt from the wound.

"That Ryoga was a mistake," Ranma said dangerously slowly standing up from behind Ryoko. Ryoga glanced between the girl and Ranma's cold expressionless glare. 'Now would be a good time to get lost' he thought frantically, before turning around and running through the dojo wall.

"Nabiki, could you please gather everyone who wants to leave Tokyo. Ryoko will go with you to prevent any trouble. I want to get started as soon as possible. I hear that the aliens are demolishing entire cities on the mainland, wouldn't it be better to stop them before they reach Japan." Ranma was pleased to note that everyone was a little shocked by Ryoga's actions. Their genuine distress meant that it was unplanned. While he had heard most of their conversation he wouldn't discount the possibility that something had been planned before he returned to the dojo. Something that would no doubt complicate things even further and while he was furious at Ryoga's action he knew that to Ryoko such a small wound would heal itself in a matter of minutes.

Akane's reaction to Ryoga's attack was interesting; maybe she didn't want him dead. She appeared shocked at the events, which had transpired. Maybe now she would see the world as more than black and white. Certainly the combination of her father being killed and Ryoga's killer intent had shaken her.

"I'll be outside training by the Koi pond," to his mind everything was as good as sorted. Nabiki would gather however many refugee's she found and Cologne could provide a safe haven for them while he hunted aliens. While he craved the challenge fighting them would no doubt provide what he craved more was the knowledge the last alien he had fought hinted at. What connection did he have with Ryoko's Tenchi.

"How can you…" Nabiki's voice trailed off as she witnessed Ryoko's shoulder re-growing. "Okay how did she do that, Ranma, Ranma!" Ranma just shrugged leaving Nabiki to flounder one again unsettled by the changes in Ranma's personality. Kasumi was preoccupied with the child that Ranma had brought in and the Amazons were obviously happy with the arrangements so there wasn't much she could do short of refusing. The problem was she couldn't see an alternative solution, "fine but you owe me Soatome."

The power mingling with his Ki and flowing along his Ki paths had started to effect the strengths of his attacks. Before he went after anyone as skilled as the aliens had been he needed to investigate the phenomenon further. With the wealth of knowledge at the Amazons disposal, it made an ideal base of operations in case something else started effecting his Ki flow, something that he couldn't explain.

A/N – Okay next chapters up, review it, criticize it. I'll then be able to improve it. Without that there's not much I can do. I was going to make it longer but this seems to be a good place to stop.

What the deal with the snake thing is a common question, well I am not giving anything away and I have dropped some hints soo…

I will reply to emails, so send me an email, ask the progress of my fics, whatever. You can also catch me on msn - kunglou

Thanks go to all those that reviewed this, it was invaluable in the revision process. For those that didn't provide email addresses.

Khara – what makes ch10, 11 confusing. I can hardly do anything about it without you telling me that

Karibanu - If you told me specifics I might be able to understand why you though the story was going down hill since he returned to Nerima.

A guy – I can see where your coming from and I have made changes. Ryoga is right where I wanted him however.

Madrikor – that would be telling J

To everyone else Thanks for the support.


	12. Book 1: The Eclipse of Homo Sapiens

Redefined Honor

Book 1 Ch 12: The Eclipse of Homo Sapiens

Nabiki looked nervously up at the young teal haired warrior as the self admitted pirate glided several inches off then ground towering several heads above her. What was Ranma thinking sending Ryoko along to accompany her, he knew she worked best alone. Getting the inhabitants of Nerima to trust her was going to be hard enough with the current uncertainty and danger over shadowing everyone, her ice queen reputation wouldn't make things easier either.

Still with events as they were and the armed mob he had so recently taken care of she knew better than to argue. When their survival tied so closely to Ranma's skills and protection it was better follow his lead. Besides if there was anyone not related to them that she could trust to protect her family, deep down she knew it was probably him. After all this time he was almost family anyway.

Nabiki glanced nervously at Ryoko once again, even going so far as to open her mouth to ask about Ranma's plans before she clamped it shut. Why had he sent her along, from what she had deduced from the brief outline of events that Cologne had described to them before Ranma had interrupted, Shampoo or perhaps the old ghoul herself would have been a better choice for protection. There was no question in her mind that either would have suited her better, she still had visions of Ryoko's pleased grin as she ruthlessly took down Kuno in the forested clearing when they had finally caught up with Ranma earlier.

That image chilled her, at least she had some experience with Ranma and his fiancées allowing her to catalogue them. She had long established how best to deal with them, extort money and information from them or generally bend them to her will. Ryoko could be capable of anything and for Ranma to trust the pirate with her safety and the safety of the refugees Nabiki knew that the flying girl was in Ranma's league where skill and power were concerned.

There had to be a reason that Ranma sent Ryoko rather than a fiancé or another martial artist Nabiki was familiar with. If another armed mob descended upon them she was sure from what she had seen Cologne, Shampoo and maybe at a pinch even Ukyo could have guarded her just as well. As for convincing survivors that she offered a safe haven for them and their family, security against the collapsing of the old order, someone recognizable would definitely have done a better job.

The people of Nerima might not like the amazons, or the destruction caused by the chaos surrounding Ranma but they would have respected his strength. Why Ryoko? Was she giving Ranma too much credit? Before he had left she would not even be thinking along these lines but it was very clear to her that he had grown up and started to use the street smart intelligence that for too long he had suppressed. Not to mention his willingness to use his martial arts, she would never have imagined he could have been capable of that before he left. The sounds of the melee and the sickening echo's of the massacre echoed in her head reminding her that even with modern weaponry these martial artists stood a world apart. If the aliens were worse – she shuddered to think.

"I know what your thinking Nabiki," Ryoko drawled smirking art her from her elevated position. Nabiki only barely managed to restrain a frightened flinch, imagining what such a powerful fighter could do to her if they wanted to.

"Do tell," Nabiki's tone was cool but she didn't think she was fooling the teal haired pirate. Only the scuffling sound of the crowd of refugees that had been persuaded to join and currently trailed them prevented her from shivering in fright. Without Ranma to restrain her Nabiki didn't know what Ryoko was even capable of.

"You're wondering if Ranma has sent me to get rid of someone who has been such a problem to him, someone who caused him so much pain and discomfort for a significant amount of time." Ryoko's voice didn't carry to the people shuffling behind them, it was for her ears alone.

"Not at all," Nabiki forced a calculated grin to her face. "Ranma would never do anything to hurt anyone, and sending someone out to kill even an enemy isn't honorable. Even I know how much Ranma holds to his honor." 'A fine argument before this whole mess began' she thought but now she really didn't know what to expect. Ranma had changed so much it was frightening and she had no idea what he planned.

"You would be very surprised how much he has redefined his honor Nabiki. For too long he has let himself be manipulated by it. He has changed," Ryoko's pleased grin swam closer causing Nabiki to step back allowing the colomn of refugees to catch up. That expression was the same one she wore as she was brutally quelling the Kuno samurai.

"Nabiki is it true, is Ranma really back." Nabiki stifled a sigh of relief as a student, or at least a previous student since Furinkan had long been destroyed, caught up with them causing Ryoko to retreat from their exchange. Bunzo was a relatively new student to Furinkan and so had only witnessed a couple of Ranma's challenge fights before Ranma had disappeared for more training. Seeing those challenge fights and being brought up to date on Ranma's achievements had quickly let Bunzo form a view that Ranma could solve the world's problems. Certainly he had been told so many tales of Ranma's achievements that even had she told him some stories of his not so godly times she knew he wouldn't listen.

To someone who hadn't lived in Nerima all there lives she could see how Bunzo could have so quickly become enamored with the martial artist. "It is true Bunzo, he arrived just in time to repel an attack on the dojo."

Unlike Ryoko's earlier words her's were over heard by the crowed. Not that it mattered since they had almost reached the dojo anyway, 'Ranma can explain his plan to them all when they arrived' she thought cattily. She didn't like being left in the dark, "I thought you said that the Tendo dojo was safe, so why are only now finding out that it suffers attacks like the rest of the city? How is that safer than anywhere else?"

Nabiki glanced at Ryoko for help, she knew Ranma was good but even she had reservations about how he would manage against a threat which the armies of the west with all their technology and budgetary might hadn't been able to stop. It was obvious that the pirate next to her held some if not all the answers but she seemed unwilling to share them. "It is common sense that we are more secure together than scattered all over Tokyo." Nabiki commented wryly over her shoulder.

"Besides Ranma Saotome is back," shouted Bunzo amid cheering from a group of boys clustered to the back of the crowd. "And he never loses," Nabiki sniffed in amusement. While that was technically true she could recount stories of when he had lost matches even if he had come back to eventually win.

It had surprised her that in all the destruction and death some of the students of Furinkan had started to look to Ranma for safety. Certainly he had always stood up for the students against Principle Kuno and his son on school grounds but how could they imagine Ranma could save them from this. Even if he could match the aliens where nations had failed what could one martial artist do rebuild the world.

'No', Nabiki thought as the entrance to the dojo came into view, while she didn't share their faith in Ranma alone saving them she wouldn't refute the relevance of their opinion. After all they needed something to hold onto, something that couldn't so easily be shattered as their life had been. Ranma provided a rock of reality for them in the dangerously shifting sands of society, when they could be shot by bandits at anytime believing that someone earthly held the strength to save them was all that kept them going. The government couldn't save them and the American military bases had been over run from what she had heard so why not Ranma?

* * *

"So," Nodoka sat calmly on the tatami with her Katana across her knees, in front of her sat Kasumi, Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo. Kasumi was staring at her hands as if still holding the child that Ranma had brought in earlier while Akane was looking blankly at the wall, not aware of anything. Ryoga's violent outburst had fractured a belief that Akane had held unshakable. Shampoo sat proud as if her status as a warrior was enough and Ukyo was obviously ready to curry favor for Ranma's hand.

She had tried to garner support from her sons many fiancée's while he was training, so that she could guide him to her wishes. Even going so far as to try and subtly manipulate him directly, the fate of the empire was to great to be left to a inexperience teenage boy. So far she had been unsuccessful. Yosho had made it adamantly clear that Ranma's return to Jurai was vital for the survival of the empire.

In the early stages of the war her father had kept her informed of the progress of the enemy and the frequent losses of ships and territory suffered by her people. Since he had been cut off from Jurai he had become more desperate in his entreaties for her to do something about Ranma's stubbornness. Now that she had reached the Tendo dojo it was time to act. Past time to act, if the empire wasn't in so much trouble she might have continued her subtle political struggle for power but as it was that time had long past.

"What are your plans for my son? As his mother I don't want to see him hurt from a prolonged struggle for his affections." Over emphasizing her concern for her son only managed to firmly tie her to Ranma in their eyes as she had hoped. She knew they all hoped to marry her son and so dealing with his mother they hoped would give them the advantage in the contest for his heart. Nodoka just hoped that they didn't find out about the polygamous tradition of his station before she had firmed her grip over the girls. They would become the most powerful women in the empire when her son assumed the throne and that power wasn't to be sneezed at or the influence over it she would gain as their mother in law.

Suon's recent death and Colognes momentary absents could only aid her cause here. While she cared for her son and was saddened by Suon's death and momentarily interested in Mousse, her sons other rival, she wouldn't let it distract her from her task. Billions of lives hung in the balance. And Dealing with children should be childs play to her – still she would have to go slowly.

"Auntie," Ukyo's voice was sweet as she bowed showing proper respect for a husband's mother- presumptuous. "We are all engaged to marry Ranma. His father has already accepted my dowry and..."

Nodoka cut her off at the mention of Genma and his past activities, he could have ruined everything with his careless behavior. Certainly he had come very close to permanently damaging her son, no disabled emperor had every ruled Jurai or ever would. There political system would not allow it.

"My husband's behavior has no bearing on this discussion." She growled a little thinking of Genma – he had best not return. "I am familiar with your situation Ukyo," Nodoka started gently "but you must realize that there are other claimants for my sons hand as well. Claimants that are as strong or stronger than your own. Shampoo offers an alliance with the Amazon village with all the knowledge and power that entails. Kasumi's father made the ultimate sacrifice only wishing for the union of both his schools."

She noticed Shampoo sat proudly, her expression fierce. Truly she would make an excellent match for her son. She had to consider the future however and it would only be aided if his Jurai blood was strengthened in an heir, only someone as powerful as her son or more so would ever be able to rule. Sasami would provide a good match for her son and she had heard some great things said about her. Besides she had heard that she was just young enough not to have formed strong opinions about anything yet while her sister would no doubt have spent too long ruling and have become set in her ways. No wife Ranma chose would be allowed to contest her own power. She would have to arrange a meeting when they returned to Jurai. Still she had no doubt that her son would choose one if not all of the girls in this room if he had the option and so any relationship she could nurture would only be to her benefit.

"Ukyo," she slowly raised the girl up from where she still bowed "be assured that I have no objection to your suitability. Any choice is ultimately my son's decision to make but I will welcome you as a daughter in law regardless of his decision."

Ukyo brightened visibly with a spaced out grin on her face, Nodoka could only imagine how she had interpreted what she had said. An ally for life that girl, as long as she remained besotted by her son. Now the other three and then perhaps she could use them to maneuver her son back to his rightful throne.

"Shampoo of the Joketsuzoku please…" she gestured for Shampoo to tell her about her son and what she planned for him. Shampoo was clearly as besotted as Ukyo though not as blinded by love.

"Ranma is great warrior who is already married to me by our laws." Shampoo's fierce expression bored into her own, challenging her authority. Her relation to the matriarch had no doubt taught her about power and when it came to Ranma Nodoka could see that not much would cause her to back down. Still Nodoka's authority could not be questioned and the Amazon matriarch was not here. "Shampoo, the world is a very big place with too many laws. If and when Ranma recognizes those laws…" she let her eyes harden. Her expressions was as soft and friendly as ever but her eyes shone with age, experience and authority forcing the girl to back down. The young Joketsuzoku wouldn't be able to match that for many years. Shampoo would make an excellent addition to her sons harem as long as she bowed to her authority.

Glancing between the tendo sisters she judged that Akane would not be able to react in any intelligent way until she had sorted through whatever had upset her so much. It was strange as far as she knew Ryoga was always trying to kill her son so what was the problem, what had forced Akane to such a mood – it was obvious Ryoga lacked the power to kill her son.

"Kasumi will you speak for your sister's in regard to the engagement?" As the oldest living member of her family she held authority anyway. From what she had heard of Ranma's stay in the household it was best she dealt with Kasumi with Nabiki absent.

Before Kasumi could gather her thoughts enough to reply Akane interrupted in a lost voice "Would Ryoga really have killed Ranma aunty? How could he do something like that?"

"Akane, Ryoga is…" Nodoka struggled for words as tears started streaming unnoticed down the lost martial artist's face. It was clear that Akane's world had been drastically changed and that Ryoga's actions had deeply upset and betrayed her but without full knowledge of the situation she was at a loss for how to proceed.

It was Kasumi however that came to her rescue moving over to wordlessly comfort her sister. No words were necessary; Ryoga's actions and rage had been all the explanation she needed. The death of her father only worsened the uncontrolled emotions that ravaged her psychic, it was a situation that needed to be monitored but she would have her answer from Kasumi regarding her son.

"It has always been our fathers wish that one of us marry Ranma to unite the schools, originally Akane was chosen to fulfill that role. As he lay dying," Kasumi hiccupped at that trying to regain control over the grief she felt over her father's death, a grief that was made worse by the violent manner in which he was killed.

"As he lay dying he saw how unhappy Akane was being engaged to Ranma and so he once again widened the agreement to all three of us." Kasumi paused again silently stroking Akane's heir gently calming her younger sister in the same way she had for many years after her mother death. "I can't speak for Nabiki but I realized something earlier, I don't want to die without the opportunity of having children. Starting a family with a man that I loved, whether that turns out to be Ranma or someone else I couldn't say at this moment. But only because I haven't had a chance to really talk to my sister's old fiancé."

Nodoka sighed in satisfaction at Kasumi's answer, children were very important in the role she would have Ranma assume as soon as possible. If it turned out that Kasumi married Ranma it didn't look like she would have a problem in that area. Akane didn't look like the material she would want to marry her son, or to share in the rule of Jurai. She had withheld judgment before meeting Akane since all the stories she heard about Akane were full of conflict some were complementary and some were not. Now after meeting her it was clear that the third sister had missed out in both brains and maturity.

"Waaaagghhhh!!!" the half scream half giggle of the young child Ranma had brought home traveled through the floor from where he was looking after her causing Kasumi to jerk almost displacing Akane before calmly moving her younger sister aside and almost charging downstairs.

Nadoko shook her head at the young woman's antics as the other fiance's followed her obviously judging the interview with Ranma's mother to be over. It was clear that Kasumi was taken with the child and she could only look forward to her becoming as besotted with her manly son as both Akane and Ukyo were. Ryoko was still a mystery but the self-confessed criminal would never be a serious power broker within the Jurain Empire apart from whatever relationship she held with Ranma. She would have to see what she could do about that.

Standing up, her thoughts filled with her son, his fiance's and finally possible consequences of his arrival in Jurai, Nadoko followed the young women down stairs.

* * *

Ranma slowly glided through a medium level Kata upon the lawns in front of the Tendo Dojo. He didn't want to be within the dojo for what he was doing because he wanted plenty of room and the walls and roof of even as large a dojo as the Tendo Dojo he found constricting. The form of the Kata was something he didn't even have to think about anymore as he slid from stance to stance, young Nanashi in his arms.

The constant flow and ebb of his Ki flows were as familiar to him as any other part of his body. Following each flow carefully as he took his kata to the air he noticed thick tendrils of power slowly entwining and merging with his Ki. It was these flows, which were causing him so much trouble. When the tendrils of power fully merged with his Ki his attacks were enhanced enormously but whatever it was hadn't finished merging leaving some of his attacks underpowered or over powered with the tendrils at different stages of merging throughout his body. He had no way of telling how much he needed to moderate his attacks in the middle of a fight since the rate at which the power had merged with his Ki altered the strength of his attacks, he would continue having this problem until the unfamiliar power finished merging with his own.

What was it though he wondered mentally tugging at one of the bright blue threads filling himself with a sense of power and well being as the thread disintegrated and spread evenly throughout his aura. Was it natural? Certainly it didn't feel foreign to his body or evil. Whatever it was felt like it belonged and had been denied the opportunity of merging completely for a long time. Following a hunch he took control of his Ki and forced it to speed up its merging, if nothing else he could then regain control over his attacks and techniques. It was something he needed quickly if her was off to fight the alien invaders.

Finishing the kata and unconsciously starting another, Ranma monitored his Ki and the strange power mingling together before turning his attention to two other problems he had noticed when scanning his body. Nanashi hadn't even stirred throughout his kata's from where she was sleeping nestled against Ranma's chest, just another challenge to occupy himself with while he considered the two pathways that seemed to have connected themselves to the strange power that was mingling itself with his ki.

Following one with a carefully constructed Ki probe so as to make sure nothing could backfire and harm him, he was surprised when he struck the Ki of a living being. Or at least he thought it was living since it wasn't anything he was familiar with. Probing deeper he was suddenly struck with a mental image of Ryoko's pet Ryo-okhi eating a carrot. Slightly startled he allowed his probe to crumble and jolted Nanashi awake though not enough to upset her, he continued his kata with a curse promising to ask Ryoko about her pet and why it had linked to him.

Feeling slightly more confident Ranma rebuilt his ki probe and started to follow the other pathway. Anyone externally attached to his aura had the power to alter behavior and even thoughts if they were powerful enough. He doubted Ryo-okhi had the power or the will to do something like that and he didn't think he had been unduly influenced over the last few months but he had to be sure.

Frowning at the length of the link he speed up a little, his cautious check no longer so cautious. The pathway had a feeling about it, a feeling of growing strength, the longer it sat there the stronger tie he would have attached to him, Ranma didn't like being tied to anything. His Ki probe once a deft feather was now a thrown brick as he investigated the second connection.

As suddenly as an image of Ryo-okhi eating a carrot filled his head a feeling of dread flooded his aura. The image of a serpentine western dragon filled his mind causing him to cringe desperately trying to repel the overwhelming dread that filled him. With a roar and a spray of fire the image fled his mind along with the feeling of dread.

"Waaaagghhhh!!!" the half scream half giggle of Nanashi broke Ranma out of his shock long enough to realize he had loosened his grip on the child and was about to drop her. Re-firming his grip on the girl child he resumed his interrupted kata with a shake. He didn't know what that other link led to but it made talking to Ryoko much more important. That and finishing the merging of the two powers currently separated within his own aura, focusing on that task he didn't even notice the glittering shimmer that coated him as he lashed out gracefully in an intricate kata of anything goes nor the awe filled faces of the spectators.

* * *

Bob Clark watched in detached silence as the last active troops filed into the great concrete bunker that he had called home since the start of the invasion, no one remained surface side – only the dead remained. All wore grieving faces and slouched shoulders that told of low morale. It would be his job to lift the morale of these very troops so that any plan they came up with would not be messed up by lack of enthusiasm.

"General, how can there be so few troops?" It wasn't really a question that needed answering since they had both heard the testimony of Second Lieutenant Curtis. Still he hoped for some news which he could use to bolster the marole of the troops.

"Mr president, I think we got off lucky don't you. We are still receiving reports that entire cities are disappearing from the surface of the earth. Not just in America but on all contanents of the world. Thank god for their arrogance since the geospacial statillites are still usefull in tracking the mongrals."

"Is it arrogance General, I'd say it was well placed confidence. For all our might and technology we managed to kill one, maybe two and that with a sixty percent casualty rate amoung our combat troops, the price on equipment was higher."

"If you would jus…" the General started in a familiar entreaty to use nuclear weopons. It would probably kill the bastards but then there was no guarentee and he wasn't about to destroy the planet to save it. They had proven to be tough bastards.

"And then what, say we drop one on each one of those bastards. There are those that say so many nukes going of similtaneously would drastically effect weather paterns, radiation patterns and maybe even tear the ozone layer. Would be satisfied living generations in bunkers like this one, and when they send reinforcements?"

The General just knodded with a tight smile as if he wasn't serously considering such an action anyway. "It is clear we need to do something, your reports indicate that the main starport is being completed faster than you expected. Then there are the other space ports, reinforcements maybe something we need to fear sooner rather than later."

"That's correct Mr. President, there has been rumors of UFO sightings above Tokyo, Japan but that hasn't been confirmed. Satilite information is being processed but it is doubtful that anything will be found. If they are willing to leave them in orbit it is clear they think that the satilites will not provide any stategic advantage." Debreifings from the General were always dry and without emotion, if he hadn't known better he would have thought the alien invasion and the eminent distruction of Homo sapiens were a hoax.

"No doubt you have been working on a secret weapon incase this happened. I know you military types and it is clear from all of this," he gestured at the surrounding concrete structure and other evidence of technology. "That you have always had a plan B, don't tell me that your focus groups never considered the fact that our first encounter with aliens might be hostile. If it was hostile Nukes might not be practice."

If the General was concerned with Bob's glare he didn't show it, in fact he looked thoughtful. To think he might have kept the knowledge of a weapon that could save humanity a secret while troops and civilians – all his responsibility, died. Bob was starting to dislike his own military, "what is it General."

"It could make matters more desperate Mr. President, and even if we win it may have similar social consequences as the use of nuclear weapons." That caused Bob Clark to reconsider his first impulse, to go ahead regardless of the consequences. If the General had kept quite all this time and kept quite while some soldiers under his own command died then he probably had given this serious consideration. Now it was his tern to give it full consideration since it ultimately was his decision.

"Show me," he commandeered still a little annoyed that the general had withheld such important information. When would they learn that he was in charge, "no more secrets?" The general just tilted his head and lead him to an elevator, one that wasn't on the tour. It seemed to go forever, 'how deep does this complex go' he wondered.

What could this weapon be and how could it cause as great repercussions as fifty 100-kiloton simultaneous nukes worldwide? Then there was the Generals use of 'social consequences,' why had he used that phrase. Knowing the General it was exactly what he had meant to say and held deeper meanings than he could guess.

The unexpected jolting of the elevator coming to a stop shook the president out of his reverie. Finally he was about to get some answers from the general and perhaps a viewing on what could possibly be more dangerous to humans than the consequences of nuking the alien mongrels.

Looking eagerly through the slowly opening reinforced steel doors of the elevator Bob sighed in frustration as a guarded booth blocked his view. Walking through the security check with the General he nodded at the soldiers in acknowledgement. His interest lay in the clean room that lay beyond the security check. A large room flooded with illuminating white light filled with large cylindrical tanks of liquid which housed half grown or half eaten humanoid bodies. It was hard to tell which from where he was standing.

Normally he would have been quick to condemn such scientific study purely on moral ground but the circumstances were extreme. "Your contaminating my lab, quickly come over here." An anxious voice beckoned from a door over to the side of the large room. Bob hadn't even noticed that he had started to approach the tanks for a better look. Following the scientists instructions Bob found himself filled with questions, how was what filled these tanks more dangerous than nuclear warheads.

"It is an honor Mr. President," the head scientist started. "My name Aloysius and this is my life's work on Homo Vanguard."

* * *

"There hasn't been any new communications from the system princess," Ayeka suppressed a worried frown. At the very least Jurai would have broadcast her fleet the result of the battle unless… No she wouldn't think of the alternative. She had only taken half of the fleet with her to Cyon. It was almost impossible to imagine that the invaders could have so easily destroyed them along with Jurai. After all her father was there to command the defense of her home and he commanded the most powerful warship in the empire.

"We are approaching Jurai now princess," her crew were holding up well despite the possibility they could be walking into a trap. If the invaders had indeed caught her father unaware and destroyed the fleet they could be laying in wait even now. No, must believe that they were in time to save her father and the empire.

"Fleet assume defensive formation omega. Squad three, be ready to punch through and link up with any surviving defenses. If we are to win this battle we must link up with the remaining forces and rout the invaders between us. We Jurains will not fall so easily." Ayeka gave what she hoped was an inspirational battle cry as jurai came into veiw. "For the glory of Jurai!!!!"

It was a cry she heard immediately picked up over the comm's by not only her own half of the fleet but also the straggling, pitifully small force that stood between the massive invader fleet and their sweeping destructive beams. Quickly going through all the tactics she thought would be appropriate she made her move. "Squad three follow me, we must meat up with my father. For Squad one, two and four sweep them before you. We will crush this threat here and now."

Like the well disciplined team she had trained with in the simulator, all soldiers followed her orders without question. They knew of course that there would be casualties but their home and their empire was threatened and they would die to defend it. And perhaps, Tsunami willing they and their empire would survive this day.

Squad three formed a wedge around her ship and drove deep into the enemies lines. Only the flanking and courageous attacks of the rest of her fleet prevented squad three from being surrounded and destroyed in turn. Silently she counted the ships as they fell, marking there sacrifice but today was not the time to grieve, not when the empire lay on the brink of destruction.

Just as her fleet and fellow officers were inspired by her steady leadership and the way the tide of battle was flowing the scattered survivors rallied behind her father's great ship. Fighting with renewed vigor, the aggressor's line started to crumble and the enemy ships started to fall in ever greater numbers with fewer casualties.

With a great roar of triumph over the comm's Squad three linked up with the few remaining survivors, all damaged but their morale remained high due to her timely arrival. "Father!!" she shouted as if her could hear her across the vacuum of space "Why can I not see any council motifs, surely they didn't fall so early in the battle." Her voice was laced with triumph and euphoria as the combined fleet of ships turned the battle into a rout.

"The traitors fled Ayeka just as the tide turned against us, let it be known across Jurai that the Council and their ilk betrayed the Empire leaving the jewel of Jurai to be destroyed in the wake of these unknown and powerfull enemy. Cowards all, let them not share shelter in what remains off our territory."

Together father and daughter united to save Jurai from the first serious incursion by the enemy. For them and Jurai nothing would be the same again.

A/N – I am looking for suggestions to book 1 since this finishes it. Aside from suggestions about a title overall comments about the story since now book 1 is finished I will go through and tidy the lot up. All 12 chapters.

Teal Thanatos suggested keeping Honor Redefined as the book one title and naming book two as Honor Exemplified. Let me know what your ideas are.


End file.
